


I Wish I Was in Dixieland

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, F/F, F/M, Investigations, M/M, New Orleans, New York City, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson viene considerato una giovane promessa dell'FBI, vive a New York e sembra che tutto vada bene nella sua vita, forse la vita sentimentale è un po' carente ma non è importante.<br/>Questo finché non si ritrova trasferito nel Mississipi a causa di un suo errore. Costretto a vivere in quello che lui considera il peggio degli Stati Uniti Blaine dovrà rivedere le sue priorità</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brittany S Pierce era una brava ragazza, bionda, occhi azzurri ed ex capo cheerleader del suo liceo.  
Brittany S Pierce era una brava ragazza, insegnava matematica alla scuola elementare, era amata dai suoi allievi e gestiva anche una piccola scuola di danza.  
Brittany S Pierce era una brava ragazza, la sua fidanzata Santana Lopez lo diceva sempre.  
Brittany S Pierce era una brava ragazza, Brittany S Pierce era una brava ragazza, morta.

 

[-]

 

La vita di Blaine Devon Anderson fino ad allora era andata esattamente come l’aveva prevista.  
Aveva tenuto il discorso finale alla cerimonia del diploma del suo liceo, si era laureato con uno dei punteggi più alti del suo corso ed era una delle promesse dell’FBI e viveva in quella che definiva la migliore città del mondo.  
Questo prima del caso Revenger ovviamente.  
Il caso Revenger aveva distrutto la sua carriera in appena sei settimane, e aveva condannato il suo partner nonché miglior amico Sam Evans ad occuparsi delle scartoffie per … almeno fino all’età pensionabile.  
<< Hai fatto un bel casino hobbit >> lo aveva accolto il suo capo Sue Sylvester la prima volta che si erano rivisti nell’ufficio di lei. << Dovrei licenziarti ma siccome devo compiere almeno una buona azione ogni dieci anni ho deciso di trasferirti, a ovest >> gli aveva annunciato la donna mentre lui iniziava a tremare.  
<< Miami? >> aveva chiesto lui, Miami, il caldo … la spiaggia … c’erano le paludi ma erano un dettaglio.  
<< Più a ovest nano >> aveva risposto la Sylvester con un sorriso.  
<< Chicago? >> faceva freddo ma Chicago era LA città dell’FBI, non avrebbe incastrato Al Capone ma era un bel luogo.  
<< Più a ovest, e due >> era stata la risposta della donna che sembrava divertirsi un mondo.  
<< Los Angeles? San Francisco? >> chiese, spiagge, Hollywood, tizi sulla spiaggia, quello era il top dei top.  
<< Scendi dalla nuvola nano, tu vai a Jackson, nel Mississippi, o meglio nella sede di frontiera, credo che il massimo di cui si siano occupati da quelle parti sia il contrabbando di alcool >> lo aveva congedato la donna.  
E ora si trovava al JFK, con la valigia già imbarcata e un trolley alla sua destra mentre stava per dire addio alla sua vecchia, amata vita. Niente più giri nei locali, o i sabati sera passati a ballare e a rimorchiare, non che la sua vita sentimentale fosse chissà quale successo dopo Dave ma questo era un dettaglio.  
<< Tutto bene? Sembra che tu debba andare in capo al mondo >> gli chiese Sam che era riuscito ad evitare di lavorare quella domenica per accompagnarlo all’aeroporto. Voleva bene a Sam, era il suo migliore amico, la sua vecchia cotta e uno dei migliori partner che avesse mai avuto e saperlo al sicuro dietro una montagna di scartoffie lo rinfrancava, dopo quello che avevano passato l’altro ne aveva decisamente bisogno.  
<< Non vado in capo al mondo, vado solo nel Profondo Sud >> rispose Blaine cercando di non far trapelare lo sconforto, abitava da dieci anni a New York e prima di quella aveva visto solamente Westerville, Ohio, città da cui era fuggito il prima possibile, e ora si ritrovava … a Dixieland.  
<< Ti ho preso una crema per le insolazioni, una crema abbronzante, un antizanzare, cerotti qui c’è una zanzariera portatile >> intervenne Tina Cohen - Chang, la sua migliore amica. Tina era stata sempre al suo fianco, ed era bello prendere un caffè con lei specialmente quando aveva superato quella cotta che lui non avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare. Era un’ottima veterinaria, una cantante molto dotata ma che cantava solo per hobby e un ottima sarta, la donna perfetta se solo fosse stato etero.  
<< Cosa farei senza di te? >> rispose abbracciandola, non era mai stato a Jackson ma sapeva bene quel che si diceva degli abitanti della Bible Belt: bigotti, dal grilletto facile, appiccicosi e soprattutto omofobi. Ma quella era la sua punizione e Blaine sapeva bene di meritarla dunque sarebbe partito.  
Inoltre era sicuro che non appena lo avrebbero richiamato per il processo non sarebbe ripartito, i suoi capi avrebbero capito che uno come lui si meritava New York e non … Jackson.  
<< Agente Anderson! Agente Anderson! >> urlò una voce e Jane per poco non si schiantò contro il suo trolley. Jane Hayward era la recluta di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare e che ora sarebbe stata  rassegnata, oltre a quello era anche una ragazza tenace e che era ben desiderosa di abbattere le barriere.  
<< Jane? Non dovevi essere al poligono per esercitarsi? >> le chiese, New York era la città che non dormiva mai, e loro con lei. << Dovevo, ma io e gli altri abbiamo un regalo per lei agente Anderson >> rispose la ragazza consegnandogli un biglietto con la bandiera confederata.  
Con un sorriso Blaine lo aprì e lesse “ Giuro su Dio, i nordisti non mi batteranno “ e non riuscì a trattenere le risate, una citazione di “ Via col vento “, il film più … sudista che si potesse trovare.  
<< Dì ai ragazzi che hanno avuto un’ottima idea >> rispose prima di abbracciare anche lei, in quel momento annunciarono il suo volo. La sua ultima visone dei tre fu quella di Sam, Tina e Jane che agitavano i fazzoletti in puro stile melodrammatico.

 

[-]

 

Il volo era stato tranquillo, o meglio aveva dormito per tutto il tempo ed era arrivato a Jackson e solo dopo aver preso la sua valigia e aver noleggiato una macchina si era deciso a chiamare l’agente che l’avrebbe ospitato per i primi giorni, una certa Rachel il cui nome gli sembrava familiare. Normalmente avrebbe fatto da solo ma si era scatenato un temporale e non si fidava di quelle strade, eppure dicevano che da quelle parti splendesse sempre il sole.  
<< Agente Berry? Sono Anderson, da New York, sono appena arrivato, da Jackson quanto ci metto per arrivare a … Minden? >> chiese prima di cercare la città col GPS.  
<< Agente Anderson, che piacere sentirla, allora … non appena arriva superi la città, tutta intera, poi giri a sinistra, superi il fiume e la fattoria degli O’Maley, giri a destra e sarà arrivato, non l’aspettavamo per ora e … con quello di New York? Le piace il gumbo? Sa siamo tutti a cena insieme e ci piacerebbe averla come ospite d’onore >> rispose Rachel Berry, i rumori che venivano dall’altra parte era assordanti, una cacofonia di voci che si sovrapponevano e che gli ricordava Times Square la notte di Capodanno.  
Lo sapeva che avrebbero tentato di coinvolgerlo in cene, sedute di pesca, distillerie illegali ma doveva essere forte si disse Blaine, il suo posto era New York, dove aveva un grande lavoro, mangiava tutti i cronut che voleva e se voleva andare a trovare qualcuno prendeva appuntamento.  
<< Non credo di fare in tempo, può ripetere le indicazioni? >> chiese, non appena arrivava dove chiamare Cooper, forse a lui il sud sarebbe piaciuto.  
<< Allora prenda Main Street, prima della biblioteca giri a destra e quando vede un’officina si fermi, casa mia è proprio di fronte. No … devi mettere più pepe … ma certo che lo so … non farmi arrabbiare e metti quel pepe … chiedilo a lui, è il padrone di casa e farà da giudice … >> fu la risposta dell’agente Berry e Blaine chiuse la conversazione in preda allo sconforto.  
Aveva guidato per tre ore, e aveva continuato a piovere sfidando i suoi pronostici tanto che per poco non girò quando passò davanti alla biblioteca, Minden sembrava proprio uscito da un film, e questo era male per come la vedeva lui.  
Era vicino all’officina quando vide qualcuno con i mano un ombrello che si sbracciava nella sua direzione e fermò la macchina un attimo prima di fare un incidente.  
<< L’agente Anderson? Sono Rachel Berry, venga, mia madre le ha preparato la cena e io le ho scelto la camera, le piacerà, dà esattamente sul parco >> disse una voce che lo costrinse ad abbassare il finestrino.  
Rachel Berry era minuta, magra e aveva una parlantina invidiabile pensò Blaine prima di aprire la portiera e fiondarsi sotto l’ombrello. << Piacere, non doveva disturbarsi >> le rispose, si fosse trattato di lui mai avrebbe aspettato qualcuno con una pioggia simile, forse Sam, o Puck.  
<< Ma si figuri, venga che le prendo il bagaglio, com’è andato il volo? >> gli chiese l‘agente mentre prendeva la valigia più pesante con una mano.  
<< Bene, credo … ho dormito tutto il tempo >> ammise e l’agente Berry gli fece strada fino al portone.  
<< Mamma, sono io! È arrivato il tizio di New York, Blaine Anderson! >> urlò prima di farlo entrare.  
Da quello che poteva la casa sembrava normale, di quelle uscite dai telefilm, anche se dalla cucina proveniva un odore di cibo particolarmente buono, per un secondo Blaine ripensò al suo appartamento a New York e lo confrontò con quella casa, per quanto l’appartamento fosse in ottima posizione tutto lì dentro irradiava calore e un senso profondo di accoglienza.  
<< Molto bene, fallo sedere, prendo io il suo soprabito. Shelby Corcoran, la madre di Rachel >> si presentò una signora mora che poteva avere dai trenta ai quarantacinque anni, la tipica madre del sud che rimane incinta dopo il ballo pensò Blaine imbarazzato poco prima che Shelby lo abbracciasse.  
<< Veramente io avrei già mangiato >> disse quando la donna tornò in cucina, quell’hamburger e la birra per lui erano sufficienti anche se … .  
<< Non mi dica così, quando Rachel mi ha detto che non avrebbe fatto in tempo ad arrivare per la cena ho preparato qualcosa per lei Blaine, ma se non vuole cenare >> ecco, la donna riusciva anche a farlo sentire in colpa si disse, e tutto con poche parole. Sul caminetto c’era diverse foto: Rachel il giorno del diploma con una bambina bionda che doveva essere sua sorella, Rachel in abito da sposa abbracciata a un tizio discretamente alto e infine quella di una ragazzina dai capelli biondi che aveva un’espressione familiare.  
<< Sono tornato, è già arrivato il tizio di New York? >> chiese una voce e voltandosi vide il marito di Rachel, aveva dimenticato come da quelle parti vivessero tutti insieme, generazioni su generazioni nella stessa casa.  
<< Certamente, Blaine Anderson, le presento mio marito Finn Hudson, Finn … l’agente Blaine Anderson, anche lui viene dal Nord come te >> li presentò Rachel prima di seguire sua madre in cucina, almeno Finn era come lui pensò Blaine rasserenandosi.  
<< Di quale parte dell’Ohio sei? >> gli chiese subito Finn, sembrava un leader nato e il perfetto ragazzo All American che Blaine non era mai stato al liceo.  
<< Westerville, ma abito a New York >> ci tenne a puntualizzare, sicuramente nessuno di quei campagnoli aveva visto una città più grande di New Orleans. << Io di Lima, ma vivo qui da quando mi sono sposato … ti troverai bene qui >> gli rispose Finn con un sorriso cordiale prima che Rachel lo chiamasse.

[-]

 

Mangiare circondato da tre persone che attendevano un suo responso era strano ma Shelby era bravissima, o forse era lui che si era disabituato a cibi simili vivendo solo di surgelati e cibo d’asporto.  
Li ascoltò parlare di così tante cose, rimanendo stupito quanto tutti e tre parlarono di New York come se vi avessero vissuto diverso tempo, tutto quel calore lo spaventava più che rincuorarlo. Anche quando fu nella sua stanza si disse che quella gente era strana ma avrebbe svolto il suo dovere ed entro due mesi, tre al massimo, sarebbe tornato a New York con una promozione


	2. First Meal: Murder

Quella mattina, per la prima volta in sette anni, Blaine Anderson venne svegliato dal sole che filtrava nella sua stanza.  
Aveva impiegato diverso tempo ad addormentarsi, non c’erano vicini che tornavano a tutte le ore, pochissimo traffico e nessun neon, insomma era in capo al mondo si era detto prima di controllare l’orologio e rendersi conto che erano le sette e mezzo, mai si era svegliato così tardi.  
E doveva ancora fare jogging pensò prima di selezionare la sua playlist di Katy Perry e uscire dalla stanza il più velocemente che poteva, se fosse stato a New York a quell’ora lui e Sam sarebbero stati già a metà del Central Park, e dopo al corsa si sarebbero fermati nel primo Starbucks disponibile per fare colazione.  
<< Io vado a fare jogging >> dichiarò quando rischiò di sbattere in Finn che doveva essere ancora mezzo a addormentato e sperando che l’altro avesse capito.  
Ovviamente il parco era troppo piccolo per fare del buon jogging così decise di farsi un giro della città, peccato che con il suo allenamento da buon newyorchese in meno di mezz’ora avesse già terminato così decise di ripetere il percorso mentre internamente si malediceva per come aveva gestito il caso Revenger.  
Quando si fermò di fronte a casa Corcoran aveva fame, non aveva visto bar o tavole calde degne di nota, Starbucks nemmeno a parlarne, e c’era una moto che non aveva visto la prima volta.

<< Non sto dicendo di no … non capisco perché a lui riesca così bene e l’ultima volta che io ci abbia provato abbai dovuto buttarla nel cestino con Rachel e Beth che si sono sentite male >> la voce di Shelby era calorosa e c’era un ché di materno che lasciò Blaine sorpreso.  
<< Se solo non aggiungesse troppo pepe sarebbe perfetto, ma è così fissato, lo è sempre stato? >> chiese Rachel mentre lui appariva nel salotto: si sentiva profumo di caffè e pancakes provenire dalla cucina, Finn non si vedeva e Rachel e una ragazzina bionda di circa tredici anni ronzavano attorno a quello che per come la vedeva lui era il tizio più … non bello ma sicuramente sexy, si, il più sexy che avesse mai visto in vita sua. Era alto, più o meno come Finn si disse Blaine, capelli castani e occhi verdi che lo fissavano divertiti.  
<< E così sarebbe lui, eh? >> disse mr meraviglia e Blaine deglutì d’istinto, era sudato, non si era ancora messo il gel ed indossava una tuta, una tuta … se voleva fare colpo sul misterioso sconosciuto allora le sue speranze erano appena crollate.  
<< Si, è lui … non ci provare. Blaine … sorridi – e Rachel gli scattò una foto a tradimento prima di prendere il telefono – si, sono io, si è appena arrivato per la colazione di mamma. Si, è arrivato ieri … è sempre bello parlare con te, tante care cose. È Thad, ti vuole al telefono >> era incredibile si disse mentre Rachel passava il telefono a mr meraviglia e questi le lanciava uno sguardo esasperato, il tutto con la sorella di Rachel se la rideva seduta a mangiare i suoi cereali.  
<< Agente Anderson, Blaine, ti presento mia sorella Beth Corcoran, quello che al telefono è il mio partner, Beth, Blaine Anderson da New York >> li presentò Rachel e subito la ragazzina si alzò per andare a salutarlo.  
<< Io sono nata a New York >> disse la ragazzina con un sorriso mentre Shelby gli si avvicinava con un vassoio. << Buongiorno Blaine, la vostra colazione, a quest’ora ilo diner sarà ancora chiuso, Santana apre alle dieci e il pub irlandese … Rory Flanagan e sua moglie staranno ancora smaltendo la sbornia >> lo informò la donna con un sorriso emntre Rachel era scomparsa.  
<< La ringrazio molto Mrs Corcoran, preferisco agente Anderson, se non le dispiace >> puntualizzò Blaine e vide il sorriso della donna diminuire ma non le importava di averla offesa, la conosceva da nemmeno un giorno e lei già considerava come uno di famiglia. Sapeva che quelli del Sud erano appiccicosi ma quello era eccessivo!  
<< Ha appena conosciuto Sebà … mi sa che questa notte dormirà sul divano, Thad lo sta torchiando per bene >> se ne uscì Beth e Blaine la ringraziò mentalmente. Per aver sviato l’argomento, aveva come l’impressione di averla già vista ma era semplicemente impossibile.  
<< Sembra non sia niente di grave, la sede è qui vicino, possiamo andare a piedi >> disse Rachel che aveva il telefono in mano e sorrideva. << Non c’è bisogno tesoro, Burt ha appena finito di riparare la macchina, io e Beth andiamo a piedi e tu e Blaine prendete la macchina >> le rispose Shelby.  
<< Molto bene mamma >> rispose Rachel con un sorriso prima che Shelby si voltasse nella sua direzione, << E per la cronaca è miss Corcoran >> .

 

[-]

 

La sede locale dell’FBI era grande quanto la metà della palestra che avevano a New York si disse Blaine quando scese dalla macchina, Sue Sylvester nella sua vita precedente doveva essere sicuramente stata una torturatrice.  
<< Signori … il tizio di New York: l’agente Blaine Anderson! >> urlò Rachel, se fossero stati a New York che aveva un attivo di almeno cento agenti avrebbe capito ma in quella stanza c’erano solo cinque persone, lui e Rachel compresi.  
Uno doveva essere il suo nuovo capo William Schuester, Blaine si era informato su di lui poco prima di partire per Minder e sapeva che era un brav’uomo, non spregiudicato o ambizioso come al Sylvester ma ben qualificato; l’altro era il partner di Rachel e l’altro … mr meraviglia poteva anche essere sexy ma quell’agente era bello, Blaine non riusciva a trovare parole migliori, gli sembravano tutte troppo ridondanti. Era delicato, più alto di lui ma non alto come Finn, capelli castani e occhi azzurri, no, quelli non erano due occhi ma due pezzi di cielo pensò Blaine prima di darsi mentalmente dell’idiota: non poteva farsi prendere una cotta per un bel ragazzo del Sud, non quando entro due mesi sarebbe stato nuovamente a New York e ben deciso a non lasciare quella che era ancora la città migliore del mondo.  
<< Agente Anderson, buongiorno e benvenuto qui a Minden, sono l’agente Schuester, e quello è il suo partner, l’agente Kurt Hummel; Kurt è uno dei nostri migliori agenti >> si presentò Schuester prima di indicargli Kurt che sorrise con calore e gli tese la mano. Blaine la strinse con un sorriso, anche se Kurt appariva delicato era evidente che aveva una sorta di forza interiore che sembrava quasi pervaderlo.  
<< Piacere di conoscervi, allora … quali sono i casi su cui state lavorando? >> chiese impaziente, non era da lui starsene con le mani in mano.  
<< Beh … la tua ex moglie sta ancora facendo quel trucchetto con le carte di credito, prima o poi dovremmo arrestarla Will, e poi … oggi è lunedì, no? Quindi non avremo nulla di’importante, e io devo giocare ad Angry Birds dunque non rompete >> rispose mr meraviglia, per quanto fosse sexy era anche uno stronzo di proporzioni colossali pensò Blaine mentre Kurt e Rachel alzavano gli occhi al cielo.  
<< Ignora Sebastian, ieri è stato un disastro, dovevamo fare un barbeque, avevamo la carne e tutto il resto … e si è messo a piovere; abbiamo mangiato in casa ma non è la stessa cosa >> gli spiegò Kurt con un sorriso, aveva un sorriso incantevole si disse Blaine.  
<< E voi … voi socializzate dopo il lavoro? >> chiese, gli unici colleghi con cui lui si vedesse erano Sam e Jane, ma con la ragazza si trattava di accompagnarla sulle scene del crimine, di mostrarle dove doveva andare e di quali domande porre.  
<< Certamente, siamo quasi tutti cresciuti insieme, a lei a New York non capitava? >> gli chiese Kurt con un sorriso, e per la prima volta in anni Blaine si sentì in colpa del suo precedente stile di vita, era per quello che lui e Dave si erano lasciati tre anni ed era quello che stava cercando di inculcare in Jane: non era opportuno avere relazioni o socializzare con il lavoro che si trovavano a svolgere.  
<< … Non così spesso >> si difese mentre cercava di ricordarsi che per quanto Kurt fosse attraente lui non usciva con i suoi colleghi e che il suo trasferimento a Minden era solo temporaneo.

<< Pronto? Kitty? … si, sono io Rachel … cosa? nei sicura? Va bene, va bene … non piangere per piacere … so che è giusto ma … arriviamo subito, tutti e quattro, va bene … chiama anche Jesse alla stazione di polizia >> li interruppe Rachel agitata prima di appoggiare il telefono con un’espressione esterrefatta.  
<< Era Kitty Wilde, lei e Artie … hanno trovato … le ho detto di chiamare Jesse …. Dice che c’era sangue dappertutto … Brittany, oh mio dio … Brittany … hanno trovato Brittany >> disse la mora cercando di contenere la paura e il dolore che provava per poi fissare i suoi occhi su di lui imitata dagli altri. Blaine invece si sentiva euforico, non pensava che al suo arrivo gli sarebbe capitato un omicidio: ovviamente sarebbe stato qualcosa di semplice ma era già qualcosa.  
<< Dove si trova la scena del crimine? >> chiese con tono professionale, gli altri erano solo dei campagnoli mentre lui veniva da New York.  
<< Alla fattoria degli Abrams, mi dispiace New York: i cugini Duke li arrestiamo la settimana prossima >> gli rispose Sebastian con espressione sarcastica mentre Kurt prendeva delle chiavi dalla sua scrivania.

 

[-]

 

La fattoria degli Abrams sembrava uscita dal set di Smallville,  stessa casa, stesso fienile, tanto che quando scese dalla macchina Blaine si guardò attorno alla ricerca di Clark Kent.  
Ad attenderli sul vialetto c’erano una donna bionda con la coda di cavallo più bassa persino di Rachel che guardava per terra ed era accanto ad un tizio sulla sedia a rotelle che stava conversando con un poliziotto.  
<< Guarda guarda chi si rivede … addirittura l’FBI si è scomodata per venire qui, non avete carte di credito da seguire o altra spazzatura? >> chiese il poliziotto mentre la sua partner, ancora più bassa della bionda e di Rachel stava osservando il cadavere con le spalle strette al petto.  
<< E lei non deve andare a raccattare qualche ubriaco o a giocare a freccette? >> lo provocò Blaine prima di avvicinarsi al cadavere, la sua tattica era da sempre quelle: osservare il cadavere, parlare con il coroner, che non si vedeva in giro, e solo dopo parlare con i testimoni, a New York lui e Sam lavoravano in quella maniera fin dai loro primi casi.  
La vittima era una donna bionda, a occhio e croce alta come lui, occhi blu che apparivano sorpresi e stupefatti, come se non riuscisse a capire perché dovesse morire, come se fosse inaspettato ma tutte le morti erano inaspettate si disse Blaine. Indossava degli shorts e una camicetta di flanella leggera la quale aveva due fori, una in corrispondenza del petto che le aveva fatto perdere diverso sangue che ormai si era rappreso sul terreno e un altro corrispondente al fegato, tutte e due sicuramente mortali ma la ferita alla testa, i capelli erano appiccicosi e sporchi, poteva essere considerata casuale. Già si immaginava la scena: l’assassino doveva averla sorpresa in quello stesso punto e l’aveva pugnalata con forza, poi la bionda era caduta e aveva battuto la testa e quella era la causa della morte, allora l’assassino si era allontanato, da quello che poteva vedere i colpi non erano stati vibrati con eccezionale forza ma con precisione da qualcuno che sapeva utilizzare bene oggetti da taglio, e che a giudicare dalla traiettoria era più basso della vittima.

<< Qualche idea Seeley Booth? >> gli chiese Sebastian mentre Rachel consolava i due e Kurt battibeccava con il poliziotto.  
<< La vittima ha ricevuto due ferite, una al petto e l’altra al fegato, mortali ma la causa della morte è l’impatto provocato dalla caduta, aveva nemici? >> chiese, era ora che quei campagnoli capissero che quello che per loro era un’eccezione per lui era la norma, casi simili ne aveva visti e rivisti in sette anni, se ripensa al suo primo caso sentiva ancora le budella contorcersi.  
<< Brittany? Nemici? È completamente assurdo, una come lei … è … era una delle persone più dolci e disponibili che abbia mai conosciuto, forse un po’ingenua ma dubito che qualcuno le avrebbe fatto del male >> rispose Kurt prima di raggiungerlo assieme a Rachel.  
E così poteva essere un assassino di passaggio, forse qualcuno che aveva alzato il gomito o peggio ancora un serial killer, non era New York ma anche lì poteva esserci un serial killer.  
<< Sapete qual è la vera seccatura di tutto questo? >> chiese Sebastian ad alta voce mentre lui si avvicinava per cercare qualche indizio.  
<< Non so cosa aspettarmi: se una risposta seria o qualche cazzata? >> replicò subito Kurt prima di lanciargli uno sguardo divertito e a Blaine venne spontaneo sorridere in risposta.  
<< Che il mercoledì io e Thad dovremmo trovarci qualcos’altro da fare dato che la lezione di tango è saltata, e dubito che si tratterà di un mese >> fu la risposta e Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Blaine si chiedeva dovesse fosse capitato e perché proprio a lui.  
<< La vittima era un insegnante di danza? >> domandò lui, in effetti la vittima aveva un corpo tonico e allenato, nonostante la sua sessualità Blaine sapeva riconoscere quando una donna era bella, e la vittima doveva essere stata una bella ragazza.  
<< Brittany insegnava matematica alla scuola elementare, Beth è nella sua classa; e siccome era molto dotata insegnava anche danza … qualcuno deve dirlo a Santana, è la sua ragazza >> rispose Rachel che li aveva raggiunti seguita dai due testimoni. E così la vittima era omosessuale, o quantomeno bisex si disse Blaine, forse l’assassino lo sapeva e dunque quel delitto era motivato dall’omofobia, d’altronde erano nel Profondo Sud e quello che a New York sarebbe stato un crimine lì al massimo poteva essere una ragazzata.  
<< Avevano litigato, si è presentata a casa nostra ieri sera dopo le nove, Artie le ha aperto la porta … piangeva e … ha detto che Santana era una bugiarda, che le aveva mentito e che non voleva più sposarla, le ha ridato l’anello e non smetteva di piangere e … >> la biondina cominciò a piangere e vide Rachel che cercava di consolarla. << Le ho offerto la stanza degli ospiti al primo piano, e dopo un po’ si è calmata. Ha ricevuto una telefonata e ci ha detto che era Santana … ha detto che avrebbe cercato di fare la dura ma se non al rivedevamo entro mezz’ora voleva dire che era tornata a casa con lei >> proseguì il tizio sulla sedia a rotelle mentre il poliziotto prendeva appunti, per tutti quello doveva essere il caso più sbalorditivo della loro vita si disse Blaine.  
Un litigio, una donna in lacrime e poi quella richiesta … evidentemente Santana non era mai arrivata dagli Abrams o forse era arrivata, non aveva visto Brittany e doveva aver pensato che l’altra non volesse vederla ed era ripartita pensò Blaine, non gli sembrava un delitto passionale ma non era nemmeno un’ipotesi da escludere a priori.  
<< E perché sarebbe venuta da voi mr Abrams? >> chiese lui, un motel sarebbe stata la scelta più ovvia.  
<< Io e Brittany siamo stati insieme al liceo e dopo la rottura siamo rimasti amici, lei e Kitty vanno molto d’accordo >> spiegò Artie, gli altri dovevano saperlo perché non avevano fatto domande e non sembravano sorpresi.  
<< Tutto non ci aiuta e … che cazzo ci fa lui qui? sei stato tu a chiamarlo vero? >> urlò il poliziotto prima di dirigersi verso la strada: sul ciglio c’era un tipo con un cappello da cowboy, i tratti ispanici appoggiato alla portiera di una macchina che li stava fissando da quello che doveva essere tempo, e se il suo occhio era ben allenato doveva essere un giornalista, anche se Blaine definiva i giornali locali come la versione appena più estesa dei giornali studenteschi.  
<< Non lo so Jesse ma non può averlo chiamato, andrebbe contro il regolamento >> replicò la sua partner prima di seguirlo e lui guardò gli altri: nessuno sembrava sorpreso.

<< Ho chiamato io Thad, subito dopo la stazione di polizia ho chiamato la redazione, e gli ho chiesto di non dirti nulla >> disse Artie rivolgendosi a Sebastian mentre Blaine cominciava a mettere insieme i pezzi: quel tipo doveva essere il compagno di Sebastian, ed era un giornalista; questo significava che non doveva assolutamente comunicare all’altro le conclusioni a cui sarebbe arrivato quando avrebbe risolto il caso. Non che non si fidasse del collega ma le fughe di notizie erano sempre più frequenti specie con un caso come quello.  
<< Io vorrei solo sapere cosa ci fai qui? Oggi … e perché tu? >> sentì dire da Sebastian mentre Rachel stava parlando con Jesse e la poliziotta e Kurt gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
<< Io ero disponibile, Nick sta ancora lottando con la fotocopiatrice e si ostina a non voler chiamare il tecnico, avete delle idee? >> fu la risposta di Thad mentre cercava di sbirciare. << No comment, aspetti i risultati del coroner come tutti >> rispose lui di scatto prima di avviarsi verso la macchina.  
<<< Ignorerò quello che ha detto lo yankee, chi di voi pensa di dirlo a Santana? >> fu la pronta replica, ora veniva anche insultato, perché era evidente che quella parola, yankee, era stata detta per ferirlo, intenzionalmente.  
<< Io e la nanetta dunque ci devi un passaggio, lo yankee e Hummel vanno dal coroner, almeno Wes si divertirà, è da quando il vecchio Fergus ha sparato al figlio che non ha a che fare con un omicidio >> fu la risposta.  
Primo giorno e già un omicidio: forse non era così male si disse Blaine, purtroppo il rovescio della medaglia erano degli agenti completamente inaffidabili e un giornalista che di sicuro li avrebbe seguiti come un’ombra.


	3. One Beer, two Beers, Three Beers

Lo studio del coroner si trovava a venti minuti dalla fattoria degli Abrams e per tutto il tragitto Kurt aveva pensato bene di mettere Blaine a conoscenza dei principali pettegolezzi di Minden degli ultimi dieci anni. Pettegolezzi che Blaine non avevano alcun senso, in quella cittadina si ingigantiva qualsiasi avvenimento e inoltre lui entro un mese sarebbe stato a New York dunque cosa gl’importava sapere se la moglie del gestore del pub irlandese al liceo aveva frequentato il figlio del pastore?  
Il locale era piccolo, almeno la metà del suo precedente ufficio si disse Blaine mentre vi metteva piede con Kurt.  
Una cosa però doveva ammetterla: Kurt Hummel conosceva il suo lavoro e cercava di fare del suo meglio, che a New York sarebbe stato appena discreto ma lì, in quella terra dimenticata da Dio ma non dalle zanzare, era molto. L’altro aveva un buon timbro di voce, una discreta competenza ma guidava come se partecipassero alla NASCAR.

<< Allora allora … cosa avete per me? >> chiese quello che doveva essere il coroner: afroamericano che li osservava con aria professionale.  
<< Un omicidio David, Brittany s Pierce, credo tu sappia chi sia, e dov’è Wes? >> spiegò Kurt mentre il coroner si preparava, quel luogo per gli standard di Blaine era anche troppo personale, a New York era tutto diverso, migliore.  
<< L’insegnante di danza, mi dispiace per il vecchio Donald … credo che dovremmo aspettare, vediamo cosa posso dirvi. Wes e a Jackson per un’asta … sai com’è fatto, la sua collezione talvolta mi spaventa >> rispose il coroner prima di fare un segno a quello che doveva essere il suo assistente.  
Blaine Anderson amava il suo lavoro, ma soprattutto amava quell’impronta fredda e distaccata che a New York tutti avevano, odiava dover raccontare dei suoi problemi ad un straneo, Sam e Tina erano gli unici ad essere a conoscenza di come la sua relazione con Dave fosse miseramente deragliata dopo appena nove mesi, e come non riuscisse ad avere un appuntamento decente. E se era troppo occupato a pensare a quello … ricordava ancora il caso Revenger.

E invece lì era tutto diverso, i tre si raccontarono come avevano trascorso il week end, si ragguagliarono sui parenti e nel mentre ricordavano la vittima, la cosa a cui lui era più contrario. Se si personalizzava la vittima si prendeva a caso il suo caso e lo si considerava speciale e ovviamente se si trattava di giovani donne o di bambini si era più determinata ma se si trattava del barbone all’angolo allora non importava a nessuno e il caso finiva tra quelli irrisolti. E ogni caso che finiva tra quelli irrisolti era una sconfitta per come la vedeva lui, per Sam erano degli arresti temporanei, ma lui era più pessimista.  
Ricordava ancora gli occhi di Jane Doe, il suo primo caso, e uno dei pochi che era stato costretto ad archiviare. Mora, bianca, professione ballerina di night e all’epoca si era davvero impegnato.

<< Che ne pensi? Sull’idea che l’assassino fosse più basso di lei? >> gli chiese Kurt strappandolo dai suoi pensieri ma non era arrabbiato con lui, era evidente che Kurt era risentito eppure a modo suo lo scusa e Blaine gliene fu grato.  
<< La trovo importante, potrebbe aiutarci a trovare l’assassino, e se fosse uno degli Abrams? Insomma … era la sua ex >> rispose e i tre si guardarono come se avesse appena dichiarato che i Muppets non erano divertenti.  
<< Impossibile, lei e Artie sono rimasti amici inoltre il vialetto degli Abrams di notte è scarsamente illuminato, né Kitty né Artie, specialmente lui, rischierebbero di uscire sapendo che ci sono alte probabilità di cadere e farsi male, veramente male >> rispose l’assistente del corone, gli aveva detto di chiamarsi Nixon e per lui era più che sufficiente.  
<< A meno che non conoscano bene il terreno, da quanti anni sono sposati? >> chiese cercando di non guardare il cadavere che giaceva sul tavolo operatorio, ogni volta che presenziava ad un’autopsia gli sembrava sempre un’enorme mancanza di rispetto, e negli anni aveva assistito a fin troppe autopsie.  
<< Da sei anni, ma è impossibile che siano coinvolti >> intervenne Kurt, solitamente Blaine diffidava di tutti, parenti,a mici, testimoni ma in quell’occasione si ritrovò a credere a Kurt, fosse per il tono della voce, per come l’altro lo guardava, Kurt avrebbe preferito credere a uno sconosciuto e Blaine temeva che fosse così ma non se la sentiva di dirlo a voce alta, lui che era sempre stato diretto.

<< Allora, escludendo loro possiamo dire che l’assassino è più basso della vittima, sa come maneggiare le armi da fuoco, ed è probabilmente un maschio bianco dai diciotto ai quarantacinque anni >> dichiarò convinto, quello era un perfetto identikit, provvisorio ma era un buon inizio, per quello Blaine rimase sorpreso nel vedere i tre che scoppiavano a ridere.  
<< Ha appena descritto la quasi totalità della popolazione agente Anderson, qui si nasce con un cappello in testa, una bottiglia di whiskey in una mano e un fucile nell’altra >> gli spiegò il coroner cercando di trattenersi, Kurt e Nixon invece ridevano a pieni polmoni. Campagnoli, campagnoli arroganti e ignoranti, ecco cos’erano si disse Blaine cercando di non perdere le staffe.  
Ancora un mese, solo un mese, mancavano ancora trenta giorni e poi sarebbe tornato a New York, al suo appartamento, ai suoi cronut, al suo amato poligono di tiro e ai suoi locali, assieme a Tina e Sam, libero da quegli occhi.

[...]

Solitamente per pranzo quando aveva un indagine in corso Blaine Anderson si limitava ad un panino mangiato in fretta ma Kurt aveva insistito che dovevano recarsi al pub irlandese dove gli altri li attendevano.  
Aveva fatto notare a Kurt che non era necessario ma l’altro aveva insistito e come in precedenza Blaine si era ritrovato a cedere di fronte alle richieste dell’altro, infine gli aveva chiesto perché non aveva accennato al diner che aveva adocchiato quella mattina quando faceva jogging.  
<< Perché Santana sicuramente avrà chiuso il diner, sulla carta appartiene a Gunther ma chi veramente lo gestisce è Santana >> gli aveva spiegato Kurt prima di fermarsi davanti al pub e smontare; Santana era il nome della compagna della vittima e Blaine ammise che il ragionamento era perfetto.

Il pub era avvolto nella penombra, l’unica musica era quella degli U2, non che Blaine non amasse gli U2 ma gli sembrava eccessivo, sopra il bancone c’era una bandiera dell’Irlanda e seduti nell’unico tavolo occupato c’erano Rachel Berry, Sebastian Smythe e … quel giornalista.  
<< Niente giornalisti, non ho nulla da dire >> disse mentre Kurt si sedeva, non gl’importava se era il compagno di Smythe, lui non parlava con i giornalisti e certamente non avrebbe cominciato adesso.  
<< Non sono qui come giornalista agente Anderson, inoltre questo è un locale pubblico e non è lei a decidere chi può entrare o meno ma Rory >> fu la risposta di Thad, e se c’era qualcosa che Blaine odiava era trovare qualcuno che lo intralciava volontariamente.  
<< Va bene, come dice lei ma sappia che la sua supponenza non mi piace >> rispose Blaine mentre gli altri tre ridacchiavano.  
<< Sentì, vai a prendere da bere, diciamo … un bicchiere d’acqua >> intervenne Sebastian con un sorriso divertito e lui si alzò di buon grado mentre sentiva gli altri ridere, si stavano sicuramente prendendo gioco di lui quei campagnoli, ignoranti e bifolchi si disse Blaine mentre avanzava verso il bancone.

<< Un bicchiere d’acqua >> disse e il gestore del pub e la cameriera lo guardavano come se avesse appena dichiarato che durante San Patrizio nessuno si ubriacava.  
<< Come scusi? >> gli chiese il gestore con un marcato accento irlandese così simile a quello dei suoi nonni che per un secondo la mente di Blaine si riempì di ricordi della sua infanzia a Westerville.  
<< Un bicchiere di birra? >> rispose mentre i due continuavano a guardarlo male.  
<< Moretto! Questo è un pub irlandese e nessuno ordina un bicchiere di birra! Sugar! Una pinta per il signore! >> urlò il gestore e subito la cameriera corse mentre lui li guardava come se fosse arrivato su un altro pianeta.  
<< Ha ragione, ha perfettamente ragione e … >>  
<< Due pinte! >> ora capiva perché gli altri gli avessero dato tutti quei soldi pensò Blaine imbarazzato.  
<< Ecco, io … >> non sapeva rispondere nel vedere la ragazza che aveva un vassoio dove c’erano ben tre pinte di birra.  
<< Sugar, il signore ha detto quattro pinte! Muoviti donna! >> urlò il gestore del pub facendolo vergognare ancora di più, e la ragazza gli rispose subito con un sorriso: << Ecco qui Rory, cinque pinte per il signore! >> lasciandolo basito.

<< Voi lo sapevate, non è vero? >> chiese quando tornò al suo tavolo, praticamente scompariva dietro i boccali di birra, e sentì gli altri ridacchiare.  
<< Ovviamente, dove sarebbe stato il divertimento? >> lo punzecchiò Rachel prima di fare cenno alla cameriera di avvicinarsi. Lui non lo trovava divertente, affatto ma quelle erano le regole locali e doveva adeguarsi.  
<< Il solito, vero? Ho appena saputo di Brittany, spero che farete tutto il possibile e … guardate un po’ chi c’è >> disse la cameriera indicando una donna castana che indossava un completo grigio ma per il resto sembrava saltellare.

<< Lei … che ci fa lei qui? >> domandò Thad prima di stringersi a Sebastian il quale salutò la castana che corse nella loro direzione, e fu in quel momento che Kurt gli sussurrò all’orecchio: << Ora ci si diverte, ascolta bene … Blaine >>, erano parole inoffensive eppure a Blaine per un momento gli sembrò che facesse troppo caldo e si sentì il colletto della camicia troppo stretto.  
<< Scusate il ritardo, sono uscita dallo studio e ho subito saputo … dite che devo passare a trovare Santana o aspettare che lei venga a trovarmi? >> chiese la nuova arrivata sedendosi accanto a Rachel. << Ti suggerisco di aspettare Marley, dimenticavo … Blaine Anderson, la dottoressa Marley Rose, psicologa e speaker alla radio locale, Marley, il mio nuovo partner Blaine Anderson, da New York >> li presentò Rachel e lui strinse l mano alla nuova venuta.  
<< Ho proprio bisogno di una psicologa, di cosa si occupa? >> le domandò mentre la cameriera tornava con le loro ordinazioni, a New York vedeva il suo psicologo una volta a settimana e stava già pensando di contattarlo su SKYPE ma se c’era una psicologa allora era fortunato.  
<< Di un po’ di tutto, questa è una città piccola, prima eravamo io e il dottor Grossman ma lui adesso sarà in Florida >> gli rispose Marley con un sorriso, l’unica cosa positiva era che aveva una nuova psicologa, anche se gli sembrava piuttosto incompetente.  
<< … Di cosa stavate parlando? >> chiese per sviare la conversazione e Kurt dovette comprenderlo perché fu lui a rispondere << Della rievocazione, tra due settimane, è quasi una tradizione da queste parti, partecipiamo tutti >> gli spiegò il castano.  
Blaine sapeva che c’erano persone che passavano i week end indossando vecchie divise e rappresentando momento per momento battaglie che lui aveva solamente letto nei libri, ma non pensava che il paese intero partecipasse a iniziative del genere, lui certamente non vi avrebbe neanche messo piede.  
<< Quindi … voi … vi vestite con divise dei vostri antenati e poi … tutti voi? >> chiese guardandoli attentamente, aveva bisogno di New York, dei cronuts, delle luci, del traffico, dello smog.

<< Non tutti … solo che chi vive qui da almeno quattro generazioni, e può vantare un caduto  nella guerra, motivo per cui Thad è sempre in prima fila >> rispose Sebastian mentre lui sgranava gli occhi … guerra … la guerra … stava per domandare quale quando si rispose da solo: al sud si parlava sempre e solo di una guerra: quella civile, era incredibile che i discendenti degli sconfitti ne serbassero così gelosamente il ricordo.  
<< Per la millesima volta: il mio bisnonno era un grand’uomo, certo … a volte si metteva un cappuccio bianco sulla testa e faceva cose stupide ma chi non ha fatto cose stupide? >> esclamò Thad facendoli ridere, tutti tranne lui: il bisnonno di quel tizio aveva fatto parte del KKK e sicuramente si era macchiato di diversi delitti eppure il suo pronipote ne parlava come se gli stesse ripetendo le tabelline, in assoluta calma, inoltre Thad aveva tratti inequivocabilmente ispanici e un cognome di origine inglese quindi il bisnonno ad un certo punto doveva essere deceduto.  
<< … ed è stato così che alla notizia che i miei si sposavano … beh il bisnonno non la prese bene. Mamma era una pittrice, di Miami, metà messicana e metà cubana, e votava democratico. Comunque i miei si sono sposati e nove mesi dopo – un colpo di tosse – sette mesi dopo – il colpo di tosse si ripeté – sei? – il terzo era leggermente più forte – e va bene, quattro mesi dopo sono nato io >> terminò di raccontare Thad facendo ridere tutti.

<< Quindi, per concludere, Kurt e suo padre partecipano, Ryder anche, Finn ha la deroga di mamma e … oh Santana >> disse Rachel prima di alzarsi: nel pub era appena entrata una latina dai lunghi capelli neri legati da una coda di cavallo e con lei c’era un bambino di circa dieci anni. Blaine si sentì a disagio, aveva evitato di parlare con Santana Lopez per tutta la mattina ma sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe accaduto, e non fu sorpreso quando anche gli altri si alzarono e Kurt gli fece cenno di seguirli. Solitamente avrebbe protestato ma con lui si sentiva stranamente arrendevole, la musica era appena cessata nel locale.  
<< Ti ringrazio nanetta … Gunther terrà chiuso il diner per qualche giorno, e Figgins è stato stranamente comprensivo … non ho ancora chiamato Mike per avvisarlo e … davvero non so cosa fare >> disse la donna prima di buttare le braccia addosso a Kurt che la strinse a sé comprensivo.  
<< Tana … lui è l’agente Anderson, quello nuovo di New York, Blaine, lei è Santana Lopez, lei e Brittany … pensavano di sposarsi a maggio >> gli spiegò Kurt e lui le strinse la mano.  
<< Condoglianze, faremo tutto il possibile e … lui è vostro figlio? >> chiese riferendosi la ragazzino che Marley aveva prontamente intercettato. << Si, mio figlio Charlie Lopez … Brittany … lei pensava di adottarlo dopo il matrimonio, Charlie l’adora, l’adorava >> fu la risposta, gli occhiali da sole dicevano chiaramente che Santana aveva pianto, e a lungo, se ora non piangeva doveva farlo perché non aveva più lacrime da versare e si stava mostrando forte per suo figlio.  
Doveva aver avuto il figlio insieme alla sua precedente compagna si disse Blaine, fecondazione artificiale con donatore sconosciuto evidentemente, sicuramente Charlie dal padre biologico aveva preso poco, i capelli di un castano scuro quasi neri e gli occhi verdi, per il resto assomigliava a sua madre.  
<< Capisco, e … pensa che forse … il padre di Charlie … ? >> era pur sempre un’ipotesi, gli suonò assurda non appena la pronunciò ma non doveva escludere nulla, gli altri la pensarono come lui tanto che Thad gli lanciò uno sguardo scandalizzato.  
<< Charlie … Charlie non ha un padre agente, Thad … ti ho portato la foto che mi hai chiesto, scegli tu quella che giudichi la più adatta >> gli rispose Santana prima di porgere a Thad un fascio di foto e fare un cenno a Charlie di seguirla e scambiare due parole con Marley.  
<< Santana non parla spesso di quel periodo … diciamo che Dani veniva, partiva e lei … beh non è mai stata tipo da rinunciare a una bella ragazza così frequentava quei bar di motociclisti, e una lesbica oggi, una sbronza domani e … Charlie, non ci ha mai detto chi è il padre, ero a New York altrimenti avrei fatto qualcosa per aiutarla >> e in quelle parole di Kurt, appena sussurrate e solo per lui, Blaine lesse accettazione, fatalismo e forse sensi di colpa e non gli fu difficile immaginare il perché: Santana era una bella donna, sarebbe stato facile per un uomo che l’aveva notata versare qualche droga nel suo cocktail e poi … . e sapeva perché molti uomini l’avrebbero fatto: perché Santana era bella, perché era giovane e perché era lesbica e dovevano averla vista flirtare con diverse donne, per un uomo, specie per quei bifolchi omofobi del sud doveva essere gratificante violentare una lesbica, li rendeva così sicuri della propria virilità pensò Blaine disgustato.

Quel caso era facile, era sicuro che la soluzione fosse a portata di mano ma per qualche strano motivo non riusciva a trovarla, come se fosse nascosta, ma in bell’evidenza.

 

 

 

Compose il numero e attese, tre squilli, come avevano deciso.  
<< Sta andando tutto bene, nessuno può risalire a noi, mantieni la calma e andrà tutto bene >> disse all’interlocutore.  
<< Ho … non credo di farcela questa volta >> gli giunse dall’altro capo della linea, aveva previsto quella reazione per fortuna.  
<< Non ricominciare, sai bene perché lo stiamo facendo inoltre è tutta colpa tua, attieniti al piano come abbiamo deciso: la recitazione ce l’hai nel sangue >> l’incoraggiò, non ora che erano praticamente esclusi dai sospetti.  
<< Lo spero per te, l’altra volta fu più facile. Il tizio di New York ci creerà dei problemi? >> la domanda se l’era già posta, ma l’aveva esclusa.  
<< No, è così pieno di sé che non ci arriverà mai >> e detto questo chiuse la comunicazione.


	4. Interrogation without Solution

Nei giorni che precedettero il funerale di Brittany S Pierce Blaine Anderson fu costretto ad adeguarsi giocoforza ai ritmi di Minden, Mississipi.  
Era abituato a svegliarsi il prima possibile, fare jogging e poi lavorare fino e oltre l’orario di lavoro ma i suoi colleghi sembravano non pensarla come lui. Tanto per cominciare ogni giorno si fermavano al pub per pranzo, loro lo definivano uno spuntino veloce ma per i suoi standard quello era un pranzo e poi quando tornavano in officio nella migliore delle ipotesi si facevano un caffè e nella peggiore si addormentavano.  
Solitamente a New York un’autopsia si trovava sulla sua scrivania entro due giorni, ne erano passati già cinque e la sua scrivania era immacolata, Kurt gli aveva consigliato di avere pazienza e lui non aveva inoltrato un reclamo solamente per lui. 

A casa Corcoran le cose non stavano migliorando: erano tutti … troppo invadenti. Shelby ogni mattina gli preparava una colazione che avrebbe steso una squadra di football e nel forno c’era sempre una torta, Beth inoltre sentiva costantemente il bisogno di aggiornare tutta la casa sulla sua vita scolastica e la sua vita sentimentale che era appena agli esordi.  
Rachel e Finn non erano certamente meglio, Finn poteva anche essere dell’Ohio come lui ma ormai aveva assimilato quella morale pigra e lassista fin nelle ossa e Rachel … lei era la peggiore. La mora era infatti logorroica, sfiancante e per di più aveva la pessima abitudine di cantare quasi ogni mattina, e sebbene lo avesse pensato più e più volte Blaine non aveva avuto il coraggio di imporle di smettere.

E sul posto di lavoro non andava meglio, affatto, tutto lì accadeva con lentezza e nel lassismo generale, un atteggiamento che a New York mai e poi mai lui aveva riscontrato. Forse era lui che si era abituato ai ritmi frenetici di New York ad andare troppo veloce ma … tutto quello era assurdo e soprattutto non doveva riguardarlo quando entro un mese sarebbe tornato a quella che continuava a definire casa.  
Aveva passato quelle quattro serate a guardare filmini di matrimonio con tutta la famiglia Corcoran, filmini in cui compariva Brittany ed era qualcosa che lui disapprovava. Non la biondina in sé, da quello che vedeva Brittany doveva essere stata una ragazza piena di vita, ma questa … personalizzazione della vittima. Una delle prime cose che la Sylvester gli aveva insegnato non appena era uscito dall’Accademia era proprio il non affezionarsi troppo alle vittime o ai loro familiari, non era utile alle indagini frequentare le famiglie delle vittime, empatizzare con loro e soprattutto pensare alla vita della vittima.

La Sylvester preferiva addirittura non chiamare le vittime con i loro nomi, trovando dei soprannomi o preferendo “ John Doe “ per gli uomini e “ Jane Doe “ per le donne, un modo per non personalzizare troppo le vittime sosteneva.  
Come diceva sempre la Sylvester “ il 90% degli omicidi accadono in famiglia, l’8 è opera di sconosciuti e solo il 2% si può imputare a un serial killer “ e lui aveva condotto le sue indagini focalizzandosi su Santana e sulla famiglia Pierce. Ed erano stati due buchi nell’acqua.

Whitney e Pierce Pierce non avevano saputo riferirgli nulla, a sentire loro Brittany non aveva nemici e quando aveva chiesto se ci fosse qualche dissapore tra la bionda e la latina avevano risolutamente negato.  
<< Deve essere stata dura per lei crescere il figlio della sua compagna >> era un’ipotesi assurda ma come aveva imparato negli anni non esistono ipotesi assurde, solo ipotesi non verificabili.  
<< Assolutamente, e noi adoriamo Charlie, era persino stato scelto come paggetto, come osa anche solo … >> e poi Blaine aveva scollegato il cervello mentre Whitney Pierce lo seppelliva di improperi e suo marito e Kurt tentavano di calmarla.  
Con Santana non era andata meglio, la latina gli era sembrata una dura ma doveva essere solo apparenza dato che aveva trascorso metà dell’interrogatorio a piangere e non gli aveva rivelato nulla di nuovo.  
<< Sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare? >> gli aveva chiesto Kurt mentre Santana stava parlottando con Sebastian e Rachel dopo che avevano terminato, era incredibile come quella comunità fosse così … chiusa. << Assolutamente, solitamente il colpevole va cercato nella cerchia domestica >> aveva spiegato lui osservando la familiarità che la latina si prendeva con i due. << Santana non avrebbe mai fatto del male a Brittany, era la sua migliore amica e … Brittany c’era quando Dani se n’è andata >> gli aveva spiegato Kurt paziente.  
<< Non puoi dubitare di tutti Blaine, se continui a insistere si chiuderanno a riccio e nessuno ti dirà mai nulla >> aveva aggiunto il castano e come sempre Blaine era rimasto sorpreso dagli occhi dell’altro, erano così … a volte c’erano dei momenti in cui provava il desiderio i tuffarvici dentro da quanto erano profondi.

Quella sera, poco prima dell’ennesimo filmino ebbe la piacevole sorpresa di trovare anche Kurt a casa Corcoran, proprio quello di cui aveva bisogno si disse, e Sam che gli aveva appena mandato la foto dell’ennesima festa di Rubuland a cui lui e Tina avrebbero partecipato non era certamente d’aiuto. Adorava quelle feste stravaganti in cui finiva sempre per rimorchiare e divertirsi con i suoi amici, e ovviamente il Mississippi non offriva simili cose.  
<< Rachel mi ha chiesto di venire, mi ha detto che le è rimasto solamente un filmino e non sapevo come passare la serata >> gli rispose il castano mentre dalla cucina si avvertiva profumo di pollo, torta e pancake.  
<< Non … grazie >> avrebbe voluto dirgli tante cose, che era lieto di vederlo, che non si sarebbe dovuto scomodare e che avrebbe voluto portarlo con sé a New York, uno come Kurt era sprecato a Minden.  
<< Abito dall’altro lato della strada, hai presente l’officina? Beh, è di mio padre … non sapeva a chi affittare l’appartamento e così quando sono tornato da New York mi ci sono trasferito >> gli rispose Kurt, come se gli avesse appena letto nel pensiero. E così Kurt era stato a New York ma per qualche motivo poi era tornato ed era questo che Blaine non comprendeva, oltre al tono dell’altro. Non c’era rammarico o rassegnazione nelle parole di Kurt, quella era una semplice costatazione. Avrebbe voluto fargli altre domande ma proprio in quel momento Finn e Rachel scesero le scale sorridendo e lui non ne ebbe l’opportunità.

Il filmino risultò essere quello del matrimonio di Finn e Rachel e lui rimase incantato nel vedere quanta felicità i due irradiassero, sembrava come se per loro amarsi fosse semplice come respirare, e quella era una cosa che segretamente lui invidiava.  
Il filmino doveva essere di almeno otto anni prima, Beth era poco più di una bambina e lo stesso Charlie doveva avere tre o due anni. Furono due le cose che lo sorpresero: come Brittany in qualsiasi occasione sorridesse e di come fosse palese la cotta di Marley per Sebastian, Marley era con Ryder eppure non la smetteva di guardare l’altro e ogni tre secondi gli toccava la mano.  
<< Da quanto tempo ha questa cotta? >> sussurrò a Kurt mentre sullo schermo Finn ballava con Shelby e Rachel li guardava felice e innamorata. << Dal liceo, hanno frequentato la scuola cattolica loro, assieme a Rory, Sugar e Kitty, quando durante il college Sebastian aveva … un’altra persona Marley lo ha coperto, e stavano lui a Yale e lei a Jackson >> gli rispose dolcemente Kurt prima di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla, proprio nel momento in cui Rachel ballava allegramente con Beth e Mercedes e Kurt … beh, stavano sbevazzando. 

E quello non era il modo in cui lui trascorreva solitamente i venerdì sera ma era piacevole, intimo, domestico e forse si disse Blaine poteva essere gradevole, ma solo come una pausa temporanea.

[-]

Il sabato mattina Blaine Anderson venne svegliato da Rachel che entrò nella sua stanza senza bussare e portandogli il caffè.  
<< Mamma ti sta preparando la colazione, poi andiamo tutti insieme al funerale >> gli annunciò la mora prima di uscire canticchiando quella che a lui sembrò Barbra Streisard lasciandolo senza parole, per fortuna non dormiva nudo altrimenti sarebbe stato oltremodo imbarazzante.  
Non era mai stato al funerale di una vittima ma per fortuna aveva portato un completo nero, all’inizio pensava di usarlo in una qualche uscita ma si era accorto che non importava a nessuno. 

La chiesa sembrava uscita direttamente dallo spot di un candidato del partito repubblicano pensò Blaine prima di raggiungere Kurt e sedersi accanto a lui, i Pierce e Santana erano ovviamente in prima fila e c’era tutta Minden, e se il suo quinto senso e mezzo non lo ingannava il colpevole era tra loro, non credeva alla teoria dell’assassino di passaggio a cui gli altri si appigliavano, era possibile ma improbabile.  
La funzione fu molto sobria, la migliore amica di Kurt, Mercedes Jones cantò e Blaine notò che aveva una voce potente da tipica cantante soul, a New York una ragazza come lei avrebbe sfondato, la bara era aperta e fino a ché il reverendo non invitò amici e parenti a dire qualche parole tutto andò bene.  
Fu così che Blaine Anderson apprese che Brittany era una sorta di genio della matematica, che al liceo era stata l’ “ esperimento etero “ di Kurt, che possedeva un gatto di nome lord Tubbington che a quanto sembrava fare un sacco di cose e che era una maestra meravigliosa. 

L’ultima a parlare fu Santana e Blaine per un istante provò pena per lei, prima di ricordarsi che doveva restare freddo e razionale.  
<< Io e Brittany ci siamo avvicinate molto dopo che Dani … beh, mi lasciò per dirlo in due parole. E lei … era così gentile, disponibile e buona in quei mesi che en fui colpita, era con me quando mio figlio Carlos nacque e lo amò come se fosse suo. È stata una madre eccezionale per lui, insegnandogli a ballare non appena ha iniziato a camminare e non mostrando mai favoritismi quando lui era nella sua classe. Brittany non credeva nella malvagità umana, era sempre così fiduciosa e credeva negli altri, aveva come … come una luce, era impossibile non amarla. Siamo state felici insieme per questi anni, tutti e tre, ogni volta che c’era qualche problema sapeva sempre risolverlo, che si trattasse dei compiti di Charlie, di darmi una mano al diner o della sua scuola. Ha insegnato a così tanta gente come ballare … e … non si meritava questo, io … >> poi la latina non riuscì a finire e scese tremante.  
Mentre una parte del suo cervello era impegnata nel consolare mentalmente Santana l’altra metà stava lavorando furiosamente, perché in tutto quello c’era un dettaglio che non tornava.  
Dani aveva mollato Santana dopo aver saputo della gravidanza, forse era da qualche parte nel Paese e non aveva più contatti con nessuno ma c’era qualcosa nella tempistica che gli suonava sbagliato, come se Santana gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa ma gli altri sembravano non curarsene.

Anche al rinfresco che si teneva al diner quel dubbio continuò a tormentarlo tanto che decise di parlarne con Thad, i giornalisti del Profondo Sud erano peggio delle casalinghe pettegole si disse.  
<< Dani … non mi ricordo molto di lei, tranne che si tingeva spesso i capelli e suonava la chitarra, dovresti chiederlo a Kurt e a Rachel, sono loro i grandi amici di Santana, ora se vuoi scusarmi yankee … >> era stata la risposta dell’altro prima che si dirigesse a grandi passi verso Marley che sembrava aver trovato la spalla di Sebastian alquanto comoda.  
<< E’ una bella foto >> disse a Kurt indicando una foto dove una Brittany sorridente era seduta sull’erba, doveva essere estate a giudicare dagli abiti, ma era fine gennaio e tutti andavano in giro in camicia.  
<< L’ha scattata Jeff Sterling, ha uno studio proprio in Main Street, qui è praticamente il fotografo ufficiale di Minden, lavora freelance per il giornale, suo fratello fa il fioraio >> rispose il castano indicandogli un biondo palesemente tinto che stava conversando con il collega di Thad.

Era un’idea folle ma voleva parlare con il fotografo ma venne anticipato da questi: << Blaine Anderson, Kurt? Devo consegnarvi questa … l’ho scattata alla festa di capodanno e siccome non è venuta bene non l’ho consegnata a Brittany ma siccome non eravamo solo noi di Minden … >>.  
Blaine rimase senza parole accettando la foto con un sorriso, alla prima occhiata non notava nulla di sbagliato, forse era un po’ sfocata ma forse ad una seconda occhiata … quello che in quel momento lo colpì fu come Sterling avesse volutamente ignorato che qualcuno a Minden poteva essere colpevole.  
<< La ringrazio molto, vedrò cosa posso fare >> rispose prima di dirigersi verso il buffet e notando come Santana non perdeva d’occhio Charlie.  
<< Il referto dell’autopsia indica che la vittima è stata colpita con forza, come se l’assassino volesse colpire proprio lei, questo vuol dire che la vittima conosceva il suo assassino >> sussurrò a Kurt che lo aveva seguito.  
<< Attento a quello che dici altrimenti potrebbe scatenarsi una caccia all’uomo >> gli rispose di rimando Kurt con un sorriso complice. << Mi aiuterai, vero? >> domandò, quella volta aveva bisogno di aiuto, e di qualcuno che conosceva il luogo.  
<< Non vedo perché no? E ricordati che domani sei invitato al barbeque >> fu la risposta prima che Kurt gli poggiasse la mano sulla spalla.

Aveva provato da esterno, e non aveva funzionato, per far andare avanti le indagini doveva vincere le sue idee sul Sud, che comunque restavano valide come stava scoprendo, e immergersi nella loro mentalità, capirli, come sosteneva la Sylvester “ vivi come l’assassino ma non diventarlo “, e per come la vedeva Blaine Anderson tutti là dentro erano dei potenziali assassini.


	5. Kitty get Your Gun

La domenica mattina, quando non aveva nessun caso, a Blaine Anderson piaceva alzarsi tardi, farsi un caffè e poi passare la giornata oziando e dedicandosi al dolce far niente fino alla cena quando lui e Sam si sarebbero divisi una maxi pizza. Quando frequentava Dave la mattina pranzavano insieme e poi ne approfittavano epr passare del tempo assieme, questo finché il suo lavoro non si era intrufolato persino nel week end.  
Quella domenica invece venne svegliato che erano appena le otto di mattina da Rachel della sua stanza indossando solamente la vestaglia e stringendo tra le mani il vassoio della colazione. << Ben svegliato, ti vengo a cercare per le undici e poi partiamo, la chiesa cattolica è dove abbiamo tenuto il funerale >> gli spiegò, solo perché era di origini irlandesi, il suo bisnonno era arrivato in America all’inizio del secolo, non significava mica che fosse religioso.  
<< Ti ringrazio molto Rachel, ma io … io non sono un tipo molto religioso >> le rispose, aveva messo piede in chiesa pochissimo, sicuramente per il suo battesimo ma i suoi genitori erano atei e l’avevano battezzato solamente per non dare un dispiacere a sua nonna, nonna Anderson era quella religiosa in famiglia, non lui. Non appena pronunciò quelle parole vide Rachel bloccarsi e fissarlo come se avesse appena sostenuto che la terra fosse piatta.  
<< Capisco, Finn invece lo è, ognuno fa come crede, questo è un Paese libero >> rispose la mora prima di appoggiare il vassoio accanto a lui e andarsene.

Fece colazione in silenzio e quando scese trovò Shelby che stava aiutando Beth con i compiti mentre Rachel sembrava appena tornata dal jogging.  
<< Rachel, quando avremo i risultati dell’autopsia? >> chiese per l’ennesima volta, sapeva bene che lei non era la sua partner ma erano solamente in quattro, più Schuester, e dunque lei doveva sapere qualcosa.  
<< Entro domani, ma a New York non vi rilassate mai? >> gli domandò lei prima di salire di sopra per una doccia.  
Si rilassava, lui sapeva esattamente come rilassarsi, solo che … il suo lavoro era più importante si disse.  
<< Come mai così tardi? >> chiese prima di salutare le altre due.  
<< Wes questa domenica è impegnato a catalogare i suoi … pezzi da collezione e David come ogni settimana lo aiuta >> rispose Rachel leggermente imbarazzata.

Rimase a leggere “ via col vento “, e lui che aveva visto solamente il film, almeno finché non sentì la porta di casa aprirsi, da quelle parti nessuno chiudeva a chiave, e poi si lamentavano dei furti, era un po’ come cercarsela si disse lui prima di alzarsi e scorgere Kurt che stava parlando con Finn.  
<< Eccoti qui, è bello vederti, pronti per il barbeque? >> chiese Shelby prima che Beth li raggiungesse, Kurt aveva pazienza con lei, una pazienza che gli invidiava molto e … era l’unico abitante del Sud a cui si fosse sinceramente affezionato e quello era anche troppo considerato che ormai mancava meno di un mese al suo trionfale ritorno a New York.  
<< Speriamo che sia la volta buona questa >> rispose il castano prima di sorridergli, e Blaine si sentì il viso in fiamme come quando era ancora al liceo e aveva un’enorme cotta per Sam, poi erano diventati migliori amici ma quella era un’altra storia.  
<< Perché, cosa è successo la volta scorsa? >> chiese curioso, quando era arrivato una settimana prima pioveva ma forse Kurt si riferiva ad altro. << Ha piovuto per tutto il giorno, quello che mi ha veramente sorpreso è che Sebastian conosca così bene il cajun da imprecare in quella lingua, su dieci parole otto erano parolacce mi ha riferito Marley >> rispose Kurt con calma prima che Rachel li raggiungesse.

<< L’hai sistemata? >> chiese Finn non appena uscirono tutti e quattro da casa Corcoran.  
<< Papà ha terminato ieri sera, speriamo funzioni >> rispose Kurt prima di indicargli … non era possibile, non poteva crederci … no, quello era troppo eppure era lì e lui non stava sognando.  
<< Il generale Lee? >> chiese, il padre di Sam assomigliava in maniera incredibile a Bo Duke e così lui durante le sue visite a casa del biondo aveva fatto il piano di “ Hazzard “, sapeva che a suo tempo la serie era bella ma … al Sud erano tutti matti.  
<< No, il generale Forrerst, e non provare a guidarla, dovrai passare sulle mie copie di Vogue per averla >> rispose Kurt facendolo ridere, con lui era tutto facile si disse mentre si sedeva, Kurt sapeva come farlo stare a suo agio ed era l’unico che provasse sinceramente ad aiutarlo, inoltre era veramente attraente e … Blaine sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto ma non riusciva a fare a meno di guardarlo.  
Il tragitto avvenne in silenzio, interrotto solamente dalla musica country che usciva dalla radio e Blaine rimase sorpreso nel vedere la loro destinazione.

<< Fa sempre un bell’effetto, vero? Non farlo notare altrimenti Sebastian farà la ruota peggio di un pavone >> gli disse Finn mentre un’altra macchina si fermava accanto alla loro.  
Quella non era una casa, era una reggia, era … Tara, era un’autentica magione del Sud, con portico bianco, finestre bianche e la staccionata bianca, mancavano solo i campi di cotone e gli schiavi e poi Blaine era sicuro di ritrovarsi sul set di “ 12 anni schiavo “.  
<< Ma … è meravigliosa, è della sua famiglia? >> chiese curioso mentre Kitty aiutava Artie a scendere dalla macchina.  
<< Di sua nonna, ha qualcosa come dieci stanze da letto, di cui due con i letti sfondati per il troppo sesso >> intervenne la biondina con un sorrisetto saputo che lo fece divenire scarlatto.  
<< Non sapevo ci foste anche voi >> disse Rachel prima di stringersi al braccio di Finn.  
<< Sono la sua peggiore amica, e ovvio che mi avrebbe invitato, e non sono da sola >> rispose Kitty indicando Marley che si stava avvicinando stretta a Ryder. Se prima ne dubitava ora Blaine ne era sicuro, la castana aveva una cotta per Sebastian: bastava vedere come era vestita, tutti loro erano vestiti casual, lui indossava il suo papillon casual, e lei … abiti eleganti, ballerine e un sorriso che sembrava quasi finto.  
A quell’ora lui solitamente si alzava ma quella non era New York e doveva abituarsi, inoltre … inoltre Kurt era con lui si disse.

 

[-]

 

La prima cosa che udì non appena furono abbastanza vicini fu il rumore di un’arma da fuoco seguito da uno schianto.  
<< Thad si sta allenando >> disse Ryder con calma mentre tutti loro procedevano come se quella fosse la norma.  
<< Allenando? >> chiese lui sorpreso.  
<< Thad Harwood è uno dei migliori tiratori della contea, alla rievocazione è uno dei migliori >> gli spiegò Kurt prima di appoggiarsi a lui, ad occhi esterni poteva sembrare un gesto involontario ma Blaine aveva l’impressione che l’altro l’avesse fatto di proposito, conosceva bene quel posto dunque non poteva averlo fatto per sbadataggine o per errore.  
Non doveva pensare a Kurt, uno dei primi insegnamenti che aveva ricevuto era quello di cogliere ogni minimo indizio, persino quando non era in servizio, una volta ad una cena con Dave aveva passato metà della serata a fare telefonate ignorando l’altro, ma era per una buona causa si era giustificato.

Quello che vide gli fece realmente credere di essere finito in un altro mondo: Thad Harwood si stava esercitando con un fucile che sembrava uscito direttamente dalla guerra di secessione e colpiva praticamente qualsiasi cosa si movesse mentre Sebastian stava tranquillamente prendendo il sole.  
Thad Harwood era un eccellente tiratore, ma questo non lo portava da nessuna parte con le indagini dato che l’arma del delitto era un’arma da taglio e non era stata trovata sul luogo del delitto.  
<< E ora, come – un colpo – come ci facciamo annunciare? >> chiese prima di tapparsi le orecchie, gli altri dovevano esserci abituati ma lui no, per fortuna la telefonata con Sam e Tina l’aveva riconfortato, Sam stava perorando la sua causa con la Sylvester assieme a Jane e questo lo faceva ben sperare.  
<< Ricorda quando Kitty ha detto che Thad è uno dei migliori tiratori della contea, beh … solo il miglior tiratore della contea lo farebbe smettere >> intervenne Artie orgoglioso, Blaine per un istante avrebbe voluto ridirgli in faccia ma poi si ricordo che non sarebbe stato corretto, forse Artie Abrams era realmente un buon tiratore, nonostante la sedia a rotelle, anzi la sedia non contava nulla si corresse mentalmente.  
<< E chi sarebbe? >> dal tono di Ryder era evidente che tutti loro avevano già assistito a quella conversazione e la stavano replicando per lui, forse gli abitanti del sud non erano così da buttare si disse riconoscente.

Non ebbe il tempo di fare una domanda che sentì un colpo e vide Sebastian e Thad voltarsi, proprio nel momento in cui Kitty si rimetteva la pistola nella tasca dei pantaloni, << Io, Blaine Anderson, io sono il miglior tiratore della regione >> rispose la bionda prima di salutare gli altri lasciandolo perplesso.  
Dunque anche Kitty aveva dimestichezza con le armi da fuoco, e avrebbe potuto tranquillamente difendere Brittany se solo avesse saputo a cosa la bionda stava andando incontro, eppure Brittany che doveva saperlo era uscita in piena notte per incontrarsi con Santana e invece aveva incontrato il suo assassino dato che Santana non si era presentata, o così sosteneva la latina.

 

[-]

 

L’ultima volta che aveva partecipato ad un barbeque era stato poco prima che partisse per l’università, poi tra l’università, il lavoro e le poche relazioni che aveva cercato di far funzionare non era più riuscito a trovare tempo per quell’attività.  
E ora … non l’avrebbe ammesso ma si stava divertendo, sapeva bene che tutti a modo loro stavano cercando di farlo sentire a suo agio ma solo Kurt ci riusciva, Kurt che era rimasto in silenzio per quasi tutto il tempo, Kurt seduto accanto a lui sull’erba, Kurt che aveva mangiato a malapena ma l’aveva ragguagliato su tutti i pettegolezzi su quello strano ed eterogeneo gruppo.

<< Dunque, … secondo voi chi è stato l’assassino? >> chiese arrivati al caffè, col risultato che ben otto paia di occhi lo guardarono scandalizzati, solo Kurt lo guardò con gli occhi di chi rimprovera un bambino che ha appena posto una domanda impertinente ad un gruppo di adulti.  
<< Tu senza lavoro non sai stare vero yankee? >> gli chiese Sebastian guardandolo schifato, tra lui e Kitty Blaine non sapeva dire chi corrispondesse di meno alla stereotipo del confederato campagnolo eppure vi ricadevano come se fosse inevitabile.  
Cattolici, scuola privata, quei due sembravano usciti da un depliant del partito repubblicano, questo prima che venisse a conoscenza che Kitty era una tiratrice migliore di Annie Oackley e Sebastian … beh, a sentire i racconti della bionda e della castana al liceo si era dato da fare.  
<< Il mio lavoro non mi permette una vacanza o perdite di tempo >> rispose prima che Kitty sussurrasse qualcosa a Thad che si trattenne dal ridere. Che si burlassero prue di lui, quando avrebbe arrestato il colpevole allora avrebbe ricordato a quegli sfaticati chi era il migliore.

<< Una vacanza però ti farebbe bene, almeno per staccare tra un caso e l’altro >> lo ammonì Kurt, e il suo tono non era beffardo, solo preoccupato: Kurt si stava preoccupando per lui, teneva a lui.  
Per un istante si immaginò su una spiaggia, solo lui, il sole, il suono delle onde e … conosceva fin troppo bene quegli occhi e non andava bene, non andava affatto bene dato che si era imposto di non avere legami durante quel piccolo esilio da New York. eppure per quanto facesse non riusciva a non trovare attraente Kurt, e aveva come l’impressione che l’altro se ne fosse accorto, e … aveva bisogno del suo analista il prima possibile, forse stava confondendo l’amore con al riconoscenza, doveva fissare un appuntamento con Marley, la stessa Marley che in quel momento stava canticchiando qualcosa stretta a suo marito ma che non smetteva di guardare Thad con odio, pur di farsi notare da Sebastian la castana avrebbe fatto di tutto.

<< Blaine … io e Finn abbiamo parlato. Sai che Kurt abita sopra l’officina di suo padre, e … non voglio che tu creda che ti stiamo cacciando perché non è assolutamente nostra intenzione ma … non pensare male, ma Burt ha una camera sfitta dato che si tratta di due appartamenti, e Kurt pensava che potevi affittarla, sai … non è una mia idea ma di tutti e tre >> gli disse Rachel imbarazzata guardandolo negli occhi.  
Ad essere sincero Blaine aveva pensato di andarsene da casa Corcoran già il primo giorno e ora … qualcuno lassù doveva volergli veramente bene se lo faceva trasferire da Kurt, era come se … non era possibile si disse prima di accorgersi che sorrideva come un bambino la mattina di Natale.  
<< Molto bene, grazie a tutti e tre … quanto ti devo per l’affitto? >> chiese, il suo appartamento a New York gli era costato 3500 dollari, ed era il valore di mercato, era sicuro che se avesse voluto rivenderlo avrebbe guadagnato il triplo.  
<< Non dire assurdità, non mi devi niente, anzi … ti aiuterò io con il trasloco, non preoccuparti >> gli rispose Kurt cercando di fare l’offeso anche se qualche istante dopo sorrise divertito. Un appartamento,a New York niente era più prezioso di un appartamento Kurt Hummel praticamente glielo regalava.

<< Grazie, grazie, io … non so come ringraziarti >> disse prima che l’altro lo abbracciasse di slanciò e gli sussurrasse: << Un sistema lo troviamo Anderson, sta tranquillo su quello >>, e quelle parole, unite al corpo premuto contro il suo gli fecero sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e qualcos’altro sotto la cintura ma per fortuna Kurt fece finta di non essersene accorto.

Poteva non aver fatto passi avanti nell’indagine ma era sicuro che si stava integrando, mancava meno di un mese al suo ritorno a New York ma poteva prendere quel soggiorno come una vacanza e non come un esilio.


	6. Coffee and Chinese Food

Il rapporto dell’autopsia era arrivato lunedì pomeriggio e non aveva rilevato nulla di nuovo, con l’eccezione che le fibre rimaste sotto le unghie di Brittany erano fibre sintetiche, di quelle che si usano per le divise ma questo non significava niente aveva specificato Rachel. Santana e Brittany vivevano assieme e per lavoro Santana indossava una divisa, dunque era probabile che le fibre fossero rimaste tra le unghie di Brittany in occasione del bucato.  
Blaine era l’unico convinto che il colpevole fosse da cercare tra i conoscenti della bionda, come sosteneva sempre la Sylvester e come lui aveva insegnato a Jane il colpevole è quasi sempre un familiare o un conoscente, raramente uno sconosciuto.  
Un conto era New York dove non si potevano escludere serial killer, e dove lui mangiava cronuts quando voleva e si divertiva in qualsiasi locale, e un conto era Minden, Mississipi, dove l’ultimo delitto senza soluzione era avvenuto cinque anni prima.  
Aveva chiesto di poter dare un’occhiata ai cold case e Sebastian gli era praticamente scoppiato a ridere in faccia sostenendo che da quelle parti non c’erano cold case, anni e anni di duro lavoro per poi essere deriso in quella maniera, era all’inferno si era detto Blaine, all’inferno.

L’unica cosa positiva di quel posto rimaneva Kurt, solamente lui.  
Avevano trascorso gran parte del lunedì ad occuparsi del trasloco, o meglio Blaine aveva bussato alla porta di Kurt e questi lo aveva aiutato a sistemare i suoi pochi oggetti per la casa e aveva cercato di spiegargli come funzionava da quelle parti.  
<< Questa non è New York, Los Angeles o Chicago, siamo al confine con la Louisiana e questo è il primo caso grave che io ricordi, siamo tutti spaventati, solo che … reagiamo in maniera diversa >> gli aveva spiegato prima di invitarlo per un tea il pomeriggio seguente.

Quella mattina stava rileggendo l’autopsia per l’ennesima volta alla ricerca di un qualche indizio quando rilesse per la terza volta il paragrafo che si riferiva agli oggetti personali di Brittany.  
<< Non avevi detto che Brittany teneva un diario? >> chiese a Kurt, Schuester leggeva il giornale e Rachel e Sebastian erano impegnati con Marley che aveva avuto l’idea di fare un salto da loro per sapere se poteva dare una mano.  
<< Certamente, lo teneva per non dimenticare nulla, al liceo sosteneva che lord Tubbington, il suo gatto, lo leggesse di nascosto >> rispose Kurt con un sorriso triste, Kurt non gli sembrava tipo da ragazze di copertura eppure come gli aveva confessato cercando di non ridere il suo primo bacio lo aveva avuto proprio dalla bionda.  
<< E lo portava sempre con sé? >> lo incalzò Blaine, vedeva chiaramente i tentativi di approccio di Marley e di come Sebastian la lasciasse fare, quando al liceo Tina si era presa una cotta per lui aveva messo subito in chiaro che era meglio che lei la smettesse e l’altra aveva obbedito.  
<< Sempre, lo portava nella borsa, perché? >> gli chiese Kurt facendosi più attento, come fosse possibile che avessero trascurato quel dettaglio per così tanto tempo? E Blaine conosceva già la risposta, erano così concentrati sulla pista dell’omicida venuto da fuori che avevano omesso quell’indizio, forse se n’erano resi conto ma avevano rimosso quell’informazione si disse, doveva essere così.  
<< Il diario non figura tra gli effetti personali che Artie e Kitty ci hanno consegnato, che lo abbiano tenuto loro? >> domandò Blaine, quei due erano dei possibili indiziati, solitamente chi trovava il corpo aveva buone possibilità di essere il colpevole, insegnamento numero tre della Sylvester e che lui aveva impartito a Jane poco prima di andare al poligono di tiro per la prima volta.

<< Non credo, a casa Brittany lo teneva sulla sua scrivania, dovremmo andare, o mandiamo loro due >> rispose Kurt indicandogli Marley che cercava in tutti i modi di toccare Sebastian e Rachel che se la rideva.  
<< Dovremmo andare noi, Santana è a casa adesso? Ma non capisce che lui non è interessato? >> chiese prima che Kurt indossasse la giacca, era così sensuale, avrebbe potuto fare il modello, con un corpo del genere era un peccato che si limitasse a fare l’agente federale. Lo trovava attraente, questo ormai era indubbio, solo che non sapeva come comportarsi, con Dave era stato l’altro a fare la prima mossa e Dave era stata la sua ultima relazione stabile, poi aveva avuto solo avventure di una notte e una cosa era abbordare qualcuno su una pista da ballo e un’altra corteggiare un collega, poteva essere un verbo antiquato ma si adattava perfettamente alla sua situazione attuale.

<< Oggi si, ha il turno pomeridiano e Charlie sarà a scuola. Lo capisce ma non è intenzionata a cedere, Thad la detesta e ogni volta che hanno fatto un’uscita a quattro al termine Ryder si scusa per ore >> gli spiegò Kurt prima di fargli cenno di seguirlo, avevano bisogno di un mandato si disse Blaine ma forse potevano trattare la cosa in maniera informale, e questo era sicuramente un vantaggio del vivere in un paesino dove si conoscevano tutti.

[-]

Casa Lopez- Pierce era esattamente davanti la farmacia e Blaine rimase sorpreso nel vedervi uscire proprio in quel momento Thad Harwood che dopo tre secondi li stava guardando con “ occhi da giornalista “.  
<< Cosa ci fa qui? >>, come gli diceva sempre Dave che era procuratore sportivo la miglior difesa è l’attacco. Il suo ex si riferiva al football ma Blaine aveva sempre trovato la frase utile per quel che riguardava il suo lavoro.  
<< Sono passato a prendere i miei sonniferi, dall’adolescenza soffro d’insonnia e se non li prendo rischio di passare la notte a fissare il soffitto, voi due invece … andate da Santana? >> rispose l’ispanico, dunque poteva anche entrare un ladro in casa e Thad non se ne sarebbe accorto rifletté Blaine, era un dettaglio inutile ma in un indagine non esistono dettagli inutili, solo dettagli secondari.  
<< Non sono affari suoi signor Harwood >> rispose prima di avviarsi seguito da Kurt che si scusava, ecco perché odiava i giornalisti, s’impicciavano sempre e pretendevano di conoscere sempre la verità.

Santana per fortuna era in casa, indossava una canottiera rossa e pantaloni da ginnastica e sembrava nel bel mezzo delle pulizie di primavera quando venne ad aprire alla porta. << Cosa vi serve? >> chiese prima di farli entrare.  
<< Volevamo solo sapere una cosa, ma se ti disturbiamo torniamo dopo >> dichiarò Kurt mentre lui si sentiva a disagio. << Ma quale disturbo Porcellana, tu e il nano fatemi qualsiasi domanda, vi preparo un caffè? O una limonata? >> chiese l’ispanica con un sorriso che però non arrivò agli occhi.  
<< Una limonata andrà benissimo, sa che non abbiamo trovato il diario di Brittany tra gli effetti personali che gli Abrams ci hanno consegnato >> disse subito senza preamboli, era meglio arrivare al punto il prima possibile.  
Santana li fissò ad occhi sbarrati mentre Kurt gli lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero prima di correre a sorreggere Santana. << Deve essere a casa, non ho toccato nulla di suo, solo … pensavo di cominciare oggi >> rispose la latina prima di sparire in cucina.  
<< Potevi essere più delicato >> lo rimproverò Kurt a bassa voce. << Potevo ma a che sarebbe servito? E ora mettiamoci a lavoro >> si difese lui prima di chiedere al castano dove si trovasse la stanza delle due.  
Aveva indossato i guanti e si era messo a cercare indizi ma non aveva trovato nulla, il diario della bionda sembrava scomparso ma aveva notato la quantità di fotografie, Santana con sua madre e sua nonna, Brittany con i suoi genitori, le due con Charlie e una di Santana con le sue colleghe che sorrideva entusiasta.

<< Hai lavorato con Santana? >> chiese, quello nella foto era chiaramente Kurt, e la divisa gli stava da favola pensò Blaine.  
<< Per pagarmi il college, lo stage a Vogue.com era ovviamente non retribuito e una volta tornato da New York avevo bisogno di denaro >> fu la risposta di Kurt prima di cercare sotto il letto e offrendo così un’ottima visuale del suo fondoschiena a Blaine che arrossì. I pantaloni gli fasciavano perfettamente il sedere pensò, e per un secondo fu tentato di poggiarvi le mani e il solo pensiero bastò a fargli sentire i pantaloni improvvisamente più stretti.

<< È questa è la prima volta che un uomo s’inginocchia su questo pavimento, escluso Charlie quando ancora gattonava >> le parole di Santana lo fecero tornare alla realtà proprio nel momento in cui Kurt si rialzava con la polvere tra i capelli, e Blaine provò il desiderio di togliergliela dolcemente e di passare le mani tra quei capelli per tutto il tempo necessario.  
<< Molto spiritosa Satana, comunque non ho trovato nulla, mi chiedo dove sia finito >> le rispose Kurt prima di accettare il caffè con un sorriso sarcastico, il diario non era dagli Abrams, a meno che non lo stessero nascondendo, non era a casa Lopez – Pierce e certamente non era alla sede. Poteva averlo preso l’assassino ma perché proprio quello, solitamente i serial killer prelevavano feticci più immediati, più riconoscibili si disse Blaine, tutto quello era strano, tutto il caso era strano.

[-]

Quella sera Blaine Anderson aveva appena contemplato la desolazione del suo frigorifero, rimpiangendo per un istante la cucina di Shelby e stava già per cercare un take away o almeno un diner, quando sentì bussare alla porta.

Rimase sorpreso di trovarvi Kurt che lo fissava con un’ordinazione di cibo cinese tra le mani. Il castano vestiva esattamente con gli stessi abiti della giornata eppure appariva straordinariamente seducente, tanto che Blaine si vergognò di avergli aperto vestito con la sua felpa del college e i pantaloni del pigiama, le sue speranze non erano scese, erano finite direttamente sottoterra.  
<< Mi stavo chiedendo … insomma … siccome io non ho impegni questa sera, spero nemmeno tu, perché non ceni da me? Devi solo attraversare il corridoio e … a meno che non abbia un altro impegno ovviamente >> gli propose Kurt e Blaine sorrise, com’era possibile che anche mentre balbettava e lo fissava timoroso di una sua risposta negativa Kurt fosse attraente?  
<< Certamente, io … mi cambio, dammi cinque minuti e arrivo >> rispose prima di precipitarsi verso il suo armadio alla ricerca di qualcosa di presentabile.

E così dieci minuti dopo erano sul divano di Kurt, a mangiare cinese e a guardare “ Treme “ che a quanto sembrava piaceva a tutti e due, e quello lo aveva rassicurato, era raro trovare qualcuno che avesse i suoi stessi gusti, con Sam avevano fatto maratone di film Marvel, con Tina di commedie romantiche, e con Dave … beh avevano gusti completamente all’opposto.  
<< Chi sono quelli? >> chiese mentre Kurt stava buttando le confezioni nel cestino indicando tre foto diverse in cui Kurt era insieme ad una specie di punk gotich, un tizio che a occhi e croce gli sembrava inglese e … quello doveva essere suo padre.  
<< I miei ex, Elliot Gilbert in arte Starchild, Adam Crawford che frequentavo quando ero a New York, e … Walter, e prima che tu dica qualcosa: non ho un complesso d’Edipo o mi piace fare il boy toy, solo … è successo >> gli arrivò dalla cucina, quel Walter doveva avere l’età di suo padre, e Kurt l’aveva frequentato, normalmente si sarebbe sentito schifato da quella cosa ma non sentiva niente, appena una punta di gelosia.  
<< Non ti sto giudicando, figurati, ognuno è libero di fare le proprie scelte, solo … ai tuoi amici e alla tua famiglia stava bene? >> chiese curioso, Walter era un bell’uomo, e lui da bambino aveva avuto una per Goerge Clooney ma da adulto mai sarebbe uscito con qualcuno tanto più rande di lui.  
<< Dipende, Rachel e Finn erano perplessi e a mio padre all’inizio non andava bene ma … diciamo che è finita dopo qualche mese, e se non ti spiace parliamo d’altro >> e Blaine annuì con la testa.

Parlarono di moda, avevano lo stesso numero preferito di Vogue, di New York che Blaine non cessava di rimpiangere e del liceo, Blaine nominò en passant l’aggressione che aveva subito al secondo anno di liceo e ringraziò mentalmente Kurt quando questi non chiese altri dettagli. Lui invece venne a scoprire che Kurt aveva perso sua madre quando era un bambino, che al liceo era stato l’unico cheerleader della squadra e suo padre si era risposato con la madre di Finn. Si erano conosciuti al matrimonio di Finn e Rachel e dopo qualche tempo Carole Hudson si era trasferita a Minden, Mississipi.  
La serata era volata, era da secoli che Blaine non si sentiva così bene nel chiacchierare e basta, mai con Dave aveva raggiunto una simile intesa, l’unico era stato Sam ma Sam Evans era il suo migliore amico. Kurt era intelligente, Kurt era attraente, Kurt era spiritoso, Kurt era semplicemente perfetto si disse Blaine mentre si incamminava verso la porta rimpiangendo che il tempo fosse volato.

<< Mi … mi sono trovato veramente bene questa sera Kurt. Io … forse … se a te sta bene … dovremmo rifarlo … se a te va bene, cioè … >> odiava non sapere cosa dire, e … non aveva nemmeno la scusa di essere ubriaco quella volta.  
<< Certo, hai ragione … noi … dovremmo rifarlo >> annuì Kurt con un sorriso prima di avvicinarsi e Blaine pensò che l’altro volesse abbracciarlo e d’istinto aprì le braccia per accoglierlo.

Quello che accadde lo lasciò sorpreso, senza parole e con un principio di farfalle nello stomaco: Kurt lo aveva si abbracciato, appariva così fragile eppure aveva una forza d’animo fuori dal comune, poi lo aveva fissato negli occhi e aveva cercato le sue labbra in un bacio veloce e che nulla aveva di amichevole. Era stato appena un contatto di labbra eppure Blaine si era sentito venir meno, come se all’improvviso si trovasse esattamente dove doveva essere, e tutto il resto, New York, il lavoro, Dave e gli altri, tutto quello non contasse nulla. C’erano solo Kurt, Kurt e le sue labbra, non aveva bisogno d’altro.  
Cercò di rispondere al bacio ma appena aprì le labbra l’altro si allontanò da lui pur continuando a fissarlo, aveva degli occhi bellissimi pensò Blaine mentre le sue labbra ricordavano ancora il sapore di quelle di Kurt.

<< Buona notte Blaine, dormi bene >> lo salutò Kurt prima di chiudere la porta  lasciarlo sul corridoio con il fantasma delle sue labbra premute contro le sue, tante domande e la testa che girava, oltre alle farfalle nello stomaco e un rossore che avrebbe fatto invidia a una liceale.


	7. Court and Invitantions

La mattina dopo per la prima volta in cinque anni di lavoro Blaine Anderson si svegliò tardi.  
Si svegliava tardi solamente di domenica e ultimamente nemmeno quello ma … quella era un’occasione speciale si disse mentre si vestiva. Aveva passato tutta la notte a pensare al contatto con Kurt a come questi lo avesse baciato e a come per pochi secondi si fosse sentito in pace con sé stesso e con il mondo. Per un istante niente aveva contato, né il caso né New York, solo Kurt e le sue labbra, nient’altro.  
Forse il Sud poteva piacergli si disse prima che il suo cellulare squillasse vanificando la sua idea di parlare con Kurt, doveva parlargli, farsi spiegare tutto e poi … non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quello che era accaduto, non voleva nemmeno provarci. 

Non era Sam, aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con il suo migliore amico, ma Jane che aveva perorato la sua causa con la Sylvester e aveva anche cominciato ad uscire con Mason del reparto anti truffe.  
<< Mason del reparto informatico? Quello con la sorella inquietante? >> chiese mentre si incamminava, il generale Forrest era parcheggiato di fronte ma Kurt preferiva andare fino alla sede a piedi, come facevano tutti gli altri. << Si signor Anderson, e comunque sua sorella non è inquietante ma solo protettiva, la Sylvester mi ha concesso di parlare di lei per cinque minuti e questa è già una vittoria >> lo informò Jane prima di chiudere la conversazione.  
Per un secondo aveva sentito i rumori tipici di New York e tutto gli era mancato ma gli bastò aprire la porta e sentire in lontananza la voce di Kurt per dimenticare una seconda volta New York. 

<< Da soli? E senza un mandato? Ma tu sei un demente allora! >>, e quello era Sebastian, ne era sicuro.  
<< Ci ha fatto entrare lei, e sono andato da lei come amici! >> rispose Blaine, Kurt aveva una voce acuta e Blaine si chiese se fosse così rumoroso anche durante …  
<< Non me ne frega un cazzo, tu sei un incosciente, sai che ti può denunciare? Non lo farà ma se mi metti in pericolo un’altra volta presento un reclamo >> e fu allora, nel sentire quelle parole che Blaine batte le nocche della mano sul muro per segnalare la sua presenza.  
<< Blaine, che bello vederti, ora dobbiamo passare in tribunale e poi Kurt potrebbe accompagnarti da Wall Mark, mi ha appena detto che il tuo frigo è paurosamente vuoto >> lo salutò Rachel con un sorriso prima di abbracciarlo, erano troppo calorosi da quelle parti pensò Blaine.  
<< In tribunale, e perché? >> chiese mentre cercava Kurt con lo sguardo, sapeva bene perché dovevano andare in tribunale ma voleva sentirlo dall’altro, Kurt stava per rispondere ma fu preceduto: << Per un mandato, tu e Faccia da Checca avete avuto la splendida idea di recarvi da Santana senza niente in mano, almeno se avete trovato qualcosa potremo fingere che è stata trovata durante una regola perquisizione. Yankee, tocca tutto su cui riesci a mettere le mani >> e Blaine dovette ammettere che Sebastian aveva ragione, peccato che non avessero trovato niente, nemmeno il diario di Brittany che per come la vedeva lui era perso per sempre.

<< Scusate, Wes mi ha chiamato suggerendo di far confrontare l’inchiostro delle penne di Brittnay, sembra che quella sera abbia scritto qualcosa sul diario, strano che non compaia nel rapporto che ci ha mandato >> intervenne Schuester, per come la vedeva lui quello era un indizio minimo, normale che nessuno di quei campagnoli se ne fosse accorto si disse Blaine.  
<< Interessante, il giudice firmerà? >> chiese Kurt curioso, aveva degli occhi così belli pensò Blaine sovrappensiero.  
<< Firmerà sicuramente, il giudice è un amico di famiglia >> rispose Sebastian con un sorriso enigmatico prima che lasciassero la stanza. 

[-]

 

Il tribunale di Minden era piccolo, così diverso da quello di New York pensò Blaine quando entrarono. Era non solo piccolo ma quasi deserto, poteva quasi sentire il ronzio dei portatili pensò Blaine per un istante.

La prima cosa che udì fu una risata, una risata sguaiata seguita da alcune risatine.  
<< Una bellissima arringa Stephen, sono rimasto veramente sbalordito, la vostra eloquenza è al massimo in questi giorni >> disse una voce potente e autoritaria. << Mi lusinga  Jonah, sa che ci tengo a dare il massimo, sapevamo già che avremmo vinto, ma esibirsi per la giuria fa sempre bene >> la seconda voce che udirono era carismatica ed eloquente, di qualcuno abituato a parlare in pubblico. << Se mi è concesso parlare giudice Rose questa volta ce la siamo vista brutta ma lo sappiamo tutti che più le cose si fanno complicate e più Stephen Smythe trionferà >> e Blaine riconobbe quella voce: era Kitty, dunque la bionda lavorava in tribunale si disse e il cognome … lentamente si voltò verso Sebastian  che alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
<< È ora che tu conosca la gente che conta Anderson >> gli rispose il più alto mentre Rachel si sistemava la gonna e Kurt si irrigidiva. << Tuo padre conosce il giudice? >> chiese per nulla sorpreso, aveva compreso come funzionava da quelle parti. << Amici dalla scuola di legge, il caro papino è pubblico ministero, qui funziona così >> fu la risposta sbrigativa. 

Il giudice Rose doveva avere sui cinquant’anni, calvo e con un completo blu scuro che incuteva timore a prima vista. Il padre di Sebastian invece doveva avere cinque, forse sette, anni di meno e appariva ancora giovanile, Blaine rimase sorpreso dalla somiglianza esistente tra i due, stessi occhi verdi, stesso portamento da padroni del mondo, indossavano gli stessi abiti si rese conto; e tutto nella sua espressione diceva chiaramente che se eri finito con lui ed eri bianco potevi cavartela altrimenti il massimo della pena.  
Kitty indossava un tailleur panna e aveva i capelli biondi legati a coda di cavallo e per un secondo gli ricordò Quinn, sembrava quasi la sua fotocopia e quello era inquietante, e strano. Quinn Fabray non aveva mai messo piede nel Profondo Sud e certamente non a Minden, certo … c’era quella faccenda ma erano passati quasi tredici anni. Accanto alla bionda c’era un ragazzino che sembrava appena uscito dal college.

<< Guarda un po’ chi c’è Stephen, tuo figlio e i suoi colleghi sai che … >> Blaine non capì quello che disse il giudice Rose ma vide chiaramente Rachel afferrare il braccio di Sebastian.  
<< È sempre bello vederla Jonah, ora sono qui per lavoro >>, Rachel continuava a tenere Sebastian per il braccio mentre Kurt stava scambiando quattro chiacchiere con Kitty prima di dirigersi nella sua direzione.  
<< Il giudice Rose è il padre di Marley, fa il giudice, è cattolico osservante e nel tempo libero dirige la banda comunale >> gli sussurrò Kurt e Blaine sentì il sangue che lentamente defluiva dal cervello verso un punto più in basso.  
I tre stavano scherzando insieme in cajun, lingua che la maggior parte di loro parlava ma che lui non capiva affatto, aveva studiato spagnolo al liceo, non francese.  
<< Molto bene, lo firmo il vostro mandato, ma poi dovete venire alla festa del country club, tra poco sarà tempo di iscrizioni ed è sempre bello avere nuovi soci >> disse il giudice Rose.

<< Lui deve essere quello nuovo, lo yankee >> disse il ragazzino indicandolo e Rachel gli sorrise condiscendente. << Myron è una specie di piccolo genio, e una diva in miniatura, nonché l’unico ebreo che si sia mai laureato alla scuola cattolica, lui e Kitty sono amici da anni >> mormorò Kurt indicandogli come Kitty e il ragazzino scherzassero allegramente.  
<< Blaine Anderson signor giudice, dovrebbe firmare un mandato >> lo salutò prima che l’altro gli stringesse con forza la mano.  
<< Molto bene, Stephen, prestami la schiena, e come ho detto alla cameriera messicana: piegati e tutto sarà più facile! >> esclamò il giudice Rose, e gli unici a ridere della sua battuta furono Kitty e Myron, Kurt addirittura li guardò schifato e Blaine si chiese come fosse possibile che un uomo simile fosse il padre di Marley. 

<< E se la cameriera avesse rifiutato? >> chiese lui curioso di sapere come sarebbe finita.  
<< Io chiamavo l’immigrazione, semplice agente Anderson, dimenticavo … Hummel, dì a tuo padre che passerò nel pomeriggio a ritirare la macchina, e … agente Anderson, è invitato alla cena di venerdì del country club di venerdì >> disse il giudice Rose prima di uscire da lì.  
<< L’invito è un “ più uno “ dunque porti chi vuole, se si gioca bene le sue carte potrebbe già essere membro, e senza nemmeno pagare la tassa d’iscrizione >> disse Stephen Smythe prima di uscire seguito da Kitty e Myron che parlottavano.  
<< Ti presento il più grande bastardo della contea, e il più stronzo dello Stato, godeteli Anderson perché se resterai qui li incontrerai moltissime volte >> gli sussurrò Sebastian prima che lui e Rachel cominciassero a battibeccare in cajun.

[-]

 

Quel venerdì sera Blaine Anderson era nel panico, e per più di una ragione.  
La prima riguarda il caso ed era quella più immediata. Wes aveva confrontato il rapporto che aveva inviato loro e sia lui che David Thompson avevano ammesso che qualcuno aveva modificato diverse parti, piccole sviste o errori ma qualcuno aveva alterato le prove con il preciso disegno di depistare le indagini.Rachel aveva chiesto se per caso non avessero dimenticato qualcosa ma l’asiatico aveva risposto che lui conservava una copia dei referti nel suo portatile, poco prima che una e mail gli comunicasse che si era aggiudicato un nuovo martelletto tra l’ilarità generale, e aveva inviato a tutti loro una copia dimostrando che qualcuno aveva alterato i risultati prima che il rapporto arrivasse a loro.

La seconda cosa era personale e per come al vedeva lui più importante. E riguardava Kurt.  
Il castano non lo aveva più cercato e ogni volta che Blaine aveva cercato di parlargli non si sa come finivano sempre per parlare di altro e non era mai solo. Si sarebbe anche convinto di aver sognato tutto se non fosse stato per la maniera in cui Kurt lo guardava, riusciva ad essere timoroso e allo stesso tempo impulsivo quando i loro occhi si incrociavano, come se non desiderasse altro che baciarlo una, due, mille volte ma allo stesso tempo temesse di farlo. Non l’avrebbe rifiutato, di questo Blaine era sicuro, forse Kurt stava aspettando che facesse la prima mossa ma lui aveva sempre avuto timore di essere il primo a esporsi, poi una volta compreso cosa provava l’altro arrivano i gesti plateali, come la serenata per Jeremiah, il flash mob per Eli o la sua proposta di convivenza a Dave dopo appena due mesi.

Avrebbe dovuto chiamare Sam ma lui e Tina quella sera avevano deciso di andare ad una festa di Rubulad e Blaine era sicuro che vi avrebbero passato tutta la serata, lui avrebbe fatto così se fosse stato a New York. New York, ultimamente non gli mancava come aveva creduto, era bello avere a che fare con gente che si prendeva una pausa, che era sinceramente interessata ai suoi problemi e sebbene a New York vedesse il suo analista anche due volte a settimana a Minden si era recato da Marley solamente la settimana prima.  
Il problema era la sera che si stava avvicinando, e l’invito al country club. Non era mai stato tipo da luoghi simili, suo padre era socio a Westerville ma lui e suo fratello Cooper avevano odiato quel luogo, così pieno di snob ipocriti che li guardavano dall’alto in basso eppure anche quell’invito poteva essere un modo per inserirsi. Avrebbe preferito una cena al diner con gli altri, persino al pub irlandese ma quando era passato da Rory per sapere se fosse aperto l’irlandese gli aveva risposto che quella sera lui nemmeno apriva e che al diner rimanevano solo due o tre cameriere.  
<< C’è la cena del country club, pomeriggio a golf, cena e poi una festicciola, tra poco devo passare a prendere Sugar dal parrucchiere: è lì da due ore >> aveva replicato l’irlandese prima di chiudere, dunque anche lui e sua moglie erano soci e la sua ultima speranza di evitare quella festa era ormai svanita.  
Non aveva uno smoking però, Finn si era offerto di prestargli il suo ma aveva declinato, poi aveva chiesto a Finn se si sarebbero visti, vivere da solo era meraviglioso ma a volte aveva come l’impressione che la cacofonia di suoni e rumori di casa Corcoran gli mancassero. E il più alto aveva risposto che no, né lui né Rachel erano soci. << Fino a cinquant’anni era vietato a neri ed ebrei, ora per farne parte bisogna dimostrare documenti alla mano di avere antenati americani da almeno cinque generazioni >> aveva spiegato il castano lasciandolo basito ed eliminando definitivamente il suo desiderio di recarsi in un posto del genere.

Per quello aveva preso il telefono e aveva composto quel numero e ora si ritrovava ad aspettare come un adolescente che Kurt rispondesse.  
<< Kurt … sono Blaine. Mi stavo chiedendo se … insomma, probabilmente avrai altri programmi ma volevo lo stesso tentare. Insomma, volevo chiederti se … non so come dirlo ma non riattaccare per favore. Allora, sai che dovevo andare al country club ma … non ho nessun “ più uno “ da portare … e mi stavo domandando se, insomma … ti andrebbe, ma solo in via ipotetica ovviamente, di … accompagnarmi … come amico, ovviamente. Puoi anche non farlo, solo … mi piacerebbe la tua compagnia e … >> non aveva idea di cosa stesse dicendo ma il suono del telefono lo sentì chiaramente: Kurt aveva riattaccato.  
Comprensibile si disse mentre si dirigeva verso il frigorifero, comprensibile, se lui avesse sentito un simile sproloquio telefonico avrebbe riattaccato molto prima, doveva solo sperare che Kurt non ne facesse parola con nessuno si disse mentre prendeva il contenitore del gelato e si dirigeva verso il divano: Friends e gelato al cioccolato, ecco di cosa aveva bisogno quella sera. 

Aveva appena iniziato la quinta stagione che sentì qualcuno bussare alla sua porta e andò ad aprire con una mano attorno al contenitore.  
Il vero miracolo fu che non gli cadde spargendo gelato tutto introno: alla sua porta c’era Kurt Hummel, vestito di tutto che lo stava osservando con un’espressione a metà tra il tenero e il divertito. << Scusa se ho riattaccato ma dovevo trovare qualcosa da mettermi, il generale Forrest è già pronto >> esordì il castano e Blaine rimase senza parole: Kurt era … bello, sexy, affascinante e tanto altro e lui era in pantofole, con un contenitore maxi di gelato tra le mani.  
<< Pensavo che … vado a cambiarmi >> disse cercando di recuperare la sua dignità.  
<< Ti aspetto qui, sono sicuro che sarai favoloso >> sussurrò Kurt vicinissimo alle sue labbra, se non fosse stato sporco di gelato, quasi senza gel e in un abbigliamento decente Blaine lo avrebbe sicuramente baciato. Ma la notte era ancora lunga, la festa sarebbe stata affollata e lui aveva tutto il tempo di rimediare.


	8. No Kiss No Party

Il country club sorgeva come in tutti i paesi di provincia sulla strada che usciva dalla città pensò Blaine quando scese dal generale Forrest.  
Kurt guidava bene, lui erano anni che non guidava seriamente, solitamente a New York quando non si trattava di lavoro prendeva un taxi e solamente se era prevista una trasferta fuori da New York si metteva al volante. Era ovvio che Kurt guidasse bene pensò in un secondo tempo, suo padre era un meccanico e doveva avergli insegnato i trucchi del mestiere e per un istante ebbe la visione di Kurt in tuta da meccanico piegato sul cofano mentre armeggiava con chiavi e altro e si sentì per l’ennesima volta i pantaloni più stretti.  
<< Guidi … davvero bene >> disse prima che l’altro gli sorridesse, Kurt aveva davvero un bel sorriso si disse Blaine cercando di controllarsi. <<Papà mi ha insegnato qualche trucco, avrei potuto rilevare l’officina ma dopo il diploma sono andato a New York  e non se n’è fatto nulla="">> gli spiegò Kurt prima di fargli strada.

<< Sei … mai venuto qui? >> chiese lui, per qualche motivo gli era tornato alla mente il ricordo di quando durante l’estate del suo secondo anno di liceo suo padre Andrew aveva cercato di “ guarirlo “ facendogli sistemare la macchina. Era una brava persona suo padre, solo che non aveva mai accettato che a lui piacessero gli uomini, o per meglio dire accettava il tutto in via teorica ma quando si trattava di presentarli i suoi compagni era evidente cosa pensasse.  
<< Alcune volte durante il liceo, quando papà fu eletto al Congresso stesero il tappeto rosso, letteralmente. È stata l’unica occasione in cui Sebastian è stato gentile con me, il giudice Rose una volta fermò papà in mezzo alla strada per riferirgli che per noi potevano fare un’eccezione, inutilmente, papà ha sempre odiato questo posto >> fu l’onesta risposta del castano mentre lui lo seguiva.  
Blaine Anderson odiava certi posti e anche quando furono nel salone, era tutto così … kitch e pacchiano pensò per un istante Blaine, aveva frequentato locali mille volte più raffinati di quel luogo si disse cercando di riderne. 

<< Ora che siamo qui, è meglio che ti faccia un corso di aggiornamento su coloro che contano a  Minden, o che credono di contare >> gli sussurrò Kurt suadente appoggiandosi alla sua spalla e lui per un istante chiuse gli occhi facendosi cullare da quella voce.  
<< Allora … conosci già il giudice Rose, e quella è sua moglie, Millie Rose, lavora alla mensa scolastica, sposati da quasi trent’anni, lui è noto in tutti gli strip bar della contea ma non divorziano perché sono cattolici >> disse indicandogli il giudice Rose e una donna in carne che al tavolo del buffet stava chiacchierando con Santana che a quanto sembrava si occupava del catering.  
<< Poi abbiamo il dottor Lopez, primario dell’unico ospedale di Minden e sua moglie Maribel, ma soprattutto la matriarca Alma Lopez, non chiamarla abuela, solo Santana poteva, prima che facesse coming out >>sussurrò Kurt indicandogli un ispanico che stava discutendo con una donna dai capelli castani.  
<< Quella con cui parla è Nancy Abrams, la madre di Artie, e ora abbiamo i pezzi forti della serata, Stephen Smythe, la sua signora Julie proveniente direttamente da Parigi e la migliore amica di lei, Susan Wilde, e per ora è tutto >> concluse prima di trascinarlo davanti a Santana.

<< Non sapevo che ti occupassi del catering >> le disse, seduti ad uno dei tavoli Thad Harwood aveva una mano sulla spalla di Sebastian mentre discorreva con Kitty la quale era seduta sulle ginocchia di Artie.  
<< Gunther ha una convenzione con questo posto, avrei preferito rimanere a casa con Charlie di questi tempi, ma a quanto sembra a nessuno di loro importa >> rispose la latina prima di servire a Kurt un cocktail.  
Doveva rilassarsi si disse Blaine, rilassarsi e non pensare al caso, almeno per quella sera non doveva pensare al caso. Aveva Kurt accanto sé, stava gustando degli antipasti che probabilmente valevano il doppio del suo stipendio e New York gli appariva sempre più lontana. Fino a qualche giorno prima l’idea di essere lontano da quella che considerava la sua città gli sarebbe stata intollerabile ma col tempo si stava abituando e la prospettiva di tornare a casa non lo entusiasmava più come quando era sceso dall’aero. 

E dopo qualche minuto fu relativamente facile ignorare l’orchestra, il brusio delle voci che si sovrapponevano e concentrarsi solo su Kurt, gli occhi di Kurt, il suo corpo, la sua presenza, la sua voce che lo cullava, in quel momento per lui esisteva solamente Kurt Hummel.  
<< Signori, signore, gentili soci, è giunto il momento della solita canzone prima del dolce, poi avremo la serata danzante e le donazioni per la scuola di danza come l’avvocato Chang ha chiesto, per ora ascoltiamo la nostra Marley Rose che per una volta non ci parla davanti ad un microfono radiofonico >> annunciò Stephen Smythe prima di lasciare il palco a Marley.  
<< Non sapevo che fossero presenti anche delle esibizioni >> disse a Kurt mentre Marley saliva sul palco. << Si esibiscono solo gli studenti della scuola cattolica, e talvolta chiamano qualcuno, due anni fa Rachel e Brittany hanno eseguito il miglior duetto della storia del club, almeno a sentire Santana >> gli rispose Kurt; quando era bambino lui e suo fratello Cooper talvolta si esibivano ma con gli anni, il lavoro, Cooper a Los Angeles era diventato più difficile trovare anche solo del tempo da trascorrere in famiglia. A New York talvolta lui e Sam si recavano al karaoke ma dopo il caso Revenger Blaine Anderson non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di dormire per una notte intera.La canzone di Marley era solo l’ennesimo tentativo della psicologa di fare colpo su Sebastian, tentativo che Blaine trovò patetico, nemmeno Tina quando erano al liceo ed era infatuata di lui si era comportata in quella maniera pensò prima di alzarsi, aveva bisogno di allontanarsi da lì. 

C’era qualcosa che non gli piaceva in tutto quello, e si riferiva al caso, era come se avesse trascurato un dettaglio irrilevante ma che alla fine si doveva rivelare il più importante e non capiva quale fosse ma era sicuro di essere sulla buona strada.

[...] 

<< Tutto bene? >> gli chiese una voce alle sue spalle e voltandosi vide Kurt che lo stava osservando, quasi non si era accorto che l’altro l’avesse seguito.  
<< Non … non lo so, pensavo fosti con gli altri >> rispose, aveva aspettato quasi una settimana prima di poter essere da solo con Kurt per potergli parlare e per fortuna aveva trovato quella saletta deserta.  
<< Quel posto non fa per me, io non sono come loro >> fu la risposta di Kurt prima di avvicinarsi a lui con un sorriso, Kurt era così … Blaine non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per descriverlo, appariva fragile come una bambola ma aveva una forza interiore che lo avrebbe portato dovunque, di questo il più basso era sicuro.  
<< Kurt, tutto questo è .. grazie ma dobbiamo parlare. Credo che tu mi debba alcune spiegazioni ma … non insisterò >> disse, voleva sapere del bacio e perché poi per giorni Kurt lo avesse ignorato.  
<< Hai ragione, hai perfettamente ragione Blaine. Allora … io .. ho sempre fatto io il primo passo e non è mai finita bene a causa delle mie grandi aspettative. Né con Elliot che dopo due anni mi ha riferito che preferiva la sua carriera a me, né con Adam che finito il suo periodo di studio è tornato a Londra e tantomeno con Walter e non solo perché aveva l’età di mio padre. Quando ti ho visto … eri così diverso, così sicuro di te, così deciso e ho pensato che … forse per una volta potevo attendere. E invece tu non hai fatto nulla, e ho pensato che … non fossi interessato a me, per questo lunedì … è accaduto quello che è accaduto.  
Ti ho baciato perché lo volevo, questo sappilo, però … diciamo che non sapevo come comportarmi. Noi due siamo colleghi e la gente mormora, già lo fanno, fidati di me e so che a New York sarà diverso ma questo è il Mississippi e anche se ne detesto la mentalità non saprei dove altrimenti vivere e … >> quello che Kurt stava dicendo era giusto, giustissimo si disse Blaine, ma a lui non importava, lui in quel momento voleva solo l’altro, voleva sfiorare quelle labbra, specchiarsi in quegli occhi e toccare quel corpo così fragile eppure così forte.

Questa volta non avrebbe sbagliato pensò un attimo prima di avvicinarsi e congiungere le loro labbra. Per un istante temette che Kurt lo allontanasse, che subisse passivamente il bacio o peggio ancora lo schiaffeggiasse ma non accadde. Si rilasso solo quando sentì quelle labbra rispondere alle sue, le mani di Kurt che lentamente gli accarezzavano i capelli, odiava che gli si toccassero i capelli eppure non provò ad allontanarlo.  
Era quello di cui aveva più bisogno in quel momento, nient’altro si disse mentre faceva scorrere le sue mani sul corpo dell’altro, Kurt lo capiva al volo, Kurt era stato l’unico che lo avesse aiutato, Kurt baciava da dio, Kurt, Kurt, solo Kurt.  
Si separarono solo per riprendere fiato e nel vedere quelle labbra screpolate che lo fissavano con bramosia l’unica cosa che Blaine desiderò fu di assaltarle una seconda volta, poi una terza, una quarta.  
Blaine si rese conto che c’era un divano solamente perché sentì il bracciolo premergli contro la schiena, tutta la sua attenzione era focalizzata su Kurt, sulle sue labbra, su i suoi occhi, sulla sua pelle, su di lui.  
Gli bastò scambiarsi uno sguardo con Kurt per comprendere che l’altro voleva la stessa cosa e veloce si mosse in quella direzione. Ebbe appena il tempo di sedersi che Kurt gli fu addosso, tornando ad assaggiare le sue labbra e subito Blaine fece scendere le sue mani dal volto dell’altro alla camicia e cominciò lentamente a trafficare con i bottoni, voleva toccare più pelle che poteva, voleva sentirla fremere al contatto con le sue dita, ne aveva così bisogno. Dopo qualche istante anche Kurt cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia dopo essersi divertito con il papillon e Blaine gemette nel sentire quelle mani eleganti e delicate che lo toccavano con così tanta bramosia e desiderio, sentì distintamente i pantaloni più stretti e anche il castano se ne accorse perché ridacchiò, aveva una risata così bella pensò Blaine.

E proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì di scatto.  
<< Io sono stufo di questa storia, hai capito? Stufo! >> urlò una voce che Blaine riconobbe come quella di Thad.  
<< Non è successo nulla, lascia che si metta in imbarazzo da sola, è divertente >> replicò una seconda voce, e Blaine provò il desiderio di seppellirsi, si trovava su un divano, con Kurt sopra di lui che si stava trattenendo dal ridacchiare e ad assistere ad una lite coniugale.  
<< Non è divertente, fa’ capire a Marley che sei gay, che sei sposato con me e che lei è sposata, ci sono momenti in cui Ryder mi fa pena, e non sto scherzando >> replicò Thad con furia, doveva essere un argomento su cui i due erano tornati più volte.  
<< Non è così … è mia amica e non è pericolosa, non è come l’altra volta >> disse Sebastian poco prima che si udisse il rumore sordo di uno schiaffo e Blaine fu tentato di sbirciare mentre Kurt ne approfittare per allontanarsi in direzione della porta a carponi, offrendogli tra le altre cose un’eccellente visuale del suo fondoschiena.  
<< Non … nominare … l’altra volta. Sono stato l’ultimo a scoprirlo e solo perché la tua amichetta Marley ti ha coperto per tutto il tempo, è stata Kitty a dirmi tutti, Kitty!  Ci sono momenti in cui vorrei amarti di meno, così mi sarebbe più facile odiarti, e altri in cui vorrei amarti di più in maniera tale che riuscirei più facilmente a perdonarti >>, era un peccato che la porta fosse così vicina si disse Blaine mentre lentamente si avvicinava, gli sarebbe piaciuto continuare ad origliare ma Kurt gli stava facendo segno di sbrigarsi e obbedì prima di poter essere in grado di udire la replica di Sebastian.

Solo quando furono a distanza di sicurezza Kurt si lasciò scappare una risata, ma a differenza delle precedenti questa era isterica e liberatoria e dopo qualche istante anche Blaine vi si unì.  
<< Non … non mi era accaduta una cosa simile >> disse Kurt tra le risate e Blaine non sapeva a cosa volesse riferirsi, a loro due che erano stati a un passo dal fare sesso sul divano di un country club o all’aver origliato una conversazione che doveva rimanere privata.  
<< Nemmeno, a me … è … la prima volta >> rispose prima di appoggiarsi all’altro.  
<< La prossima volta andrà meglio, e … non ne dobbiamo parlare >> replicò Kurt con un sorriso e Blaine sorrise a sua volta. << A cosa si riferiva con … l’altra volta? >> domandò, non era mia stato un pettegolo ma era sicuro che Kurt conoscesse anche i dettagli, il paese era piccolo e la gente parlava si disse.  
<< All’università Sebastian ha avuto … un’altra persona; lui era a Yale mentre Thad era a Jackson e … diciamo che … non fu un comportamento corretto e Marley lo copriva, Kitty invece dopo un week end al Nord torno arrabbiatissima e riferì tutto a Thad, non conosco il resto dei dettagli, dovresti chiedere a Kitty >> gli rispose Kurt mentre si dirigevano verso il parcheggio.

Non aveva fatto alcun passo avanti per quel che riguardava il caso ma per il resto, il Profondo Sud non era poi così male si disse Blaine Anderson con un sorriso, affatto niente male.

_Rispose al terzo squillò con voce assonnata, << Cosa vuoi? >> chiese._  
<< Io … non voglio farlo, non questa volta >> gli giunse dall’altra parte, sembrava tutto finito e invece c’era quella complicazione.  
<< Tu lo farai, sappiamo cosa c’è in gioco e ti ricordo che è tutta colpa tua >> replicò cercando di non alzare la voce.  
<< Lo so, non c’è un’alternativa? >>  
<< No, non c’è, dobbiamo farlo, non vorrei ma dobbiamo >> rispose cercando di non arrabbiarsi.  
<< Lo so, è stato bello vederti questa sera >> odiava quando diventava sentimentale.  
<< E anche quello che è successo nel parcheggio >> rispose con un sorriso.  
<< Non riesco a sentirmi in colpa, dorme? >>  
<< Profondamente, stammi bene e ricorda, ci sarò sempre per te >> e detto questo chiuse la conversazione e si girò dall’altro lato del letto.


	9. I Hate This Part

Kurt Hummel aveva sempre saputo quale fosse il suo posto nel mondo.  
Sapeva che al liceo sarebbe finito nei cassonetti senza poter fare nulla per evitarlo. Sapeva che la sua amicizia con Rachel si fondava principalmente sulla competizione, come al club di dibattito quando durante prima di ogni gara si disputavano il ruolo di portavoce.  
E sapeva anche che quasi ogni pomeriggio quando si recavano al diner vi avrebbero trovato i ragazzi della scuola cattolica nelle loro divise i quali puntualmente li guardavano con aria di superiorità.

Sugar Motta era l’unica che talvolta si univa a loro, e solamente perché allora usciva con Artie e c’erano momenti in cui anche Marley Rose si fermava per scambiare qualche parola se con loro c’era Unique ma Jean Batiste, Kitty Wilde e Sebastian Smythe mai e poi mai si sarebbero anche solo sognati di sedersi con loro.  
E pensare che c’era stato un momento, un mese a essere sincero si ripeteva Kurt, in cui era stato attratto, o meglio infatuato, proprio di Smythe. E che male c’era? L’altro era affascinante, sarcastico e aveva un fisico di tutto rispetto, almeno finché non apriva bocca e si rivelava uno snob arrogante e con l’aria di superiorità tipica dei cajun.  
La sua fortuna era stata trovare Elliot Gilbert in arte Starchild e con lui l’intesa musicale che condividevano, poi quella stessa intesa era diventata di natura diversa, una natura sicuramente molto più piacevole.  
Per questo era rimasto sorpreso quando durante il suo ultimo anno di liceo era stato invitato al country club, per un attimo aveva pensato che tutto si sarebbe sistemato, e Rachel e Santana erano state così entusiaste per lui, aveva indossato i suoi abiti migliori quando si era presentato al club assieme a suo padre. Non erano fatti per quel luogo, per le partite a golf, a tennis o per stare seduti su delle poltrone a spettegolare anche se la spa era di prima categoria, se n’erano resi conto nel momento esatto in cui avevano varcato quella porta.  
Non era quello che lui voleva e non era nemmeno quello a cui suo padre Burt aspirava quando si era candidato per il congresso dunque avevano entrambi rifiutato di esserne soci.

Quando al suo ultimo anno di liceo non era stato ammesso alla NYADA si era detto che le sue opportunità di andarsene da Minden erano sfumate e per questo era accaduto quello che era accaduto, complici un po’ di birra e un Elliot incredibilmente comprensibile. Kurt Hummel non si rammaricava di aver perso la sua verginità con Starchild, si rammaricava però di non ricordare nulla se non un forte mal di testa e il corpo a pezzi, quello si perché era qualcosa d’importante ma l’idea di non riuscire ad andarsene dal Sud, dalle piccole meschinerie e dai petto lezzi era stata più forte del suo buonsenso.  
Per questo aveva salutato Rachel con una certa dose di rimpianto e d’invidia, ignorando che la sua domanda per uno stage a Vogue.com era stata accettata, era un lavoro non retribuito ma era pur sempre New York ed era un’opportunità da non perdere.  
E in quel momento nella sua vita era piombato Adam Crawford, Adam che studiava alla NYADA, Adam che era così gentile con lui, Adam che era inglese e aveva un accento a dir poco perfetto, Adam che sapeva come toccarlo e come farlo ansimare finché non lo supplicava di prenderlo, che lo voleva in quel momento e si desse una mossa a scoparlo. Adam era perfetto, a dir poco perfetto, eppure Kurt sentiva che gli mancava qualcosa, non sapeva nemmeno cosa ma si sentiva incompleto.  
E per quell’anno Kurt Hummel aveva realmente pensato che sarebbe rimasto a New York, con Adam, Rachele  il suo nuovo ragazzo, uno yankee di nome Finn Hudson che studiava per diventare insegnante. Sarebbe stato facile fare nuovamente domanda per la NYADA, continuare con lo stage e forse trasformarlo in un vero lavoro e stare con Adam.  
Poi Rachel che aveva scommesso tutto sul remake di Funny Girl era tornata a casa portandosi con sé Finn, il visto di Adam stava per scadere e lui aveva ricevuto in piena notte quella chiamata di suo padre.

Sapeva che avrebbe rimpianto quella decisione ma suo padre era l’unico genitore che gli restava e se le cose fossero peggiorate almeno gli sarebbe stato vicino si era detto prima di lasciare il loft che aveva diviso con Rachel e poi con Adam per due anni.  
Per fortuna non era niente di preoccupante ma dopo quello c’era stata Santana. Santana che si sentiva uno schifo per aver fatto andare via Dani, Santana che aveva cominciato a frequentare i bar, Santana incinta di chissà chi.  
Era stata Rachel a consigliargli la sede dell’FBI, Rachel che ne era appena entrata, quella sera al diner gli aveva spiegato che era la cosa più lontana da Broadway che avesse mai trovato e per questo l’aveva scelto, inoltre c’era una sede proprio lì a casa e il signor Schuester, il marito della consulente scolastica, era entusiasta di lei. Ne avevano parlato mentre Santana si avvicinava con le ordinazioni al tavolo della scuola cattolica, per fortuna poche cose cambiano nel mondo.  
Ne aveva cautamente parlato con suo padre, e farlo durante le prove del matrimonio di questi con la madre di Finn Hudson era stato un colpo basso ma non aveva avuto altre alternative.

Era stato poco dopo il suo ritorno da Quantico che aveva conosciuto Walter, non era tipo da siti d’incontri eppure … era accaduto, come tante altre cose della sua vita. Walter era più grande di lui, sensibilmente più grande e Kurt quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta si era chiesto se l’altro non avesse l’età di suo padre e se stava facendo un errore. Eppure Walter era giovanile, ansioso di vivere le esperienze che non aveva potuto vivere in gioventù e per questo stavano bene insieme, l’altro aveva fascino, inutile negarlo.  
Rachel e Finn avevano approvato sebbene fosse evidente che avessero dei dubbi e anche Mercedes che in quel momento era a Los Angeles come corista gli aveva dato la sua benedizione, l’unico che aveva avuto dei dubbi, e gliel’aveva detto in faccia era stato proprio Sebastian Smythe. Di tutti i luoghi in cui era sicuro di rincontrarlo Kurt non si era aspettato di ritrovarlo proprio alla sede di Minden e come suo collega.  
Lo aveva ignorato con classe, la vita era sua e non doveva vergognarsi di nulla, come al liceo non si era vergognato di fare coming out, era sempre stato orgoglioso delle sue scelte e della sua vita. Eppure lui e Walter si vedevano quasi esclusivamente per il sesso, che era fantastico ma gli lasciava addosso amarezza e rimpianti, e non lo aveva mai presentato a suo padre ma continuava a dirsi che non si vergognava.

Ed era stato quando aveva chiuso la sua relazione con Walter e stava cominciando a rassegnarsi che forse era destinato ad essere l’unico single in mezzo a tante coppie felici quando aveva saputo che un agente di New York era stato trasferito da loro, nel Mississipi.  
Non aveva badato molto a quella notizia finché non aveva visto Blaine Anderson quel lunedì alla sede accanto a Rachel Berry. Blaine era basso, sicuramente più basso di lui, capelli neri praticamente avvolti nel gel e un papillon che aveva subito catturato la sua attenzione. Era deciso, intuitivo e l’unico difetto che Kurt era riuscito a trovargli era una certa aria di superiorità derivante dall’essere un yankee.  
Proprio quella mattina aveva saputo di Brittany, dolce, amabile, ingenua Brittany.  
La bionda era stata la sua fidanzata di copertura al liceo, solo per una settimana ma era stata importante con lui, e come tutti era stato felice di saperla con Santana, quelle due insieme al figlio di Santana formavano una famiglia meravigliosa.  
Lui assieme a Rachel e a Sebastian erano convinti che si trattasse di un delitto isolato, un caso e che Brittany fosse stata solamente sfortunata, per questo non capiva perché Blaine volesse indagare così tanto e prestasse attenzione persino ai dettagli più importanti, non erano in una serie tv loro, e se anche si era trattato di qualcuno del luogo era meglio … meglio lasciar correre perché tutti a Minden, lui compreso, avevano dei segreti.  
Blaine questo non voleva capirlo e più si intestardiva e più Kurt si scopriva ad ammirarlo. Blaine non aveva paura, non si faceva intimidire da nessuno e per questo ogni giorno Kurt si scopriva sempre più attratto da lui, era una sorta di principe azzurro a pensarci bene si era detto il giorno dopo il funerale di Brittany.

  
Aveva cercato di coinvolgerlo e si era presto reso conto che Blaine accettava di andare a pranzo, di uscire per una birra o di fare semplicemente di fare quattro passi se era lui a proporlo e si era fatto coraggio.  
La prima sera che l’altro aveva trascorso nell’appartamento sopra l’officina non aveva saputo resistere e l’aveva invitato a cena a casa sua, voleva conoscerlo meglio, conosceva abbastanza l’agente Anderson, quella sera voleva conoscere Blaine Anderson.  
Non sapeva perché l’avesse fatto ma quando l’altro era sulla porta lo aveva baciato. Baciato, baciato era una parola grossa si era detto mentre cercava di prendere sonno, si era limitato ad unire appena le loro labbra in un bacio che era tra i più innocenti che avesse mai dato ma che gli aveva procurato così tante emozioni. Si era sentito in pace, come se non dovesse più cercare, come se Blaine fosse tutto quello di cui avesse bisogno al mondo.  
Sapeva però come l’altro vivesse quel trasferimento e si era imposto di non affezionarsi troppo, aveva già fatto troppo con quel bacio e per quello aveva evitato Blaine per due giorni, due giorni interi in cui si era accontentato di guardarlo da lontano nonostante il suo corpo fremesse al solo ricordo di quel fantasma di bacio e il suo cuore facesse le piroette.  
Poi c’era stata la serata al country club e … se non fosse stato per Sebastian e Thad forse avrebbe ottenuto di più ma quei baci, Blaine Anderson sapeva baciare bene e quello era solo l’ultimo dei suoi pregi che lui scopriva sul moro.  
Sabato mattina si era svegliato con il sorriso sulle labbra, sorriso che era rimasto anche quando si era recato a pranzo al diner, Santana era impegnata in una conversazione animata al cellulare e aveva atteso che si liberasse per farle cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Non le aveva detto nulla, Santana aveva ancora dei problemi a metabolizzare la perdita di Brittany e non voleva annoiarla con la sua quasi inesistente vita sentimentale si era detto mentre ordinava.

Quella sera si era fatto coraggio e aveva bussato, sperando che Blaine non gli chiudesse la porta in faccia, era cosciente che l’altro voleva solo tornare a New York ma lui … lui voleva solamente godersi il momento e almeno per una volta non preoccuparsi del domani.  
<< Kurt? … cosa ci fai qui? … io … volevo chiamarti e … >> Blaine non riuscì a terminare la frase perché questa volta fu lui a gettarsi sulle labbra dell’altro, ne aveva così disperatamente bisogno di quella labbra, di sentirle contro le sue, di assaggiarle.  
Blaine rimase immobile per un istante prima di ricambiare il bacio sfiorandolo, facendo aderire i loro corpi.  
Si godette quel bacio finché non sentì l’aria cominciare a mancargli, solo allora si allontanò da Blaine che lo fissò sorpreso ma anche sorridente, come se non credesse a quello che era appena successo. Aveva così tanta paura che quello fosse un sogno, che una parola sola l’avrebbe distrutto facendolo svegliare che voleva sbrigarsi e voleva che l’altro comprendesse quel che provava.  
<< Non dire nulla, per favore … non dire nulla >> gli sussurrò prima di fargli cenno di seguirlo. Ebbe appena il tempo di indicargli il letto che Blaine riprese a baciarlo, come se avesse bisogno di lui, della sua bocca, delle sue labbra per vivere.  
Solitamente quando si trattava di sesso Kurt Hummel era il tipo che piegava gli abiti, capace di perdere attimi preziosi pur di non sgualcire una maglietta ma in quel momento non gl’importava, non mentre veloce slacciava la camicia dell’altro, avrebbe ritrovato i bottini sul pavimento la mattina ma non voleva pensarci. Gemette di aspettativa nel sentire le mani di Blaine che veloci gli alzavano la maglietta e interruppe il contatto tra le loro labbra per permettergli di togliergliela con agio, era tutto così perfetto, perfetto.  
Quando furono entrambi nudi sul letto si prese un secondo per osservare l’altro, era … aveva bisogno di lui, aveva così bisogno di lui pensò Kurt prima di attirarlo a sé e gemere nel sentire i loro corpi così a contatto, aveva bisogno così tanto dell’altro, lo conosceva da poco più di una settimana ma si sentiva come se lo conoscesse da una vita.  
<< Dove … dove? >> gli chiese Blaine tra un bacio e l’altro mentre faceva scorrere le sue mani  sul suo corpo sempre più in basso e con sempre maggior desiderio. << Secondo cassetto … sbrigati >> ansimò prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito di insoddisfazione quando l’altro per un istante smise di dedicarsi al suo corpo.  
Sentì come in lontananza il rumore della bottiglietta di lubrificante aprirsi e poi una sensazione familiare, era da troppo tempo che non faceva sesso pensò prima di portare le mani sulle spalle del moro per incoraggiarlo. Gli bastò poco per abituarsi alla presenza dell’altro, e come se lo avesse compreso Blaine aggiunse un altro dito e infine un secondo, muovendosi lentamente, aprendolo e facendolo gemere di piacere, Blaine sapeva esattamente come toccarlo, si conoscevano appena eppure era il migliore, il migliore che avesse mai avuto.  
Era così vicino, così vicino pensò prima di gemere di fastidio a causa del vuoto che provò quando Blaine tolse le dita, aprì gli occhi e vide quelli dell’altro, erano così pieni di amore e di lussuria alla stessa maniera che si sentì mancare, volevano la stessa cosa si disse, era così evidente.  
Questa volta gemette di piacere quando sentì l’altro penetrarlo, si godette appieno quella sensazione, le mani di Blaine che sfioravano la sua erezione  e i suoi baci all’apparenza distratti sul collo, se prima aveva pensato che quello fosse il paradiso dovette ricredersi quando Blaine iniziò lentamente a muoversi, spinte lente e decise, sempre più forti, sempre più in profondità.  
Portò le mani sulla schiena dell’altro, graffiandolo, sfiorandolo, amandolo, voleva tutto da Blaine e voleva dargli tutto, quello non era solo sesso, era qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non riusciva a definire ma di cui aveva tremendamente bisogno.  
Non aveva mai smesso di baciare Blaine, aveva bisogno di quelle labbra, ne aveva così bisogno, poi … ancora un poco, di nuovo lì … esattamente lì … oh si, di nuovo, per favore … ancora … non sapeva cosa stava dicendo ma l’altro sembrava capirlo.  
E poi tutto divenne bianco e lui per un istante fu sicuro che Blaine era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, Blaine Anderson, nient’altro.

 


	10. Oh Suzanna

Quella mattina non appena aprì gli occhi Blaine Anderson fu sicuro di non trovarsi nel suo letto.  
Quello era un letto a due piazze, e chiunque lo avesse diviso con lui doveva essersi alzato da tempo dato che l’altra metà era fredda. Kurt, ecco con chi aveva diviso il letto, con Kurt!  
Si era sempre imposto di andarci piano, di prendersi tempo e invece dopo nemmeno due settimane era finito a letto con il suo collega. Non si era mai sentito così bene pensò mentre osservava i suoi abiti perfettamente in ordine e appoggiati sulla sedia e non riuscì a non farsi sfuggire un sorriso.

Lentamente le immagini della notte precedente si affacciarono nella sua mente, dolcemente, come se fosse una sorta di film e lui ne fosse l’unico spettatore in tutto il cinema.  
Rivide lui e Kurt che si baciavano pieni di desiderio, le sue mani sul sedere dell’altro e Kurt che gli sbottonava i pantaloni con furia senza interrompere i baci. Poi si rivide su quel letto mentre si toccavano,a carezzavano e … poi tutto quello che ne era seguito.  
Non era mai uscito con un collega eppure con Kurt sembrava tutto così corretto, esatto … giusto, tutto quello gli era sembrato giusto e anche in quel momento non vi trovava nulla di sbagliato anche se avrebbe dovuto.  
Era appena arrivato in cucina quando notò un post it bianco attaccato al frigo che la sera successiva non c’era, o che non aveva notato e quello poteva essere probabile. Sulle prime non vi fece caso, poi notò che era indirizzato a lui e si avvicinò timidamente. “ Il caffè è pronto, devi solo accendere il fornello. Rachel ti accompagnerà, spero di vederti alla rievocazione. Kurt “

Sorrise e si era appena versato il caffè che sentì qualcuno che bussava alla porta, doveva essere sicuramente Rachel si disse cercando di apparire presentabile mentre si dirigeva alla porta con la tazza di caffè in una mano.  
Si trattava infatti di Rachel, accompagnata da Beth e che stava bussando alla porta del suo appartamento … appartamento dove lui non si trovava in quel momento. << Rachel … Rachel, sono qui >> disse, era peggio della camminata della vergogna del suo primo anno di college, quella volta almeno aveva la scusa di essere appena arrivato e di essere reduce da una sbronza, questa volta non aveva scusanti.  
Sarebbe dovuto andare a casa a cambiarsi e a farsi una doccia ma ormai non era più possibile, non con Rachel e Beth che lo fissavano a metà tra il divertito e l’affettuoso, la più piccola stava chiaramente cercando di non ridacchiare.  
<< Blaine, cosa … ci sono dei bambini qui, vergognati scostumato! >> lo prese in giro la mora prima di coprire per scherzò gli occhi alla sorella che le allontanò la mano, Beth gli ricordava qualcuno, di questo Blaine era sicuro sembrava quasi …. Quinn, gli ricordava una vecchia foto che aveva visto una sera che lui e Dave erano andati a cena a casa di Quinn e Puck.

Per un secondo ebbe come un’illuminazione ma la respinse, era matematicamente impossibile che fosse accaduto, quella era la vita vera e non un film strappalacrime o un romanzo rosa. Sarebbe stato bello chiamare Quinn a New York e rivelarle che aveva trovato Beth, l’età coincideva e l’aspetto era simile ma chissà quante bambine bionde adottate di nome Beth erano sparse per il Paese e non voleva illuderla.  
<< Cosa ci fai a casa di Kurt? >> gli chiese Beth, doveva supporlo ma voleva sentire la conferma.  
<< Io … veramente … dove si svolge la rievocazione? >> chiese cambiando argomento, essere interrogato da una ragazzina di dodici anni sulla sua vita sessuale, e forse anche sentimentale, non era certamente in cima alla lista delle sue priorità.

Rachel si lasciò scappare una risatina e poi gli sussurrò che lei e Beth lo aspettavano in macchina, il tempo di cambiarti e poi scendi gli disse prima di scendere seguita da sua sorella. Prese la prima maglietta che trovò, le abbinò ilo primo papillon, si passò il gel tra i capelli e poi Blaine Anderson uscì, la prima cosa che vide quando aprì lo sportello fu Rachel che riponeva il cellulare, sicuramente lo aveva appena raccontato a tutta Minden.  
Lo sapevano, lo sapevano tutti si ripeté mentre Rachel guidava, o forse no, forse Rachel aveva semplicemente avvisato Finn del loro arrivo imminente ma se non fosse stato così ?  
<< Elliot è un bravo ragazzo, solo … sembravano più due amici che una coppia, a tutti noi. Adam invece era adorabile ma … fin troppo perfetto e dopo qualche giorno con lui finivi per annoiarti e Walter, era una brava persona ma la differenza d’età … non sta a me giudicare, Blaine, ma era eccessiva e per quanto fosse giovanile era pur sempre strano >> disse Rachel mentre Beth era impegnata a guardare fuori dal finestrino e Blaine si sentì incredibilmente a disagio. non sapeva cosa rachel gli stesse dicendo e aveva paura di farle domande a proposito ma allo stesso tempo aveva bisogno di risposte.  
<< A cosa … cosa stai cercando di dirmi Rachel? >> le chiese infine e la vide sorridere trionfante.  
<< Nulla di che, volevo solo fare conversazione. Tu pensi un po’ troppo Blaine, non riesci a lasciare alla sede la “ mentalità da poliziotto “, non sto dicendo che sia un male però … sappi che sono sua amica e non voglio che soffra di nuovo per amore >> gli rispose Rachel prima di accelerare, mentiva sapendo di mentire si disse Blaine, e comunque lui aveva ben recepito il messaggio. E per la seconda volta dal suo arrivo in Mississipi la prospettiva di tornare a New York alla fine del mese non gli sembrò poi così entusiasmante.

[...]

Blaine Anderson non aveva ma partecipato ad una rievocazione in vita sua, ma ne aveva viste diverse nei film e quella sembrava proprio uscita da un film.  
Tutta la città era lì, o seduta sul prato o indossava divise e stava replicando esattamente quello che doveva essere accaduto durante la guerra, Blaine aveva cercato informazioni e aveva scoperto che effettivamente lì c’erano stati degli scontri, ma semplici scaramucce, non Gettysburg.  
<< Eccoli, andiamo! >> urlò Rachel prima che Beth si fermasse accanto a Shelby che era comodamente seduta sull’erba come quasi la totalità degli spettatori. Si sentiva fuori luogo, una sensazione che Blaine provava fin dal suo arrivo, ma questa era minore, come se in qualche modo adesso anche lui facesse parte di quella comunità e non fosse più un estraneo.

Seguì Rachel che si sedette vicina a Sebastian Smythe che era seduto come se fosse il padrone del mondo, Marley Rose  era accanto a loro insieme a quella che gli presentò come Unique e c’era una bionda che non aveva mai visto, e in due settimane aveva memorizzato quasi tutte le facce note. Notò anche Sugar e Rory che erano sotto un albero ed erano forse gli unici a non seguire lo spettacolo.  
<< Sei Blaine, vero? Piacere di conoscerti, sono Marissa Fitzgerald >> si presentò la bionda con un sorriso mentre Rachel si sedeva accanto a Marley.  
<< Piacere, come mai non ti ho mai vista? >> chiese accorgendosi di aver fatto una gaffe ma per fortuna Marissa si limitò a ridere.  
<< Lavoro a Las Vegas da otto anni, mio marito Jean Batiste … è lì >> e gli indicò uno dei tanti, a lui sembravano tutti uguali.  
<< Interessante, non vedo K … Thad, sapete dirmi dov’è Thad? >> chiese prima che Sebastian iniziasse a sghignazzare, si era appena tradito pensò Blaine, se prima Sebastian non sospettava di lui e Kurt ora ne aveva appena avuto la prova decisiva.  
<< È là, terzo reggimento, lui e suo padre si stanno divertendo un mondo … chi non stai cercando invece è sulla collina, a momenti il suo plotone dovrebbe arrendersi >> lo informò il castano con un sorriso saputo prima che Marley lo guardasse adorante, per lui sopportare quell’atteggiamento da Tina per tre mesi era stato estenuante eppure quella situazione tra i due durava ormai da anni.

<< Come mai … ci tenete veramente molto a tutto questo >> disse, Sam una volta gli aveva parlato di una rievocazione ma l’avevano entrambi etichettato come un ricordo d’infanzia ed erano tornati a concentrarsi sulla loro maratona di “ Nip/Tuck “ cercando di evitare che Tina si mangiasse tutti i pop corn.  
<< È una tradizione, Marissa e Jean Batiste arrivano due giorni prima e … chiunque è ammesso a parteciparvi si diverte >> gli spiegò Sebastian, era qualcosa di così estraneo alla sua vita precedente che Blaine si limitò ad annuire.  
<< Mi stavo chiedendo … Kitty? Tra poco devo andare a prepararmi e non la vedo Kitty, di solito fa parte della tua corte >> intervenne Rachel e Blaine si accorse che aveva ragione: Kitty non era presente, e non vedeva nemmeno Artie che sicuramente non era con gli altri, e non lo pensava a causa della sua disabilità ma … francamente non ce lo vedeva a fare una cosa simile.  
<< È lì con Due Ruote, è da quando sono arrivati che non mi parla >> e Blaine seguì con lo sguardo il dito di Sebastian trovando Kitty appoggiata alla sedia di Artie e i due che li stavano guardando con uno sguardo a metà tra l’odio e il disgusto, non capiva chi stessero guardando ma lui si stava sentendo a disagio.

Si era chiesto se per caso avesse sbagliato qualcosa sul caso, se per caso avessero ragione gli altri quando sostenevano che si trattava di un omicidio isolato, opera di qualcuno di passaggio, voleva davvero crederci ma era tutto troppo semplice e sapeva che lo stavano facendo per allontanare possibili sospetti da parte sua. A pensarla così erano Rachel, Will Schuester, Sebastian, Jesse StJames che in quel momento si era appena arreso, Thad che ormai sul suo giornale seguiva quella linea, solo lui continuava a credere che fosse opportuno continuare a indagare sulle conoscenze di Brittany, era sicuro che prima o poi qualcosa sarebbe emerso.  
Come sosteneva la Sylvester un caso doveva essere risolto nel più breve tempo possibile altrimenti tutto si sarebbe complicato e poi sarebbero stati costretti a cederlo alla sezione della polizia che si occupava dei cold case, e lui al momento non aveva nessuna idea, solo sospetti.  
<< Voi due … avete delle idee? Sul caso intendo? >> chiese mentre con gli occhi cercava Kurt.  
<< Credevo di essere stato chiaro, è stato un caso e … possiamo anche chiuderlo per come la vedo >> gli rispose Sebastian prima di incamminarsi verso Kitty.  
<< Tu invece Rachel? >> le chiese Blaine mentre credeva di aver individuato Kurt.  
<< Sono sicura che ci sia qualcosa sotto ma non abbiamo indizi, prova, niente ma non parliamo di lavoro ora >> rispose la mora prima di tornare a parlare con Marley. Si stava divertendo, alla fine era divertente guardare tutto quello, era una sorta di teatro all’aperto, un po’ come quando d’estate recitavano Shakespeare al Central Park pensò Blaine, l’ultima volta che vi era stato era accaduto poco prima che rompesse con Dave e ricordava solo di non essersi affatto divertito.

<< Quali sono i requisiti per farne parte? >> chiese, forse poteva chiedere alla commissione di riaprire il caso Revenger e poi tornare a Minden per … stare con Kurt, partecipare alla vita sociale, tutto quello.  
<< Aver avuto almeno tre antenati che ha partecipato alla guerra, aver vissuto almeno trent’anni nella contea e se uno dei tuoi è una delle vittime allora hai il posto d’onore >> gli spiegò Marissa, in poche parole gli stava dicendo che lui era escluso.  
<< Finn ha una delega di mamma per partecipare, la famiglia di Kurt vive in America da quasi cento anni e da ottanta nella contea, lì ci sono anche i miei papà >> aggiunse Rachel.  
<< Sarò indiscreto ma … come fai a chiamarti Berry di cognome se tua madre si chiama Corcoran e tuo marito Hudson? >> le chiese curioso.  
<< Fecondazione assistita, mamma accettò di fare da utero in affitto per i miei papà, non ci siamo viste per quasi vent’anni, poi è accaduto il mio ultimo anno di liceo e poco dopo a New York ha adottato Beth >> gli spiegò Rachel mentre Santana li superava velocemente diretta verso Artie.

[...]

Blaine Anderson era certo di non essersi mai divertito in quella maniera, e la cosa lo aveva piacevolmente sorpreso.  
Kurt lo aveva raggiunto quando il suo plotone si era arreso e avevano trascorso il resto della giornata insieme ma non insieme. Blaine avrebbe preferito toccarlo, sentire di nuovo le labbra di Kurt premute contro di suo, la pelle dell’altro vibrare al solo sentire il suo tocco ma non erano a New York dove nessuno, quasi nessuno, si sarebbe scandalizzato, erano nel Profondo Sud, nel bel mezzo della Bible Belt e dovevano essere discreti, cosa che stava odiando, era dal liceo che non era discreto. Non che mostrasse a chiunque le sue conquiste ma si limitava a vivere la sua vita senza creare eccessivo scompiglio. E lì a Minden anche tenersi per mano poteva generare delle chiacchiere, se ne accorse osservando meglio Thad e Sebastian.  
Dopo quella che doveva essere stata una litigata piuttosto accesa tra questi e Kitty che nel bel mezzo della litigata aveva preso da uno zainetto da campeggio uno sgabello e vi era salita sopra per poter essere allo stesso livello di lui, Sebastian era tornato al suo posto non prima di aver scambiato due parole con Santana. Lui e Thad si erano semplicemente messi a chiacchierare a poca distanza uno dall’altro, solamente quando aveva visto avvicinarsi Jonah Rose Sebastian aveva baciato Thad, in maniera tale che sia Marley e suo padre potessero vederli, e quello per Blaine Anderson si chiamava esibizionismo, esibizionismo e voglia di provocare.

<< Possiamo … >> sussurrò, non voleva andarsene ma allo stesso voleva stare con Kurt da solo com’era accaduto la notte precedente.  
<< Non prima di Rachel, se ce ne andiamo non ce lo perdonerà mai >> gli rispose di rimando il castano e prima che avesse il tempo di chiedergli maggiori informazioni vide Rachel salire su un tavolo, si era cambiata e ora sembrava uscita da un film western, di quelli che piacevano tanto a Sam e a suo padre e che lo portavano lentamente ad addormentarsi quando voleva provare a vederne uno.  
Sapeva che Rachel aveva una bella voce, l’aveva sentita canticchiare per casa per una settimana intera, da sola o improvvisare duetti con Shelby ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che riuscisse a cantare così bene “ Oh Suzanna “, come tutti gli americani conosceva quella canzone ma lì … lì era tutto esagerato, e prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto stava battendo freneticamente le mani per applaudirla come meritava, un vero peccato che non avesse sfondato a Broadway, con una voce come quella Rachel avrebbe vinto un Tony prima dei trent’anni, ne era sicuro.

Solo quando lui e Kurt si furono congratulati con Rachel il castano gli fece segno di seguirlo e lui gli obbedì. Forse Kurt si era pentito di quello ch e era accaduto, forse voleva dirgli che era stato bello ma che dovevano rimanere semplicemente colleghi o che doveva chiedere il trasferimento perché si erano spinti troppo oltre. Sapeva bene di essere insicuro, che dietro l’apparente spavalderia restava il ragazzino spaventato del liceo, lo stesso del Sadie Hawkins, lo stesso che in quel momento gli stava sussurrando che non aveva speranze, che uno come Kurt mai avrebbe guardato uno come lui, che poteva essere l’avventura di una notte ma che non doveva provare ad essere qualcos’altro. O forse Kurt voleva solo suggerirgli di tornare a casa il prima possibile in modo da poter ripetere tutto,  e quindi lui si stava facendo delle paranoie per niente.

<< Cosa …? >> chiese timoroso di una risposta, e allo stesso tempo in attesa.  
<< Possiamo andare … a casa tua … se da te va bene >> gli propose Kurt timoroso e Blaine gli sorrise, stava tramontando e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di loro, specialmente ora che Kurt si era tolto la giacca ed era rimasto in maniche di camicia e con i pantaloni dell’uniforme. Blaine non aveva smesso di guardarlo perché Kurt era … semplicemente favoloso, la camicia grazie al sudore gli si era appiccicata addosso rivelando ogni singolo muscolo dell’altro, Kurt aveva un corpo tonico eppure delicato, come una bambola di porcellana ma che poteva tranquillamente prenderti a calci pensò con un sorriso.  
Fecero il tragitto in silenzio, la città era praticamente deserta pensò Blaine, così diversa da New York che era a qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte un turbinio di luci e di suoni, forse troppi si disse prima di inviare un sms a Sam, lui avrebbe avvisato Tina del perché quella sera non avrebbero avuto nessuna conversazione su SKYPE come aveva cercato di fare quasi tutti i giorni.

Blaine aveva le mani che tremavano quando infilò le chiavi nella serratura della porta con Kurt che lo fissava con occhi carichi di aspettativa e tenerezza. Entrarono in silenzio e Blaine si prese tre secondi per riflettere meglio su quella situazione, aveva trovato Kurt attraente fin dal loro primo incontro e l’altro sembrava ricambiare i suoi sentimenti o per lo meno lo considerava un buon compagno di letto.  
<< Desidero chiarire una cosa Blaine, io non faccio gesti impulsivi, ma soprattutto cerco di non pentirmi di quello che faccio >> gli disse Kurt e Blaine questa volta capì cosa l’altro stesse tentando di dirgli: che non rimpiangeva quello che era accaduto tra di loro.

Quando le loro labbra si incontrarono Blaine decise che non desiderava baciare altre labbra per il resto della sua vita, voleva Kurt, solo Kurt, e lo voleva adesso, e la notte successiva, e quella dopo e quella dopo ancora, per sempre.  
Arrivarono al suo letto senza interrompere quel contatto, smisero quei baci di cui sentiva il bisogno solo quando Kurt si fece cadere sul letto e per un istante Blaine Anderson si disse che tutto quello era troppo bello per essere vero, poi iniziò a trafficare con la cintura dell’altro, voleva di nuovo sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita, assaporarla, leccarla, baciarla, aveva bisogno di sentire i loro corpi sfiorarsi, toccarsi, unirsi, lo voleva così tanto che se non fosse accaduto subito si sarebbe sentito venire meno, aveva così tanto bisogno di Kurt.


	11. Third Week, Third Death

Quando quella mattina aprì gli occhi Blaine Anderson fu sicuro di due cose: quello era il suo letto, qualcuno vi aveva dormito assieme a lui e nell’aria c’era profumo di caffè. Erano tre ma era così piacevolmente intontito che non vi fece caso quella volta.  
Lentamente gli tornarono in mente immagini di quello che era accaduto la notte precedente e questa sorrise nel ricordare quello che era appena accaduto, le labbra di Kurt, lui che accarezzava quelle labbra, che esplorava quella bocca, che venerava quel corpo stupendo e poi come si fossero trovati, era come se fossero nati per quello, come se i loro corpi non aspettassero altro che fondersi in uno solo.

<< Ti sei svegliato finalmente, e io che pensavo che voi yankee vi svegliaste con l’alba? Scusa se ho usato le tue cose ma per fortuna sembra che abbiamo sistemato gli oggetti nei medesimi posti >> gli giunse all’orecchio prima che Kurt aprisse la porta, indossava solamente i pantaloni del pigiama rivelando ai suoi occhi un fisico tonico e allenato, e con in mano un vassoio della colazione.  
<< Grazie … non dovevi >> rispose, la colazione a letto gli sembrava fin troppo irreale, era qualcosa da commedia romantica ossia di film che solitamente guardava con Tina, mai aveva pensato che potesse esistere, con Dave … e con quelli prima e dopo Dave, non era mai accaduto, e ora conosceva Kurt da tre settimane e l’altro gli portava già la colazione a letto.  
Sarebbe stato tutto perfetto se non fosse stato per un piccolo dettaglio, entro la prossima settimana lui sarebbe stato su un volo per New York, un volo di sola andata ed era sicuro che non avrebbe più lasciato la sua bella New York, se solo avesse conosciuto Kurt Hummel quando questi abitava ancora a New York, sarebbe stato tutto perfetto.  
<< E invece si, tu … mi fai stare bene Blaine, inoltre si tratta solo di una colazione, tu avresti fatto lo stesso per me >> gli rispose Kurt con un sorriso prima di passargli il vassoio con un sorriso e Blaine si sentì colpevole, lui non l’avrebbe fatto, ne era cosciente, lui se ne sarebbe andato cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile e poi avrebbe chiamato, o mandato un sms.  
<< Certo … sicuramente >> rispose cercando di non suonare eccessivamente colpevole.

Tutto quello gli sembrava un sogno, e forse stava anche cominciando a piacergli, se solo … New York era un pensiero che non voleva andarsene specialmente perché era sicuro che quando l’indagine interna sul caso Revenger sarebbe finita lui avrebbe avuto sicuramente una promozione  e un encomio. Solo lui sapeva com’erano andati i fatti, lui Sam e Jane che si erano offerti di testimoniare ma ora … ora aveva quasi paura di salire sull’aereo per ritornare in quella che da anni definiva casa, New York … New York era stata così a lungo al sua casa forse perché voleva dimenticare tutto quello che era legato all’Ohio.  
Si era vestito ed era pronto per andare a lavoro con Kurt, e non gl’importava che non fosse professionale e tutto il resto, quando sentì il cellulare dell’altro squillare.

<< È Rachel, credo che voglia sapere cosa sia successo ieri notte >> gli disse Kurt e Blaine si ritrovò a sorridere, solitamente quando Tina lo chiamava dopo una notte brava, o peggio ancora quando Jane lo chiamava per un caso, si sentiva colpevole e imbarazzato, ma non in quel momento, con Kurt si sentiva bene, accettato, amato, e non solo dal castano ma per estensione anche da tutta Minden.  
<< Parla più lentamente, dove sei … cosa? Ne sei davvero sicura? Si, arriviamo subito … Blaine, si è con me Rachel … non sono affari tuoi >> e detto questo Kurt chiuse la conversazione, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse doveva essere grave si disse Blaine avvicinandosi all’altro.  
<< Rachel mi ha chiamato dalla fattoria degli Abrams … sembra che abbiamo un nuovo caso >> gli disse Kurt prima di prendere la giacca.

[-]

La fattoria degli Abrams quel giorno era più affollata del solito, a Blaine ricordò la prima volta che si era recato in quel posto.  
<< Eccovi! >> urlò Rachel prima di correre verso di loro e abbracciare Kurt, gli occhi che si sforzavano di trattenere le lacrime.  
<< Cosa è successo? >> chiese Blaine, tutto quello non poteva essere una coincidenza, e ora che c’era stata quella svolta ne era ancor più sicuro. << Non lo so, Kitty mi ha mandato un sms questa mattina chiedendo se io e Sebastian potevamo passare perché forse aveva trovato il diario di Brittany, e quando siamo arrivati … è orrendo, devono averli uccisi mentre noi stavamo arrivando >> annunciò loro la mora prima di guardarli e cercare di sorridere.  
<< Sebastian è con te? >> chiese Blaine, si ricordava della litigata tra i due avvenuta il giorno prima, forse era stato l’unico ad accorgersene a causa della rievocazione ma era un inizio, di cosa non lo sapeva ma Sebastian aveva litigato con una delle vittime, forse con tutte e quello non andava trascurato.  
<< È sul retro … lui e Kitty erano molto amici, dentro ci sono Jesse e Sunshine, io ho dato solo uno sguardo veloce >> spiegò loro Rachel prima che lui chiedesse dei guanti, questa era la sua ora: il momento di dimostrare a tutti loro come ci si comportava su una scena del crimine.

Kitty era sul pavimento dell’ingresso, un colpo di arma da taglio, probabilmente un coltello da cucina, e … l’assassino era più alto, come per Brittany S Pierce pensò per un istante Blaine, era tutto così simile a quanto era accaduto. Gli occhi di Kitty esprimevano sorpresa e il corpo era freddo ed era già cominciato il rigor mortis e lì qualcuno aveva raccontato una balla.  
Il rigor mortis cominciava subito ma per arrivare a quello stadio Kitty doveva essere morta da almeno sei ore, o forse più si disse Blaine, si ricordava bene le lezioni che aveva appreso sul campo ed era sicuro che Wes e David avrebbero confermato la sua teoria, Kitty non poteva aver mandato un sms a Rachel quindi o il killer era un incosciente o Rachel mentiva.  
Fece qualche passo e trovò Artie, anche lui era stato pugnalato ma l’arma gli sembrava diversa e per un secondo sperò che ci fossero delle impronte, qualsiasi tipo d’impronte. L’assassino con lui non doveva aver utilizzato molta forza dato che Artie giaceva ancora sulla sedia a rotelle ma era evidente che lui era il secondo ad essere stato colpito.

<< Mi mancherà litigare con lei, era una grandissima stronza ma aveva un cuore d’oro, a modo suo >> disse una voce alle sue spalle, non si era nemmeno accorto che Sebastian lo avesse raggiunto, segno che qualcosa aveva catturato la sua attenzione e sapeva esattamente cosa.  
<< Non lo metto in dubbio, tu dov’eri ieri notte? >> chiese e vide Jesse StJames e Sunshine Corazon fissarlo come se fosse impazzito, pensassero quel che voleva ma in tutto quello c’era qualcosa che non gli tornava e avrebbe scoperto cosa.  
< A casa mia, con mio marito, abbiamo scopato, vuoi che ti faccia un disegnino o che ti descriva ogni singola posizione? >> fu la risposta sdegnosa di Sebastian; peccato che Thad per dormire prendesse dei sonniferi e dunque Blaine era sicuro che l’altro avesse il sonno pesante. Era un’ipotesi assurda ma Sue Sylvester gli aveva insegnato che nessuna ipotesi poteva essere abbandonata prima di essere esaminata e che nella maggior parte dei casi il colpevole era qualcuno vicino alla vittima, raramente un estraneo nonostante quello che credeva la gente.  
<< L’sms inviato a Rachel risulta? >> chiese a Jesse stJames, un indizio per volt,a doveva andare piano e riflettere su ogni indizio che trovavano. << Inviato alle 7:35, perché? >> gli rispose l’altro, quanto gli mancava Sam o i poliziotti di New York che capivano quelle cose al volo, quei campagnoli erano bravi solo a trovare pick up rubati e a fare multe, era questa la desolante verità si disse Blaine scoraggiato.  
<< Perché Artie Abrams e sua moglie Kitty erano già morti a quell’ora, la mia idea è che siano stati uccisi questa notte e che per qualche motivo che non conosciamo abbia mandato l’sms in mattinata >> spiegò, era assurdo ma era un’ipotesi credibile.

<< Se voleva che trovassimo i corpi perché non ha fatto una segnalazione anonima come tutti? Sarebbe stato più facile e non avrebbe corso rischi, eh Fox Mulder dei poveri? >> gli chiese Sebastian, e aveva ragione, per quello avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Sam, tra i due era quello che più si intendeva di profili, aveva persino seguito un corso a Los Angeles, che poi lui lo avesse raggiunto per il Comic Con era un altro discorso.  
<< Perché voleva che li trovassimo, avreste potuto non credere alla sua telefonata, o crederci, saremmo arrivati, avremmo bussato e forse avremmo pensato a uno scherzo di pessimo gusto. No, voleva che li trovassimo, e avrà usato i guanti >> disse a voce alta, se c’era una cosa che adorava erano gli assassini che si credevano più intelligenti di lui, commettevano sempre degli errori marchiani o si tradivano durante l’interrogatorio, ansiosi di rivendicare l’omicidio.

<< Ti rendi conto di cosa voglia dire tutto questo? >> gli fece notare Kurt che lo aveva appena raggiunto e che doveva aver appena sentito tutto.  
<< Si, che l’omicidio di Brittany non è stato un caso isolato, o per lo meno il killer ha scelto questa zona come area di caccia >> rispose Blaine serio.

[-]

_Compose un numero e attese tre squilli: doveva essere a lavoro e aveva bisogno di tempo per rispondere._  
<< È andato tutto come avevo previsto, non sospetteranno di noi >>  
<< Abbiamo esagerato ed era proprio necessaria la telefonata? >>  
<< Quella è stata il colpo da maestro, anche se il tizio di New York potrebbe aver capito >>  
<< Potrebbe risalire a noi? >>  
<< No, è impossibile, avevo i guanti e dopo mi sono fatto una doccia, se hai fatto come me nessuno risalirà a noi >>  
<< Siamo andati troppo oltre, non era necessario >>  
<< Menti, lo sappiamo entrambi … ora non posso parlare, ti chiamo io quando le acque si saranno calmate.


	12. Breefing in Dixie

L’autopsia di Kitty Wilde in Abrams e di Artie Abrams fu diversa da quella di Brittany.  
Blaine Anderson sapeva bene che non doveva farsi coinvolgere ma sapeva anche che lì a Minden avrebbe perso in partenza, una cittadina piccola voleva dire che tutti si conoscevano e quello era il secondo omicidio in tre settimane. Per quanto gli altri considerassero la morte di Artie e Kitty un evento isolato lui era convinto che fosse collegata a Brittany, non aveva prove che avessero tenuto in un’aula di tribunale ma il suo sesto senso raramente sbagliava. Ed era anche sicuro di un’altra cosa: erano in due, e agivano insieme.  
Il primo assassino era quello che aveva ucciso Brittany e Artie, più basso della bionda e forse anche di Artie mentre il secondo si era occupato di Kitty, ed era inequivocabilmente più alto di Kitty Wilde, e forse lo era anche di Brittany S Pierce. Aveva sempre creduto che l’assassino fosse più basso, ma poteva aver simulato la cosa pensò. O forse il primo, il più basso, aveva colpito la bionda e il secondo l’aveva spinta. 

<< Qualcuno ci ha preso in giro >> disse mentre usciva dall’obitorio assieme a Kurt, Sebastian era dagli Abrams e Rachel li stava aspettando in macchina.  
<< Deve essere qualcuno sicuro di sé, così sicuro da pensare di scrivere un sms per far ritrovare i corpi >> rispose Kurt prima di cercare la sua mano e Blaine al strinse d’istinto, doveva pensare al caso ma in quel momento riusciva solo a pensare a Kurt Hummel, a quanto fosse vicino a lui, a quanto l’altro si appoggiasse a lui, Kurt aveva bisogno di lui e lui aveva bisogno di Kurt proprio perché l’altro aveva bisogno di lui.  
<< Kurt, io … >> non sapeva cosa dire, fino a quella mattina Blaine sapeva esattamente come doveva comportarsi ma ora tutto si era complicato. Furono interrotti da Rachel che aprì la portiera proprio mentre lui e Kurt erano vicini al generale Lee.  
<< Ho appena avvisato Schuester, ovviamente Thad lo sa già e ho chiamato mamma e Finn, mi chiedo cosa stessero cercando >> disse la mora mentre lui e Kurt entravano in macchina. Ecco a cosa non aveva pensato si disse Blaine prima di darsi dell’idiota.  
Brittany S Pierce si era portata via il suo diario e c’erano altissime probabilità che lo avesse lasciato dagli Abrams. Eppure non era venuto fuori durante le prime indagini né successivamente e un diario era un oggetto personale, non qualcosa di cui ci si liberava a cuor leggero. Il diario doveva essere rimasto dagli Abrams o l’omicida e il suo complice dovevano averlo preso con sé, ma un diario, anche il più personale non era il genere di feticcio che un serial killer portava via da una scena del crimine, e lavorando per l’FBI a New York Blaine Anderson ne sapeva abbastanza di serial killer.

<< Il diario di Brittany. Sicuri che Santana non l’abbia trovato? >> chiese mentre Kurt inseriva la chiave. Una volta trovato il diario tutto sarebbe stato più facile, di quello Blaine era sicuro, doveva essere in casa Abrams, ben nascosto e doveva esserci dell’altro.  
<< Santana è una stronza ma è una persona sincera e una brava madre, e l’unico segreto che ha riguarda il padre di Charlie, anche …. Da quello che mi ha raccontato Mercedes quello per lei è stato un periodo confuso >> gli rispose Kurt, forse Brittany aveva scoperto chi era il padre di Charlie e la latina non voleva che rivelasse la verità a suo figlio. Eppure non riusciva ad immaginare Santana Lopez come un’assassina, aveva un cattivo temperamento ma lo esprimeva a parole e l’aveva eliminata fin dall’inizio, poteva avere dei segreti ma non quello. Gli ricordava Irina Revenger, aveva sottovalutato Irina fin dal loro primo incontro ma come poteva pensare che quella ex ballerina del Bolshoi sposata ad un banchiere fosse in realtà una versione bionda  e glamour di Louise Peete?

<< E non era da Artie e Kitty … mi chiedo cosa avesse scritto Brittany lì dentro, voi due … verrete al funerale? >> chiese Rachel seduta sul sedile posteriore.  
<< Certamente, non la conoscevo bene ma verremo >> rispose Kurt anche per lui.  
<< È un’ottima idea >> disse lui, a essere sincero a Blaine non sembrava un’ottima idea ma era sicuro che Sue Sylvester avrebbe approvato. 

 

[-]

 

La chiesa cattolica era indubbiamente più piccola di quella dove avevano tenuto il funerale di Brittany si disse Blaine quando Kurt parcheggiò non propriamente vicino. << Non pensavo che ci sarebbe stata tutta questa gente >> disse prima di sistemarsi il completo nero.

La sera prima proprio quando aveva appena spento la televisione e stava per andare a lento aveva sentito bussare e si era precipitato sicuro di chi ci fosse dall’altro lato della porta. Kurt era alla porta, Blaine aveva appena avuto il tempo di notare lo stile casual dell’altro prima che Kurt gli sussurrasse a fior di labbra: << Devo sentirmi vivo, fammi sentire vivo Blaine >> e dopo quello era stato lui a cercare le labbra del castano.  
Si erano liberati degli abiti nel tragitto verso la sua camera da letto e poi erano crollati abbracciati sul letto con lui che cercava di toccare e baciare più belle che poteva e Kurt che lo stringeva a sé. Blaine ricordava di aver toccato quel corpo così eccitante, di averlo sfiorato, venerato e poi … si era mosso con foga, Kurt voleva che lo facesse sentire vivo e lui aveva obbedito muovendosi con forza, facendolo gemere e ansimare mentre si spingeva contro di lui. Poi era tutto confuso dal piacere, ricordava i baci di Kurt, la sensazione dei suoi polpastrelli che gli accarezzavano la schiena, il tocco della sua pelle a contatto con le sue mani.

<< La famiglia Wilde qui è una famiglia importante, il bisnonno di Kitty aprì la prima banca e la madre viene da Jackson >> gli rispose Kurt facendolo allontanare dai piacevoli ricordi della sera precedente.  
Si sistemarono in silenzio accanto a Rachel e a Finn e Blaine rimase colpito da quanta gente fosse presente, come rimase sorpreso da chi si presentò sul pulpito per dire qualche parola: per prima Sugar Motta che a quanto gli aveva rivelato la mora era andata con Artie al ballo del liceo, poi Marley che era stata la migliore amica della bionda e infine Sebastian.  
Erano sempre le stesse cose, ricordi, aneddoti e più li ascoltava più Blaine si convinceva che chiunque avesse ucciso gli Abrams non lo avesse fatto perché ce l’aveva con loro ma perché cercava qualcosa che loro due possedevano. Gli Abrams non avevano mai fatto del male a nessuno ma dovevano aver saputo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa e dunque quello non era più il gesto di un pazzo ma aveva una sua logica si disse. 

Blaine continuò a pensarci anche quando si trasferirono al pub per un rinfresco e mentre tutti raccontavano aneddoti.<< Ricordo ancora quando aprì la porta e invece di Marley c’era lei. Si era portata dietro lo sgabello così lo schiaffo fu ancora più forte, poi cominciò a urlare, ha sempre avuto una voce stridula quando voleva >> stava ricordando Sebastian con Rory e Myron.  
<< C’ero anch’io quel giorno … e anche la sera dopo, io ero imbarazzatissimo ma lei ti prese da parte e te le cantò, poi … fece la stessa cosa >> replicò il più giovane e Blaine vide Thad Harwood sorridere, un sorriso triste che però non arrivò agli occhi.  
<< Sono sicuro di aver dimenticato qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, possiamo tornare sulla scena del crimine domani? >> sussurrò a Kurt che stava chiacchierando con la sua migliore amica Mercedes e con Santana, Charlie stava giocando con Beth sotto lo sguardo vigile di Shelby.  
<< Possiamo farlo, ma per una volta spegni il cervello e concentrati su qualcos’altro, per piacere Blaine >> lo supplicò Kurt e Blaine sapeva che il castano aveva ragione ma era più forte di lui, quando aveva un caso riusciva a concentrarsi solo su quello. Il caso e se le cose si complicavano sul lavoro a maglia.

Al liceo era entrato nel club di cucito, l’unico ragazzo in oltre vent’anni e il cocco di miss Alfano che non perdeva occasione per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia. Quando era nervoso si metteva a lavorare a maglia ascoltando gli Wham, la sciarpa per Sam realizzata ascoltando “ _Wake Me Up Before You Go Go_ “ e i guanti per Tina sferruzzati al suono di “ _Last Christams_ “ gli erano stati d’aiuto durante il caso Revenger. Il cucito era una sorta di coperta e ne sentiva la mancanza, era sicuro che Kurt avrebbe capito che aveva bisogno di un anti-stress. Ogni volta che sferruzzava rilassava la mente e faceva fluire liberamente i suoi pensieri, che si trattasse di un caso, di cosa avrebbe mangiato per cena o dei suoi programmi per la serata.  
<< Ci proverò, ma non ti garantisco nulla >> gli sussurro in risposta cercando di apparire sensuale, Blaine si sentiva bene nonostante tutto e non aveva pensato a New York nemmeno per un istante si accorse, proprio in quel momento.

<< Io … devo fare una cosa e credo che dovrò andare via prima >> dichiarò a Kurt che annuì con la testa. << Bene, vieni con noi a New Orleans per il carnevale? >> gli chiese l’altro. New Orleans, Blaine Anderson non ci era mai stato ma come tutti gli americani aveva sentito parlare del folle mardi gras della città più importante della Louisiana e ne era sempre stato curioso.  
<< Mi piacerebbe ma … è opportuno? >> chiese riferendosi a Nancy Abrams che stava conversando con la signora Chang.  
<< Credo di si, Kitty adorava il carnevale, i genitori di Sebastian hanno una casa e ci ospita ogni anno, vado ad avvisarlo che quest’anno ci sei anche tu >> gli rispsoe Kurt prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e allontanarsi. 

 

[-]

 

Quando tornò a casa la prima cosa che Blaine Anderson fece, ancora prima di togliersi il giacchetto fu prendere il portatile e aprirlo.  
Come previsto la finestra di SKYPE lo informava che qualcuno aveva tentato di contattarlo e veloce cliccò sull’icona. Sam, Tina e persino Jane, come temeva si disse prima di premere il tasto per la videochiamata.

<< Alla buon’ora, abbiamo tentato di contattarti per quasi un’ora, ma dov’eri? >> lo rimproverò il suo miglior amico mentre nello stesso istante si aprivano altre due finestre, Tina con ancora il camice da veterinaria e Jane … beh evidentemente la sua storia – non - storia con Mason del reparto informatico stava procedendo.  
<< Al rinfresco dopo il funerale, cosa è successo? >> chiese, era sicuro che si trattasse del caso Revenger, doveva trattarsi di quello.  
<< Buone notizie signor Anderson, la commissione affronterà il caso Revenger entro due settimane e sono sicura che vincerà lei >> gli spiegò Jane. Avrebbero discusso il caso Revenger, Sam sarebbe stato chiamato a testimoniare e lui sarebbe tornato a New York.  
Lontano da Kurt pensò per un istante, proprio ora che lui e Kurt potevano diventare qualcosa, ma New York era pur sempre New York.

<< Due settimane fa avresti fatto i salti di gioia, ora nemmeno sorridi, non è che per caso hai conosciuto qualche bel campagnolo del Sud? >> lo provocò Tina mentre gli altri si facevano più attenti.  
<< No … beh, forse … si … è complicato Tina, e non stavamo parlando della mia vita sentimentale >>, il problema di avere gli stessi amici da oltre dieci anni era che Sam e Tina lo conoscevano fin troppo bene.

<< Almeno hai di nuovo una vita sentimentale, vai così, è lo zio Sam che te lo ordina! >> lo prese in giro Sam mentre le due ridacchiavano divertite. << Sono felice per lei signor Anderson, ora devo andare …. Mason del reparto elettronico mi porta fuori a cena >> e detto questo Jane lo salutò e uscì dalla conversazione, se con lei i suoi migliori amici si erano trattenuti in sua assenza Blaine Anderson era sicuro che Sam Evans e Tina Choen Chang lo avrebbero torchiato per bene.


	13. New Orleans

Blaine Anderson non era mai stato a New Orleans, o tantomeno aveva assistito al Carnevale.  
Kurt gli aveva preso le misure e poi gli aveva risposto che ci avrebbe pensato lui, questo prima di cercare le sue labbra e Blaine aveva ringraziato la mancanza di vicini, era così bello lasciarsi andare senza temere richiami e orrende riunioni di condominio.

Quel sabato mattina aveva preso un solo cambio, la sua valigia e quando aveva aperto la porta aveva visto Kurt che stava chiudendo la sua, offrendogli così un’ottima visuale della sua schiena, il sud non era così male alla fine si disse.  
<< Blaine … qui … c’è il tuo vestito, spero che ti piaccia, Rachel e Finn ci stanno aspettando di sotto, tra meno di tre ore saremo a New Orleans >> gli comunicò il castano prima di prenderlo per mano. In macchina, lui avrebbe preferito l’aero ma se l’altro aveva deciso così allora doveva rassegnarsi.  
<< Non possiamo prendere l’aereo? Arriveremo prima e potremmo goderci meglio … tutto quello che accade >> chiese mentre lasciavano Minden, a New York non aveva mai avuto bisogno di lasciare la città, New York offriva tutto e lui sapeva approfittarne tanto che odiava le trasferte con Sam.  
<< Forse, ma così è più divertente, mi ricordo il mio primo anno, è stato … magico >> gli rispose Finn che era il guidatore designato per quell’occasione mentre Blaine cercava di rilassarsi, cosa oltremodo difficile dal momento che Kurt aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e si stava facendo cullare dal ronzio.

<< E cosa … si dovrebbe fare? >> sussurrò stando attento a non svegliare Kurt, la notte prima … avevano dormito ma prima avevano fatto anche altro, era una sorta di strana convivenza la loro dato che a dividerli c’era solamente un corridoio.  
Tutto quello era meraviglioso ma il caso non stava affatto procedendo. Caso, perché aveva chiesto e ottenuto che il caso Abrams fosse incluso nel caso Pierce, sentiva che le tre morti erano collegate, solo che non sapeva come, e c’era ancora il diario di Brittany che era introvabile, era sicuro che la spiegazione di tutto si trovasse lì dentro, un vero peccato si disse Blaine. Gli altri non ne erano stati particolarmente contenti ma Blaine sapeva di avere ragione su quello.

<< Arriviamo a casa dei genitori di Sebastian, ci cambiamo e poi usciamo a folleggiare, solitamente ci troviamo un locale sulla rue Royal, poi quando cominciamo ad essere troppo ubriachi torniamo a casa a piedi e ci addormentiamo dove capita >> gli spiegò Rachel, sembrava tanto il suo programma per il Saint Patrick Day si disse Blaine cercando di sorridere, lui e Sam uscivano sempre a bere se non erano in servizio e poi li raggiungeva Tina, avere come migliore amica qualcuno con la sbronza allegra dava un pizzico di divertimento ad ogni festa a cui fosse andato fin dai tempi del liceo.

<< Mi ricorda il Saint Patrick Day a New York >> disse cercando di non apparire impreparato.  
<< Lo ricordo, io e Kurt durante la nostra permanenza a New York abbiamo partecipato due volte, siamo usciti e siamo stati in un pub, era tutto così … verde >> replicò Rachel con un sorriso, Blaine si era portato dietro i fascicoli riguardanti il caso, sapeva che gli altri non avrebbero approvato ma sentiva di doverlo fare, c’era un dettaglio che aveva trascurato, ne era sicuro.

[-]

Blaine Anderson aveva visto New Orleans solamente al tg di sfuggita quando in autunno si parlava degli uragani quindi nel vederla rimase sorpreso.  
Era una città palpitante, colorata e ad ogni angolo gli sembrava di udire musica jazz, così diversa dalla sua amata New York, meravigliosa ma era come se non gl’appartenesse, come se la vedesse attraverso una finestra di vetro. Aveva avuto la stessa sensazione dal momento in cui avevano lasciato lo stato del Mississippi ma essendo gli altri perfettamente a loro agio per due ore era rimasto in silenzio, Finn guidava con calma e ogni volta che passavano davanti ad un ufficio postale vedeva Rachel chiudere gli occhi d’istinto.

<< Questa … questa è la casa dei genitori di Sebastian? >> chiese quando Finn fermò la macchina di fronte a quella che era senza dubbio una villa in pieno stile coloniale nel bel mezzo del quartiere francese, sapeva che la famiglia Smythe era ricca, in quelle settimane lo aveva appreso ma che fossero una famiglia di origini antiche, per gli standard americane, quello lo lasciò sorpreso.  
<< Veramente è la casa dei miei nonni, a mio padre non è mia piaciuta, così lui si gode la casa in Florida e io la uso per divertirmi >> gli giunse in risposta e alzando gli occhi vide Sebastian vestito di nero e che indossava una bombetta seduto sul portico che li osservava fumando un sigaro.  
<< Ancora quello? E io che pensavo che almeno quest’anno avresti cambiato costume >> disse Rachel poco prima che Kurt gli porgesse la sua valigia, e così quello era un travestimento per mardi gras, Blaine si era aspettato di tutto ma non qualcosa di così dark.  
<< Ci ho provato anch’io ma niente, però il nero gli dona >> rispose Thad che era vestito di bianco con una fascia nera in vita che seduto di fronte al marito si stava godendo un drink, in pieno pomeriggio. Sembravano due gentiluomini prima della guerra pensò Blaine prima  di cercare di non sorridere: stava cominciando a pensare come gli altri, prima di arrivare a Minden avrebbe pensato che sembravano usciti da “ Via col Vento “.

<< Le stanze sono al solito pieno, entro mezz’ora vi voglio qui fuori, prima … scusate, sua eccellenza mi sta chiamando e devo assolutamente rispondere >> e detto questo l’altro entrò in casa seguito da Thad.  
<< Bene … andiamo >> disse Finn prima che lui e Kurt si avviassero.  
Il completo che Kurt aveva scelto sembrava uscito da un film degli anni’20 pensò Blaine rimirandosi allo specchio, smoking, cravatta nera, persino un bastone alla Fred Astaire, sperando che nessuno lo vedesse improvvisò un passo di danza, erano anni che non ci provava seriamente.  
<< Stai benissimo, sapevo di aver scelto bene >> lo accolse Kurt con un sorriso quando scese, Marley indossava un abito viola con una maschera mentre Rachel sembrava una versione ebrea di Scarlet nella scena dell’abito rosso pensò, e quella era tutta colpa di Tina che amava fin troppo quel film.  
<< Ho avuto un buon stilista >> rispose prima di sfiorargli la bocca in un bacio leggero e d’imporsi di divertirsi almeno per quel week end senza pensare ad altro. Avrebbe preferito avere un abito abbinato a quello di Kurt, forse il prossimo anno pensò prima di ricordarsi che non ci sarebbe stato un prossimo anno, poteva tornare per il mardi gras ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.  
<< Mesdames, messieurs, noi abbiamo una missione quest’anno: mostrare a questo yankee la città più pittoresca di tutta Dixie Land! >> annunciò Sebastian prima di attirare Thad a sé e baciarlo, Blaine vide distintamente Marley distogliere lo sguardo e Thad sorridere trionfante. Quello sarebbe stato un pomeriggio interessante.

Blaine non si era mai divertito tanto, era brutto pensare che stesse accadendo senza i suoi migliori amici ma era stato bello vagare per le vie del quartiere francese con gli altri, a ridere e ad osservare tutto quello che lo circondava.  
<< A Kitty sarebbe piaciuto, adorava mardi gras >> disse Marley con aria triste quando si fermarono nel primo pub, Blaine non si sentiva così stanco dal suo terzo caso che l’aveva portato a dormire appena due ore per notte.  
<< Vero, mi ricordo l’anno che stavamo insieme, quello si che fu un mardi gras favoloso >> replicò Ryder prima di sedersi accanto a sua moglie, ecco i problemi delle piccole città si disse Blaine: tutti erano stati con tutti.

<< Non ci posso credere … Sebastian? Sebastian Smythe? >> disse una voce che li fece voltare tutti, a parlare era stato un tizio che indossava un uniforme militare e che li stava guardando con interesse, a Blaine parve di vedere un sorriso sul volto di Marley ma non era così sicuro. Quello di cui si accorse, e che videro tutti, fu il sorriso sornione di Sebastian e Thad che quasi istantaneamente chiudeva la sua mano sul polso del’altro e gli venne un dubbio.  
<< Hunter … cosa … non dovevi essere a Dallas? >> chiese Sebastian allo sconosciuto, Hunter, e a Blaine ricordò tanto il primo sguardo che l’altro gli aveva lanciato il suo primo giorno di lavoro a casa di Rachel quando lo aveva trovato così seducente.  
<< Sono di stanza a Shrevport da quasi due anni, io e i miei commilitoni veniamo ogni anno qui e … >> rispose l’altro prima di notare Thad che stava fissando la scena contrariato, anche se quello era un eufemismo.  
Come se quello fosse il momento giusto nel locale partì una musica sconosciuta in una lingua che Blaine era sicuro di non capire ma quei due sembravano conoscerla. << Non sentivo questa canzone da quando siamo stati a Miami in quel ristorante brasiliano >> sorrise Marley e Blaine sentì la mano di Kurt sulla sua, non era così stupido da non aver capito la situazione, come gli altri che si guardavano imbarazzati.

<< Non sapevo fosti stato in un ristorante brasiliano, noi due non ci siamo mai presentati, Thad Harwood >> intervenne Thad prima di voltarsi verso Hunter, quello era imbarazzante pensò Blaine, più di quando a dieci anni aveva beccato suo fratello Cooper con la sua ragazza.  
<< Hunter Clarington, abbiamo una cosa in comune >> replicò l’altro prima di fare cenno a Sebastian di seguirlo.  
<< È stata una tua idea >> sentì Ryder sussurrare a sua moglie nel momento in cui la musica jazz ricominciava.  
<< Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, la canzone comunque si chiama “ garato de Ipanema “ >> rispose Marley serafica, l’unica cosa che Blaine voleva era andarsene di lì e restare da solo con Kurt.

[-]

Era stato imbarazzante, Blaine Anderson non sapeva quando fosse stato più imbarazzato.  
Forse quando Hunter e Sebastian avevano flirtato davanti a tutti, con Marley che li osservava indulgente e Thad che avrebbe voluto ucciderli ma si limitava a fare a pezzi un tovagliolo dopo l’altro. Forse quando Rachel che ormai si era ubriaca si era attaccata a lui con Finn che cercava di staccarla senza grandi risultati. O forse quando aveva ricevuto quella telefonata nel momento esatto in cui Kurt aveva infilato la mano nei suoi pantaloni.  
Sam per fortuna era tanto comprensivo e dopo le solite domande su dove si trovasse e si stesse divertendo o meno gli aveva chiesto del caso. Un caso simile a New York l’avrebbero risolto in batter d’occhio ma per sua sfortuna, o fortuna, non era a New York. Sam gli aveva consigliato di controllare chi avesse il porto d’armi nella contea perché l’omicidio degli Abrams era avvenuto con un'arma da fuoco e con un'arma da taglioma poi gli aveva ricordato che da quelle parti tutti avevano un’arma ed era sicuro che pochi le avessero regolarmente registrate dunque sarebbe stato inutile cercare in quella direzione. Eppure Blaine aveva pensato di essere ad una svolta del caso, ne era stato così sicuro per tre interi secondi.  
Prima arma da taglio e poi arma da fuoco, gli assassini si erano evoluti pensò prima di aprire la porta e trovare Kurt semi addormentato sulle scale, veloce lo raggiunse sedendosi accanto a lui, un’idea cominciava a farsi strada nella sua testa, era assurda ma doveva tentare.

<< Cosa ci fai qui? >> chiese stringendolo a sé e l’altro gli si aggrappò come se fosse un cuscino. << Avevo sonno … e forse … ho sonno >> rispose Kurt, come fosse possibile che riuscisse ad essere incredibilmente seducente anche ubriaco e assonnato era un mistero.  
<< No, perché qui? >> chiese indicando le scale, era sicuro che fossero scomode, tremendamente scomode. << Seb e Thad ci stanno dando dentro di sopra … ogni volta che è geloso accade … Rachel e Finn sono sul divano del salotto, Marley e Ryder sul dondolo nel retro >> rispose Kurt prima di chiudere gli occhi.

Per quanto avesse voluto evitarlo doveva verificare la sua teoria si disse Blaine prima di allontanarsi da Kurt e salire lentamente le scale. Mentre si dirigeva verso la sua stanza sentì distintamente i rumori di qualcuno che … si stava divertendo pensò prima di aprire una porta. Era un miracolo che non avessero rotto il letto pensò con un sorrisino prima di ricontrollare per l’ennesima volta i dati sugli Abrams, come si era detto: mancavano i proiettili dunque gli assassini non erano degli sprovveduti si disse prima di dirigersi verso la sua vera destinazione.

Fatto quel che doveva fare tornò all’ingresso dove trovò Kurt esattamente dove l’aveva lasciato, ossia in fondo alle scale che dormiva, era così bello e innocente in quel momento pensò Blaine con un sorriso prima di raggiungerlo e appoggiarsi a lui, gli scalini erano scomodi e avrebbe sicuramente avuto il mal di schiena per giorni ma mentre chiudeva gli occhi stretto a Kurt quel dettaglio gli parve insignificante, doveva cambiarsi si ricordò, avrebbe rovinato il costume fu il suo ultimo pensiero prima di cedere al sonno.


	14. The Yankee Invasion

Tornare a Minden fu qualcosa di prevedibile, e di noioso almeno per Blaine Anderson.  
Tutto riprese nella sua quotidianità, tutto era prevedibile ma mancavano appena sei giorni al suo trionfale ritorno a New York si disse, meno di una settimana e sarebbe stato nella città che più amava.

L’unica cosa interessante che seppe fu una conversazione ebbe con Rachel al pub il martedì mattina, Kurt si trovava da suo padre all’unica officina della città e Sebastian era impegnato a ricordare con Rory i tempi del liceo alla scuola cattolica; Blaine rimase sorpreso nel sentire che il più alto aveva avuto tresche con quasi tutto il corpo docente di sesso maschile.  
<< Ieri ero al diner con Beth e lei e Charlie stavano chiacchierando mentre Santana era nel retro ad occuparsi della spazzatura. Quando mi sono avvicinata a Beth perché si stava facendo tardi e mamma odia che Beth non segua il coprifuoco ho sentito Charlie dirle questo: “ se ci fosse il mio papà tutto sarebbe concluso, lui sa sempre cosa fare “. Beth ha insistito e lui ha aggiunto “ lui e mia madre si vogliono molto bene, ma è un segreto “. Tu che sei di New York, forse … >> e la mora fece cadere il discorso in maniera inequivocabile.  
Blaine aveva sempre pensato, come tutti, che Santana ignorasse l’identità del padre di Charlie, o che non volesse rivelarla per delle ovvie ragioni ma se Charlie sapeva chi fosse suo padre le cose cambiavano. Charlie dunque vedeva suo padre, forse avevano anche un rapporto di qualche tipo e la latina doveva aver rintracciato l’uomo misterioso in qualche modo e poi si era presentata.  
E forse quest’uomo aveva sviluppato un qualche legame con Santana, la latina era una bella donna e questo lo capiva anche lui che era gay, una bella donna che però preferiva altre donne a aveva concepito suo figlio … in un momento difficile. E un uomo del sud questo non poteva torneranno pensò Blaine, nemmeno uno di New York o di Los Angeles aggiunse mentalmente.  
Dunque il sospettato principale era l’ex di Santana, almeno per la morte di Brittany, ma l’identità del suo complice era ancora nebulosa. Poteva essere chiunque, un amico di bevute, un parente, persino un tizio conosciuto la sera prima, sapeva bene cosa facesse l’alcool e come un’idea che appariva geniale durante una bevuta il giorno dopo apparisse catastrofica.

Doveva far parlare Santana, i precedenti interrogatori non avevano condotto a nulla ma forse, se fossero stati da soli, se avesse avuto la sensazione di essere circondata da persone imparziali forse gli avrebbe rivelato qualcosa si disse mentre sentiva bussare alla porta, Kurt non bussava mai pensò prima di cercare la pistola d’ordinanza.  
<< Sorpresa! >> urlarono Tina, Sam e Jane prima di catapultarsi dentro con una valigia ciascuno, dopo qualche istante Blaine Anderson sorrise, non si aspettava quell’improvvisata da parte di tutti e tre, forse da Sam ma non da Tina e tantomeno da Jane che ancora non era un agente a tutti gli effetti. E forse quella visita gli sarebbe stata utile pensò prima di abbracciare tutti e tre.  
<< Non era necessario, tra cinque giorni ho l’aereo >> disse, non l’aveva ancora rivelato a nessuno e aveva nascosto il biglietto in uno scomparto della valigia per essere sicuro che non finisse sotto gli occhi di Kurt nemmeno per sbaglio.  
<< Ci mancavi inoltre le belle notizie vanno date a voce >> gli disse Sam quando tutti e tre si decisero a liberarlo dall’abbraccio. Belle notizie, forse questo …. Non doveva essere troppo ottimista, forse Sam voleva solo riferirgli che non era stato licenziato ma che doveva rimanere a Minden, o forse … New York, la sua scrivania, Balthazar dove cenava una volta a settimana al mese … niente Kurt pensò cercando di nascondere la delusione ma forse … non era bravo con le storie a distanza ma poteva provare.  
<< Che notizia? >> chiese e vide il volto deluso di Jane.

<< Pensavo ne sarebbe stato felice agente Anderson. La commissione si riunisce venerdì pomeriggio, ascolteranno prima l’agente Evans e poi me, e sabato mattina toccherà a lei ma … è fatta, la riabiliteranno! >> quasi urlò Jane prima di buttargli le braccia al collo.  
<< Certo che sono felice >> disse Blaine meccanicamente, era quello che più aspettava ma … ma non sentiva niente.

[-]

Tina e Jane non erano felici del diner, Blaine di questo se n’era subito accorto.  
Pensandoci meglio avrebbe fatto meglio ad ordinare cinese o una pizza, gli altri venivano da New York e lui stesso fino a tre settimane era abituato a standard decisamente superiori.  
<< Allora, com’è qui? >> chiese Sam poco dopo che Santana si era allontanata con le loro ordinazioni.  
<< Hai conosciuto qualcuno? >> lo incalzò Tina con un sorriso complice mentre Jane lo fissava interrogativa.  
<< È … un bel posto, soleggiato, discreto e …. Si. Si ho conosciuto qualcuno >> rispose Blaine, sentiva come il bisogno di tenere separate le due vita, da un lato c’era il Blaine di New York e dall’altro il Blaine di Minden, due vite da tenere separate come se si trovassero in due diversi scatolini per traslochi pensò per un istante, l’immagine era esatta. E tra i due c’era un ragazzo dell’Ohio con i papillon, troppo gel per capelli che cercava ogni mattina di sembrare sicuro di sé.  
<< Non mi dire! E proprio qui … sono …. Pensavo che preferisse altro >> intervenne Jane sorniona e lui sorrise imbarazzato.  
<< Mi piace qui … tutto, e tu invece, ti vedi ancora con Mason del reparto informatico? >> la punzecchiò, ricordava a malapena Mason ma si era accorto che tra lui e Jane c’era del tenero, e si ricordava anche della gemella di Mason.  
<< … Noi … usciamo insieme agente Anderson, da … diversi giorni >> ammise la mora e vide Sam e Tina sorridere trionfali, non aveva mia capito il rapporto tra i due, più di un estraneo li aveva scambiati per una coppia e c’erano state occasioni in cui nessuno dei due aveva negato.  
<< E con sua sorella? >> chiese curioso, poteva chiedere a Sam e a Jane di interrogare Santana, inoltre … l’idea era una follia ma era arrivato a metà strada si disse prima di notare Charlie che seduto a un tavolo faceva i compiti.  
<< Ci stiamo lavorando … sul serio. È pronto per tornare a casa? >> chiese a sua volta Jane. Era … tutto così difficile, New York era la sua vecchia vita, la città che non dorme mai e tanto altro, ma Minden, Minden era Kurt, le uscite al pub con gli altri, Rachel che arrivava in ufficio canticchiando, il triangolo non propriamente triangolo tra Marley, Sebastian e Thad, persino le birre del pub di Rory e … si trovava ad un bivio ed entrambe le scelte erano seducenti e deludenti allo stesso tempo.

E lui doveva togliersi quelle parole da troppo tempo, quel posto per quanto affascinante era deprimente se confrontato con Manhattan.  
<< Volete la verità? >> chiese, ora o mai più, e quei tre sarebbero stati comprensibili con lui.  
<< Assolutamente si >> rispose Tina entusiasta.  
<< Il sud è troppo caldo, ci sono zanzare dovunque e le uniche volte che piove nessuno se ne preoccupa. Qui sono tutti lenti e se provi a far notare loro che forse bisogna attraversare la strada quando il semaforo diventa verde per la terza volta ti citano un qualche proverbio di secoli prima sulla calma e la pazienza! E mangiano, non fanno altro: a colazione hanno un autentico buffet, a pranzo mangiano come se fosse l’ultimo pasto per non parlare della cena!  
Credono che quello che i loro antenati hanno fatto durante una guerra combattuta oltre cento anni fa, e che hanno anche perso tra le altre cose, sia più importante di quello che mai faranno in tutta la loro vita!  
Se sei appena arrivato non si fidano di te, ma potresti aver massacrato la tua famiglia e si limiterebbero ad una ramanzina e solo perché tuo nonno ha costruito la prima banca cittadina! E sono religiosi, tutti loro! La latina che ci ha preso le ordinazioni va in chiesa ogni domenica nonostante sia lesbica dichiarata e … uno dei miei colleghi ha uno zio vescovo! Sembra di vivere in “ Via col Vento “ e tutto questo è assurdo, sul serio! Non vedo l’ora di essere di nuovo a New York e di non tornare più qui in questo posto! >>

Era così liberatorio ma perché Tina e Jane lo guardavano imbarazzate da metà del suo discorso e perché Sam stesse guardando con così tanta attenzione le mattonelle del pavimento? Lentamente Blaine si voltò, capì il perché e si sentì morire dalla vergogna. Davanti a lui, intenti a fissarlo con occhi carichi di disgusto c’erano Rachel che aveva accanto a sé Beth, Santana che lo fissava con odio e Sebastian che lo guardava con lo stesso guardo che si riserva ad un insetto particolarmente molesto e di brutto aspetto. Ma quello che gli fece più male fu incontrare gli occhi di Kurt.  
Il castano non appariva furioso, schifato o arrabbiato; i suoi occhi erano invece colmi di delusione, rammarico e una piccola traccia di fastidio.

<< Questi sono i vostri piatti, scusate se non sono le raffinatezze di New York ma sono sicuramente commestibili a differenza di quelle schifezze, questo è il conto e quando avete finito andatevene >> a interrompere quello che era il momento più imbarazzante della sua vita fu Santana che depose i piatti sul loro tavolo poco curandosi di loro. Poi si udì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi e Blaine veloce prese il giacchetto e uscì, doveva parlare con Kurt, chiarirsi.  
Non c’era nulla da chiarire, lo sapeva bene, ma voleva solamente parlargli.

[-]

Per fortuna Kurt sembrava volesse essere inseguito pensò Blaine mentre accelerava il passo.  
Doveva … non sapeva cosa doveva fare quando avrebbe raggiunto l’altro ma doveva raggiungerlo.  
<< Kurt … Kurt … io … non volevo questo, fammi spiegare >> disse quando finalmente riuscì a raggiungerlo e ad afferrarlo per le spalle, per fortuna l’altro non fece eccessiva resistenza.  
<< Non c’è nulla da spiegare Blaine, credevo fossi diverso >> gli rispose Kurt, se era rimasto ferito da quelle parole non lo sembrava, era semplicemente indifferente, forse spazientito pensò Blaine, in quel momento Kurt era bellissimo, e lui lo stava perdendo.  
<< Io … non volevo dire quelle cose … sono stati gli altri a farmele dire, non lo penso davvero. Le pensavo quando sono arrivato ma  … a me piace stare qui, sul serio, con te >> cercò di spiegargli,  i primi giorni aveva considerato tutto quello una punizione ma ora … ora voleva che quella fosse la sua vita. Era solo un sogno stupido dato che presto avrebbe riavuto il suo posto a New York ma era un bel sogno.

<< Se davvero lo fossi allora non avresti mentito a tutti noi. Quando sei stato assegnato a Minden abbiamo fatto delle ricerche su di te, e non ci eri piaciuto ma abbiamo cercato di essere dei buoni colleghi e poi dei buoni amici. Sapevamo che ci giudicavi ma l’abbiamo fatto anche noi, e chi più chi meno te l’abbiamo fatto capire. Quante volte avresti potuto risponderci per le rime? Insultarci o altro? Ci siamo detti che avevamo sbagliato, che forse stare nel Mississippi ti piaceva sul serio, che non rimpiangevi New York, invece ci hai ingannato.  
Thad ha fatto una piccola ricerca sul caso Revenger, il tuo problema è che hai paura. Hai avuto paura di trovare il colpevole, di accusarlo e poi hai avuto paura delle conseguenze. E ora hai avuto così tanta paura di trovarti bene in un posto che all’inizio detestavi da dire quelle cose >>  
Kurt aveva ragione si disse Blaine, aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo e lui era il primo a riconoscere di aver sbagliato ma non poteva finire in quella maniera, non doveva finire così, non era disposto ad accettarlo.  
<< Hai ragione, hai tutte le ragioni del mondo ma … non volevo sembrarvi scortese e … hai ragione: ho paura, forse perché sono ancora il ragazzino che è fuggito dai suoi problemi per tutto il liceo ma … con te è diverso, credimi >> Blaine sapeva di avere torto, forse ammettendolo in quella maniera l’altro avrebbe capito.

<< Perché non mi hai detto di New York? Credevi che ti avrei impedito di tornarci? Perché sentivi il bisogno di partire senza avvisare nessuno di noi? Spiegamelo Blaine, sei un ottimo collega ma … >> e così era quello il problema si disse Blaine, New York e la commissione, lo era sempre stato, fin dal momento in cui era sceso dall’aereo a Jackson.  
<< Perché ho avuto paura, di cosa sarebbe accaduto, per noi. Rischio di finire in galera Kurt! Se verrò riconosciuto colpevole rischio di finire in un carcere federale. Non avevo previsto tutto questo: il caso, il calore che ho provato, te … soprattutto te >> ammise, l’eventualità di finire in prigione era minima ma c’era e perdere la sua vita gli appariva intollerante.

<< E io che ero arrivato al punto di poterti anche amare >> sussurrò Kurt prima di allontanarsi lasciandolo solo in mezzo a main Street confermando a Blaine Anderson per l’ennesima volta che si, lui era un codardo.


	15. New York, New York

L’aria fredda colpì Blaine Anderson nello stesso momento in cui scese dall’aereo al JFK.

New York, era tornato a New York ma non riusciva a gioirne, non dopo il pasticcio che si era lasciato a Minden. Non era il tipo che scappava dai suoi problemi ma era evidente che i suoi colleghi, soprattutto Kurt, non erano interessati ad avere altri contatti con lui.  
Sam, Tina e Jane lo avevano raggiunto poco dopo e lo avevano ritrovato ancora bloccato in Main Street, per fortuna la sera non usciva quasi nessuno in macchina aveva pensato lui cercando di sdrammatizzare. Per fortuna i tre non avevano insistito e si erano congedati da lui avvertendolo che sarebbero tornati a New York il pomeriggio seguente.

Blaine era rimasto nell’appartamento per tre giorni ben sapendo che la sua relazione, o quello che aveva, con Kurt era appena terminata e non riusciva a fargliene una colpa, non dopo quello che era capitato. Comprendeva anche indifferenza e il disprezzo mal celato degli altri al lavoro e non si era lamentato, aveva giocato la sua mano e aveva perso, questo doveva accettarlo si era detto venerdì sera davanti alla scatola del cinese da asporto.  
 Aveva occupato le sere a ricontrollare i dati che aveva sul caso Revenger, imparandoli quasi a memoria nel caso la commissione gli avrebbe fatto qualche domanda e sapeva bene che dal momento in cui aveva scagionato Sam tutti i riflettori si erano puntati su di lui.  
Aveva passato il viaggio a vedere il film e a rileggere per l’ultima volta gli appunti del caso e non appena visto New York si era sentito a casa, eppure quella sensazione di estraneità, come se quello fosse solo un sogno era rimasta. 

Il suo appartamento era rimasto lo stesso si disse, spazioso, con le finestre ben lavate e il frigorifero che ormai viveva di vita propria, era realmente tornato eppure … tutto gli appariva estraneo e avrebbe preferito essere a Minden al diner, al pub, persino al pic nic organizzato da Rachel per quel week end e a cui lunedì aveva giurato di partecipare. E tra gli altri rimpianti c’era anche il caso, ne aveva parlato con Sam poco prima che lui se ne andasse e anche l’altro gli aveva consigliato di rivolgersi a New York per quel che riguardava la sua idea.

Dopo tre ore, e aver controllato la sua cronologia Netflix Blaine si era deciso ad uscire, c’era un unico luogo dove poteva andare, un luogo dove si sarebbe sentito circondato e allo stesso tempo solo: il The Out. Era veramente squallido che la sera del suo ritorno a New York andasse in un bar gay per … non sapeva esattamente cosa volesse fare, ma continuava a trovarlo squallido.  
E infatti la serata si stava dimostrando pessima, era al bancone e non si era mosso da lì dal suo arrivo, non aveva nemmeno voglia di cercare un partner per la notte si disse mentre si guardava intorno.  
<< Non ci posso credere … Blaine >> disse una voce alla sua sinistra e voltandosi Blaine rimase di stucco: accanto a lui c’era l’unica persona che mai avrebbe pensato d’incontrare in un locale simile, il suo ex Dave Karofsky. 

[-]

Era imbarazzante tutto quello si disse Blaine sedendosi sul divanetto accanto a Dave, erano almeno due anni che non si vedevano e a lui sembravano una vita, in mezzo c’erano il suo lavoro, il trasferimento in Mississippi e Kurt, soprattutto Kurt.  
Lui e Dave avevano chiacchierato per un po’ al bancone e poi si erano trasferiti sul divanetto di Dave.  
<< Ti trovo bene, Dave, che ci fai qui? Tu detesti simili locali >> chiese curioso, se fosse stato a Minden a quell’ora lui e Kurt sarebbero stati sul divano a vedere le repliche di “ Happy Endings “ o al pub con Rachel, Finn, Sebastian e Thad a parlare di lavoro o di pettegolezzi locali.  
<< E li odio ancora, ma uno dei miei clienti ama questo genere di cosa e sai cosa mi ordinano sempre a lavoro >> fu la risposta di Dave riferendosi al suo lavoro di procuratore sportivo, dunque nel locale c’era un atleta, quasi sicuramente un giocatore di football, segretamente gay, che in quel momento se la stava sicuramente spassando da qualche parte. E lui doveva trenta dollari a Sam, Blaine aveva scommesso che il prossimo atleta a fare coming out sarebbe stato un nuotatore mentre Sam aveva puntato su un giocatore di football.  
<< Un altro atleta segretamente gay >> rispose lui cercando di ridere, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Kurt, al divano e ai pop corn che avrebbero mangiato, alle birre che avrebbero bevuto al pub o alle passeggiate dal diner a casa loro. I primi tempi quella quotidianità lo aveva irritato e infastidito ma col tempo se n’era innamorato e non ne avrebbe mai fatto a meno, peccato che si fosse rovinato con le proprie mani.

<< Ho … seguito il tuo caso, cosa pensi di fare? >> gli chiese Dave, e quella era una bella domanda, quando il secondo marito di Irina Revenger, o Mary Ann Chase, era morto trattandosi di un atleta Sam aveva proposto di chiedere informazioni a Dave e Blaine si era detto d’accordo, a condizione che fosse Sam a parlare con il suo ex, dunque Dave era informato sul caso, e forse anche sulla commissione.  
<< È domani, di primo pomeriggio, ci andrò e racconterò la verità, niente di più niente di meno >> rispose, se Irina si fosse limitata ad essere una vedova nera a New York il caso sarebbe stato della polizia ma avendo ucciso sette mariti in quattro stati differenti il suo caso era passato all’FBI  precisamente a Blaine Anderson e a Samuel Evans.  
<< Spero che riesca a cavartela, e sui …, nuovi casi? >> Blaine una cosa doveva ammetterla: Dave era un eccellente ascoltatore, le poche volte che si era fermato ad ascoltare i suoi consigli durante i casi precedenti. Inoltre era qualcuno che non aveva alcun rapporto col caso e poteva dargli un punto di vista differente si disse Blaine prima di cominciare a raccontare, parlare di un caso con il suo ex su un divanetto di un bar gay era la situazione più strana che gli fosse mai capitata e quella a cui meno avrebbe pensato ad inizio settimana.  
Per questo raccontò tutto: il ritrovamento del corpo di Brittany, le indagini e i suoi sospetti, la morte di Artie e Kitty, la prova manipolata, tutto tranne la sua idea, quella era troppo bislacca per poter essere creduta vera, eppure lui continuava a crederci.

<< Ricordi quando siamo andati a vedere Sharlock Holmes? >> gli chiese Dave e Blaine si chiese dove l’altro volesse andare a parare.  
<< Vai avanti >> rispose curioso.  
<< Forse devi cercare dove andresti a cercare, un po’ come quello che fanno i talent scout, vanno alle partite e cercano i ragazzi più promettenti, non solo quelli che sono i più bravi, ma quelli che potrebbero diventarlo, se qualcuno è già bravo quasi sempre è inutile investirci sopra, basta fargli firmare il contratto ma se uno potrebbe diventarlo ... sta sicuro che gli altri talent scout si chiederanno perché proprio lui e non il quarterback, così puoi avere entrambi >> fu la risposta, si era dimenticato delle metafore sportive di Dave ma avevano un senso.  
Cercare qualcosa di poco evidente, pomparla e poi prendersi quel qualcosa e quello evidente, questa era la sintesi dunque … era ancora più follia ma doveva tentare.

<< Mi sei appena stato di grande aiuto, ora devo andare e … grazie >> disse prima di prendere il suo cappotto, stringere la mano a Dave e precipitarsi fuori, non era ancora mezzanotte e lui aveva bisogno di sonno.

[-]

Blaine Anderson non ricordava che le sedie della sede di New York fossero così scomode.  
Forse perché non si era mia trovato in quella sezione, o forse perché se mai fosse accaduto si era immaginato di sedere non dalla parte dell’imputato. Ma ora era lì e aspettava il suo turno, al momento la commissione stava interrogando Sam e Jane era uscita per un caffè assieme a Mason del reparto informatico. Per sua fortuna era riuscito a consegnare quei campioni in tempo, non era sicuro della legalità della mossa ma era l’unica che gli fosse venuta in mente e voleva che tutto finisse.  
<< Si sente bene agente Anderson? >> gli chiese Jane che era appena rientrata, la pausa con Mason del reparto informatico doveva essere stata corta pensò Blaine per un brevissimo istante.  
<< Fisicamente si, per il resto … questo doveva essere il caso della mia carriera e si è trasformato nel mio incubo peggiore. Non vedo l’ora che sia finito, qualunque sia il risultato a cui giungerà la commissione e tu? Già finito il tuo appuntamento? >> le rispose sinceramente per poi chiederle dell’appuntamento.

<< È stato tutto molto carino … finché la sua gemella non si è presentata, sembra di essere in Game of Thrones con loro due >> rispose Jane prima di passargli un caffè e un cronut.  
<< Se è amore allora prima o poi allontanerà la sorella per te >> le consigliò lui, lui invece aveva rovinato tutto con Kurt e nemmeno avrebbe potuto scusarsi ed era quello che più gli dispiaceva.  
<< Lo spero realmente, Mason non … è quello che voglio ma con lui mi sento bene, mi fa strare bene, è … è quello di cui ho bisogno, potrà sembrare che mi accontenti agente Anderson, ma non è così, preferisco avere ciò di cui ho bisogno che quello che voglio >> replicò Jane e forse … lui voleva New York, voleva tornare alla sua vecchia vita, ai locali e al sesso occasionale ma quello di cui aveva bisogno era Minden, i pic nic al parco, le uscite al pub e Kurt, soprattutto Kurt. 

<< Dimenticavo … Mason mi ha promesso una serata solamente noi due … noi due e i suoi DVD di Law & Order SVU >> aggiunse Jane, a Blaine quella serie non era mia piaciuta, per principio si teneva fuori da procedural o serie tv poliziesche sebbene talvolta con Tina gli fosse capitato di vedere qualche puntata.  
E forse … forse aveva capito com’erano andati i fatti, era una follia ma aveva senso, doveva solo attendere la telefonata di Roderick per sapere se la sua teoria su tutto quel caso fosse esatta.

<< Vogliono te, sapremo il risultato dopo la tua deposizione >> lo informò Sam appena uscito dalla stanza e Blaine fece tre respiri profondi prima di dirigersi verso la porta, era il suo momento quello.  
Doveva solo attenersi ai fatti e nient’altro, e soprattutto non accennare a Minden, già il caso Revenger era complicato, non aveva bisogno di complicare le cose implicando un delitto e un duplice omicidio si disse Blaine prima di poggiare la mano sulla maniglia ed entrare nella stanza.


	16. I Love New York?

<< Ricapitoliamo tutto agente Anderson, lei  era convinto che la sospettata avesse con sé un’arma, per questo non ha voluto attendere l’arrivo dei rinforzi e ha preferito agire da solo? >> gli chiese Carmen Tibideaux, uno degli agenti più esperti di New York e facente parte della commissione incaricata di occuparsi del caso Revenger e dell’operato di Blaine Devon Anderson.  
<< Esattamente, il terzo marito della sospettata è stato ucciso durante una rapina le cui dinamiche non sono mai state chiarite inoltre il secondo marito della sospettata era un appassionato di armi e accompagnava settimanalmente la sospettata ad esercitarsi al locale poligono di tiro >> rispose Blaine, condensare ben otto mesi di indagini si stava rivelando più complicato ed estenuante di quanto avesse creduto quando era entrato nella stanza. Era la prima volta che si trovava di fronte ad una commissione del genere a difendere il suo operato, operato che forse non era stato ortodosso ma che al tempo gli era sembrato l’unico corretto.

<< E così è entrato illegalmente in casa Revenger e ha sorpreso l’imputata che stava tentando di uccidere il proprio marito, almeno lei sostiene così, e lei come si è comportato? >> chiese questa volta Dustin Grosby della sede di Washington con tono inquisitore.  
<< Le ho detto di mettere le mani dove potevo vederle e stavo per leggerle i suoi diritti quando la sospettata ha spostato la sua mano destra sotto uno dei cuscini del divano. Le ho ingiunto di non muoversi ma lei ha continuato e al terzo avviso ho fatto fuoco ignorando che stava cercando la prescrizione del medico dov’erano scritte le medicine che faceva prendere al marito in dosi eccessive >> rispose lui, era stato impulsivo ma come poteva immaginarlo? Lui credeva realmente che Irina Revenger fosse armata.

<< E poi ha chiamato l’ambulanza per entrambi i coniugi, comportandosi correttamente, ma sei cosciente nano che hai rischiato di far fallire un’operazione di otto mesi a causa della tua impulsività e del tuo grilletto facile? >> gli chiese Sue Sylvester, nel vederla Blaine non si era rasserenato, se avesse avuto un altro supervisore a suo tempo avrebbe potuto sperare in una qualche clemenza ma Sue Sylvester era conosciuta per essere spietata e per essere l’essere più vicino al male puro in tutta la sede di New York.  
<< Ne sono perfettamente cosciente, ma se non avessi agito in quel momento Anthony Revenger sarebbe morto a causa di un’overdose di farmaci e molto probabilmente la sospettata si sarebbe resa irreperibile, ho agito impulsivamente ma era l’unica cosa possibile da farsi in quel giorno >> ammise Blaine, di quello era sicuro, per quanto ci avesse pensato durante tutte quelle settimane la verità rimaneva quella: aveva sbagliato ma le conseguenze sarebbero state mille volte più drammatiche se avesse atteso i rinforzi senza poter agire.

<< Sapeva che la sospettata potrebbe farle causa per diversi milioni di dollari e che deve solo ringraziare la sua buona mira perché un agente meno preciso di lei l’avrebbe sicuramente uccisa? >> gli chiese Carmen e Blaine sapeva che aveva ragione.  
I tre colpi di pistola che avevano colpito Irina non erano letali ma avevano costretto la donna ad una lunga degenza in ospedale, non lo stesso del marito ovviamente, ma Blaine sapeva che se fosse stato meno preciso, se la sua mano avesse tremato probabilmente Irina sarebbe morta. Si era recato a trovarla una volta, sebbene Tina avesse dissentito e infatti lo aveva atteso all’ingresso ma una volta giunto di fronte alla porta di lei non se l’era sentita di entrare ed era rimasto lì davanti, inerte e senza forza alcuna.  
<< Ne sono cosciente, ma ho già spiegato a questa commissione che era l’unica cosa da fare in quelle circostanze, se Irina Revenger, o quale sia il suo nome di battesimo, decidesse di muovere contro di me, non mi tirerò indietro, che abbia o meno il mio lavoro >> fu la risposta, si stava giocando tutto in quella stanza, che almeno lo facesse con classe.

<< Molto bene, tu aspetta fuori e ti faremo sapere, e spera che tutto finisca con i meno danni possibili >> lo congedò Sue Sylvester.

 

[-]

 

Blaine si era preso un caffè e stava aspettando, come gli era stato ordinato.  
A Minden aveva rovinato tutto ma quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che accadeva si disse, se fosse stato riconosciuto innocente allora … allora avrebbe cercato di porre rimedio al pasticcio che aveva creato. I primi giorni aveva realmente avuto dei problemi ad abituarsi a tutto quello ma fino all’arrivo degli altri si era divertito, aveva riso di cuore e … aveva Kurt.

Kurt che non lo aveva chiamato in quei giorni, nemmeno un sms o una mail si disse sconfortato controllando per l’ennesima volta il suo cellulare. Con Kurt era stato tutto facile, spontaneo ed immediato, come se fossero nati per stare insieme e lui aveva rovinato tutto sfogandosi nel momento sbagliato, Kurt ce l’aveva con lui per solidarietà con gli altri si disse, se si fosse spiegato era sicuro che l’avrebbe compreso e perdonato.  
New York era quello che voleva, i locali, il buon cibo, le avventure di una notte e i casi più interessanti che avesse mai avuto, l’attenzione della stampa e i suoi migliori amici ma Minden … Minden era quello di cui aveva bisogno in quella fase della sua vita.

Quando sentì il suo nome entrò, non sapendo esattamente cosa dovesse aspettarsi.  
<< Siediti nano, sarò breve >> gli ordinò la Sylvester e lui obbedì chiedendosi perché fosse presente solamente lei e dove fossero andati gli altri.  
<< Sei incredibilmente fortunato e puoi anche disfare quelle poche cose che ti sei portato nel Mississippi: la commissione ha deciso che sei innocente >> aggiunse la donna e a Blaine occorsero cinque secondi per comprendere appieno quelle parole, metabolizzarle e rendersi conto della sua portata. Da un lato l’innocenza voleva dire che non doveva più preoccuparsi del caso Revenger e che forse non sarebbe stato licenziato ma dall’altro stava a significare che il periodo a Minden era definitivamente finito perché quel trasferimento era stato una punizione, proprio ora che era sicuro di essere vicino alla soluzione del caso.  
<< Sono … innocente? Di tutte le accuse? >> chiese sorpreso, voleva la conferma e voleva ascoltare nuovamente quelle parole.  
<< A quanto sembra si, hai oltrepassato i limiti e avrai un richiamo. Io volevo mandarti in Alaska, forse stare a contatto con Sarah Palin ti avrebbe fatto bene ma a quanto sembra gli altri due hanno deciso di offrirti una promozione qui a New York>> concluse la donna guardandolo negli occhi.

Una promozione, proprio quello che aveva sempre voluto fin dal suo arrivo, poter coordinare una sua squadra, partecipare attivamente alle riunioni e forse essere citato come esempio alle reclute, tutto quello che aveva sempre voluto.  
Ma quello che desiderava era svegliarsi accanto a Kurt Hummel, fare pic nic con lui, Finn e Rachel, mangiare al diner con Santana che li serviva e chiacchierare con Thad e Sebastian, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo la cucina di Shelby gli mancava, ormai il suo corpo era abituato ad una certa dose di grassi e condimenti, o quella di Shelby o quella di Sugar al pub, l’italiana cucinava divinamente se non fosse stato per l’olio che si faceva mandare dai genitori e che metteva in quantità eccessive persino per un esercito.  
New York era quello che aveva sempre voluto, ma aveva bisogno di Minden in quel momento.  
Sapeva bene che se ne sarebbe pentito, che con gli anni lo avrebbe rimpianto e che forse sarebbe stato argomento di litigi senza fine ma aveva fatto la sua scelta e ne era sicuro, era forse l’unica cosa di cui fosse realmente sicuro in quel momento.

<< Sono onorato della fiducia che avete risposto in me, ma … credo che rifiuterò la promozione, anzi … vorrei chiederle di rendere il mio trasferimento nel Mississippi permanente >> ammise, ora che l’aveva detto gli sembrava un’assurdità ma era un’assurdità di cui aveva bisogno, e … Kurt lo stava aspettando nel Profondo Sud e così la fine del caso, anche se non lo sapeva ancora.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui avrebbe colto al volo un’opportunità come quella con tutti i vantaggi che gli avrebbe portato, ma era una vita fa, prima del caso Revenger, prima di Minden … prima di Kurt.  
<< E posso chiederti il perché tappo? >> gli chiese la Sylvester, e Blaine era sicuro di poter percepire materialmente la malvagità della donna, per questo doveva mostrarsi deciso, se ne stava già pentendo ma ormai il grosso era fatto, e il biglietto aereo di ritorno al sicuro nella sua valigia che si trovava nel suo appartamento.

<< Perché New York è quello che voglio … da sempre, ma ho bisogno del Mississippi, mi creda: è così. La ringrazio per la promozione ma … si fidi, lì sarò utile >> e detto questo uscì velocemente dalla porta prima che la Sylvester lo investisse con una raffica di insulti.  
Stava per raggiungere Sam quando ricevette una chiamata da Roderik, per quanto assurdo aveva ragione: aveva trovato i colpevoli.

 

[-]

 

<< Vorrei sapere chi di voi quattro ha avuto la bella pensata di convocarmi qui di prima mattina! Ho avuto appena il tempo di portare Charlie a scuola e avvisare Gunther che doveva aprire lui >> disse Santana entrando di gran carriera nella sede di Minden dell’FBI arrabbiata come non mai.  
<< Vorrei saperlo anch’io, ero appena arrivato in redazione che ho ricevuto quella e-mail che mi invitava a venire qui se volevo un’esclusiva, se sei stato tu potevi dirmelo questa mattina, almeno sarei stato preparato >> le fece eco Thad prima di guardare suo marito che gli ricambiò l’occhiata sorpresa.  
<< Noi non abbiamo convocato nessuno, almeno io non ho dato nessun ordine del genere >> rispose Will Schuester mentre i suoi agenti  si chiedevano chi avesse architettato tutto.  
<< Non guardi me, stiamo per archiviare il caso d’altro canto >> fu costretto ad ammettere Kurt, in quei giorni si era buttato sul caso per non pensare a Blaine ma si era rivelato un fallimento: il caso continuava a non avere soluzione e lui non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Blaine Anderson.

<< Sono stato io, scusate per i mezzi ma era l’unico sistema perché foste tutti qui >> disse una voce nella penombra e Kurt conosceva quella voce. Come evocato Blaine uscì dal cono d’ombra e li fissò tutti, aveva notato gli sguardi ostili e dubbiosi.  
Era arrivato la sera prima e aveva trovato un motel discretamente fuori mano dove dormire, la tentazione di recarsi da Kurt e fargli una sorpresa era grande ma non voleva rischiare di rovinare tutto, questa volta non sarebbe accaduto. Aveva mandato la mail a Santana e poi un’altra a Thad servendosi della mail della redazione e chiedendo espressamente di lui, poi di buon mattino si era recato alla sede, per fortuna aveva conservato la chiave si era detto mentre aspettava che gli altri si presentassero, era regista e attore di quello spettacolo e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rovinare lo spettacolo.

<< Non dovresti essere a New York yankee? >> gli chiese Sebastian e Blaine assaporò quel momento di onnipotenza, era sicuro che tutti sarebbero rimasti sconvolti dalla sua rivelazione sull’identità degli omicidi.  
<< Dovrei, ben detto, ma … diciamo che avevo bisogno di tornare qui e chiudere questo caso >> rispose, ora si che si faceva sul serio.  
<< E sei tornato nel Profondo Sud solo per un caso? >> e Blaine colse il sottinteso nelle parole di Kurt, avrebbero voluto rivelargli che era tornato a Minden anche per lui ma era qualcosa di cui dovevano parlare in privato.  
<< Anche per altre questioni, ma ora centriamoci su questo, non avete ancora trovato il colpevole, vero? >> chiese e le occhiate degli altri gli confermarono che non erano stati fatti passi avanti, dagli occhi colpevoli di Schuester invece era evidente che stavano per archiviare il caso e Thad aspettava solo una sua parola, gli parve di vedergli in mano un registratore portatile ma non poteva esserne sicuro.  
<< Non sappiamo dove cercare, ma non vuol dire che non stiamo valutando diverse ipotesi >> ammise infine Rachel contrita.

<< È comprensibile, io ho cominciato a ragionare su una certa ipotesi solamente quando siamo andati a New Orleans e ci sono tornato solo sull’aereo per New York. questo perché mi sembrava troppo assurda ma sapete come si dice , mai dire mai.  
È una storia interessante questa: la storia di due persone che sono senza pudore e allo stesso tempo si vergognano di tutto, intricata, complessa ma allo stesso tempo semplicissima, quasi da soap opera, ma per cominciare dall’inizio … Santana, sai chi è il padre di Charlie? >> chiese Blaine e tutti videro Santana sussultare, lei aveva capito che lui aveva capito tutto, gli altri ancora no dati gli sguardi sorpresi.  
<< Charlie … Charlie non ha un padre, io … preferirei parlare d’altro >> si giustificò la latina, stava solo rimandando l’inevitabile si disse Blaine, gli dispiaceva tutto quello ma aveva fatto un giuramento il giorno che era entrato nell’FBI ed intendeva rispettarlo, a qualsiasi costo.

<< Curioso, molto curioso. Perché sai, dal test di paternità che ho davanti agli occhi in questo momento – la Sylvester gli aveva insegnato l’importanza del tempismo e suo fratello Cooper Anderson quella dei gesti teatrali – sembra che al 99,5%, quindi con un margine quasi inesistente, il padre di Carlos William Lopez sembra essere presente in questa stessa stanza. Non è vero Sebastian? >> chiese retoricamente e comprese che l’altro aveva capito che lui aveva capito.


	17. The Thruth, Always The Truth, Only the Truth, Nothing more but The Thruth

La notizia produsse esattamente le reazioni che Blaine Anderson sia spettava di suscitare.  
Kurt, Rachel e Schuester lo fissarono come se durante la notte gli fosse cresciuta una seconda testa, Thad non riusciva a non alternare lo sguardo tra lui e Sebastian mentre Sebastian e Santana si guardavano spaventati, Blaine era sicuro che stessero vagliando tutte le ipotesi disponibili, dalla confessione alla fuga, non il suicidio perché dietro quei due c’era un movente semplicissimo, quasi evidente: Charlie.  
Avevano ucciso Brittany, Artie e Kitty perché erano venuti a conoscenza dell’identità del padre di Charlie e quello cozzava con quello che tutti dovevano vedere in loro, con l’immagine che si erano costruiti.

<< Ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo Blaine? È a dir poco impossibile che sia vero >> disse Rachel mentre Kurt continuava a fissarlo, i suoi occhi erano spalancati dalla sorpresa e dall’incredulità, loro due non gli credeva e Thad semplicemente si rifiutava di crederci ma Sebastian e Santana erano semplicemente terrorizzati, senza alcun dubbio si stavano chiedendo cosa sapesse e cosa ignorasse.  
<< Si, me rendo conto. È la risposta più semplice e allo stesso tempio più improbabile, volete che sia io a parlare o volete provarci voi? >> chiese lui aspettando una reazione qualsiasi dagli altri.  
<< Hai delle prove? Senza prove non puoi dimostrare nulla >> replicò Sebastian, Blaine sapeva bene che nonostante quelle parole l’altro era spaventato e lui aveva delle prove: erano state davanti ai suoi occhi per tutto quel tempo.  
<< Di cosa? Della tua paternità che è scritta nero su bianco? O … dei tre omicidi che hai commesso insieme a Santana? >> chiese e vide Santana guardarsi in tutte le direzioni spaventata.  
<< Non hai prove, non puoi avere prove! >> urlò Santana, e quella era la prova che cercava, la conferma di tutte le sue supposizioni si disse Blaine cercando di reprimere un sorriso di trionfo.  
<< Me l’hai appena data Santana, mi hai appena dato la conferma di quel che pensavo >> ammise lui, Sebastian era rimasto in silenzio perché aveva capito dove lui voleva arrivare, Santana no.

<< Quello che stai dicendo è assurdo … Brittany è stata assassinata domenica notte e Sebastian è rimasto accanto a me, e lo stesso vale per la domenica in cui Artie e Kitty sono stati uccisi, è … impossibile >> intervenne Thad, Blaine sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile convincerlo: si trattava di anni e anni di bugie da distruggere ma Thad meritava di sapere. Si stava ingannando da solo pensò Blaine, voleva ingannarsi perché nella sua mente si era già risposto da solo, solo che parlarne avrebbe reso quelle parole tangibili.  
<< Tu prendi dei sonniferi per dormire, vero? E dopo che li hai presi dormi profondamente fino al mattino? >> chiese Blaine.  
<< Li prendo dall’adolescenza ed è ovvio che dorma profondamente fino al mattino, si tratta di sonniferi Blaine e … >> Thad s’interruppe, aveva capito dove Blaine voleva arrivare, Sebastian doveva solo attendere che lui dormisse e poi sarebbe stato facile uscire di soppiatto, Thad non se ne sarebbe accorto, Thad dormiva a causa dei sonniferi.  
<< Saresti disposto a giurarlo in tribunale? Un qualsiasi avvocato smonterebbe la tua difesa in pochi istanti, qualcuno potrebbe persino ritenerti complice o connivente. Per caso sei sicuro di non aver esagerato con i sonniferi? >> domandò Blaine, se al processo la pubblica accusa avesse scoperto la faccenda dei sonniferi in tre secondi avrebbe distrutto la reputazione di Thad, inoltre non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il suo incontro con il giornalista quando lui e Kurt si erano recati da Santana e avevano sommariamente cercato il diario di Brittany.  
<< Ne prendo due ogni sera da sedici anni e la dose è sempre la stessa e … >> Thad s’interruppe per la seconda volta, Blaine si era chiesto se Sebastian le due notti che era stato con Santana avesse per caso fatto in maniera tale da avere la certezza che Thad non si svegliasse e a quanto pare l’altro doveva averlo fatto.  
<< Mi dispiace Thad, e … credo che ci sia dell’altro, esattamente cosa è accaduto un mese fa? >> chiese, quella era la parte più debole di tutte le sue indagini, cosa era realmente accaduto tra quei tre un mese fa.

<< Lei … lei lo scoprì … io, noi … abbiamo un album di foto, noi tre insieme e … quella settimana dovevo tenerlo io … urlò che ero una bugiarda, che non meritavo la sua fiducia, che … costringevo Charlie a mentire e che non voleva più sposarmi >> ammise Santana, ormai era un fiume in piena, Sebastian invece era rimasto in silenzio, lui non avrebbe mai ammesso nulla, non era come Santana.  
<< Allora hai chiamato Sebastian e vi siete organizzati, ma Brittany aveva portato con sé il diario >> aggiunse Blaine e vide Kurt sgranare gli occhi, era stato lui a dirgli del diario e il diario non era ancora stato ritrovato.  
<< Per questo avete litigato con Kitty e Artie durante la rievocazione, loro sapevano tutto >> intervenne Schuester, la Minden che contava doveva aver visto Sebastian e Kitty litigare, Artie e Santana erano sembrati indifferenti pensò Blaine prima di ricordare un dettaglio: Kitty era salita sullo sgabello per poter essere allo stesso livello di Sebastian, circostanza che accadeva solamente nelle emergenze. Kitty poteva anche essere leggermente … indisponente anche se la parola giusta era un’altra ma era sincera, già una volta aveva ripreso Sebastian a proposito della sua relazione con Hunter Clarington e nel leggere di Charlie doveva averlo rifatto. Non immaginava che lui e Santana per difendere … Blaine non sapeva se volevano difendere Charlie o l’idea che gli altri avevano di loro, avrebbero ucciso lei e suo marito a sangue freddo quella notte stessa.  
<< Tu hai ucciso Artie, e Sebastian ha ucciso Kitty, era la sua peggiore amica d’altronde >> rivelò, e poi uno dei due aveva arraffato il diario ed erano fuggiti, non prima di aver estratto le pallottole, Blaine era sicuro che Sebastian le avesse lavate e poi se ne fosse sbarazzato, nessuno a Minden controllava le armi degli agenti e doveva essere stata un’operazione semplicistica.

<< Tutto questo è molto carino ma non hai prove e sta sicuro che non appena avrai finito ti citerò in giudizio e la sentenza sarà così salata che i tuoi discendenti dovranno pagarla fino alla settima generazione >> lo minacciò Sebastian, era l’unico ad aver capito come funzionava, Santana aveva praticamente ammesso tutto mentre lui ancora niente e Blaine sapeva bene che doveva far confessare anche lui.  
<< Santana … dimmi che Dani se n’è semplicemente andata, dimmi che non l’avete uccisa voi due >> la implorò Rachel, anche lui aveva pensato a Dani ma era impossibile, le persone a volte se ne vanno e basta, all’FBI lo sapevano bene, Dani doveva aver scoperto dell’imminente paternità della compagna e giustamente se n’era andata si disse Blaine sistemandosi il papillon, per come la vedeva lui Dani non c’entrava nulla con quello.  
Quello che lo sorprese fu la reazione di Sebastian: era rimasto imperturbabile per tutto il tempo ma nel sentire quel nome era sbiancato tanto da doversi appoggiare alla scrivania più vicina, poi … Blaine non sapeva chi doveva ringraziare per quelle parole: << Non sono stato io, è stata lei! Ha fatto tutto lei e poi ha voluto che l’aiutassi a nascondere il corpo, io Dani non l’ho toccata! >> urlò indicando la latina e Blaine vide Thad guardare la scena come se volesse prenderne le distanze.

 

 

<< Credo che qui avremmo molto di cui parlare, conosci la procedura >> disse e vide gli altri guardarsi tra loro sconfitti.  
Santana si appoggiò alla sedia e fece una richiesta: << Posso chiamare mia madre? Andrà a prendere Charlie a scuola e … mamma ha sempre saputo trovare le parole >> e Blaine rimase in silenzio.  
<< Io … io devo andare fuori … scusatemi. Dodici anni, stiamo insieme da dodici anni … >> disse invece Thad evitando in tutti i modi di incrociare lo sguardo di suo marito, Blaine si chiese se Sebastian era bravo a raccontare bugie o se Thad non aveva voluto vedere.

 

[-]

 

<< Cosa è successo con Dani? >> chiese Blaine, lui si stava occupando dell’interrogatorio di Santana e nello stesso momento Schuester stava ascoltando Sebastian insieme a Rachel.  
<< Trovò il test di gravidanza … urlò così tanto e io cercavo di spiegarle … ma lei non mi ascoltava. Cominciò a prendere le sue cose e mi disse che mi avrebbe lasciato, che non intendeva rimanere in mia presenza un altro secondo e … cercai di fermarla. Non … volevo solo trattenerla ma lei allontanò la mia mano e … cadde, un secondo prima era in cima alle scale e poi era sul pavimento, il sangue che le usciva dalla testa e i vestiti tutti intorno a lei >> rispose Santana cercando di controllarsi.  
<< E hai chiamato Sebastian e gli hai chiesto aiuto >> dichiarò Blaine cercando di restare impersonale.  
<< Abbiamo un cellulare prepagato per chiamarci, nessuna traccia, lo avevamo anche allora, lo chiamai e fu lui ad aiutarmi. Avvolgemmo il corpo di Dani in un tappeto e mentre lui mi aspettava in macchina pulì tutto il pavimento, nessuno doveva saperlo. Ci liberammo del corpo gettandolo nel fiume, quella sera lui doveva vedersi con Thad così prima mi riportò a casa e poi andò da lui >> rispose Santana con calma.  
<< Era già a conoscenza di … hai capito? >> le chiese lui a disagio.  
<< Glielo disse quel giorno, voleva sapere di Dani e gli rivelai tutto >> fu la risposta.

<< Ancora non capisco perché non l’avete detto a nessuno, cosa c’era di così sbagliato? >> quella era la domanda centrale, quella da cui tutto dipendeva.  
<< Io avevo appena compiuto ventuno anni ma Sebastian ne aveva ancora sedici, ne avrebbe compiuti diciassette il mese seguente … un giudice mi avrebbe condannata per abuso di minore nella migliore delle ipotesi e nella peggiore per stupro, e … io aspettavo suo figlio, non potevo andare in prigione >> rispose la latina, Blaine non si era mia posto domande sull’età di Santana ma ora capì che per quei due all’epoca quei numeri avevano fatto la differenza e come tutto girasse attorno a Charlie: le bugie, gli inganni, tutto perché nessuno potesse mai fare domande sul padre del bambino, perché Sebastian tecnicamente non aveva ancora raggiunto l’età del consenso e bastavano pochi calcoli per capire quando aveva avuto luogo il concepimento.

<< Non era la prima volta, vero? La vostra prima e unica volta non è stata quando avete concepito Charlie, vero? >> voleva andare fino in fondo e l’avrebbe fatto.  
<< … Abbiamo cominciato due anni prima, io ero sola, lui … non lo so, quella sera al diner ci siamo scambiati battutine sarcastiche come sempre ma poi … lo abbiamo fatto nei bagni del diner, e … poi nello sgabuzzino delle scope. Io amavo Dani e lui ama Thad da quando sono bambini ma … ne avevamo bisogno, come poi lui ha avuto bisogno di Hunter >> spiegò Santana, ora era tutto chiaro, era qualcosa di inquietante, di segreto e anche leggermente squallido per come la vedeva lui si disse Blaine tra sé.

<< Chi ha ucciso Brittany? >> chiese, non era neppure mezzogiorno eppure era già stanco.  
<< Io l’ho colpita, due volte, ma a spingerla è stato Sebastian, quando abbiamo scoperto che il diario di Brittany ce l’avevano Kitty e Due Ruote … abbiamo cercato di farli ragione ma non ha funzionato, lo abbiamo dovuto fare >> ammise Santana.  
<< Il coltello, l’arma del delitto, dov’è? >> chiese Blaine ma la risposta era semplice: Santana doveva averlo pulito e poi rimesso al suo posto.  
<< Nella mia cucina, l’ho pulito il giorno dopo, dopo aver chiuso il diner sono tornata a casa e mentre Charlie era in camera sua l’ho pulito >> rispose Santana.  
<< Ho come l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa che mi sfugge ma credo che ci siamo, il nostro interrogatorio può finire qui ma c’è una cosa che non capisco: perché Brittany era così risoluta a lasciarti e perché voi due avete deciso che andava eliminata? >> quella era una domanda che voleva conoscere da solo, motivo per cui spense il registratore dopo aver detto le frasi di rito.  
<< Non deve saperlo nessuno, tantomeno Thad ma … dopo Dani non abbiamo smesso, una volta al mese andavamo tutti e tre a New Orleans a casa sua e giocavamo “ alla famiglia felice “, il resto puoi immaginarlo da solo nano >> fu la risposta sarcastica di Santana e Blaine rimase in silenzio prima di alzarsi.

<< Hai diritto a una telefonata e … congratulazioni, sono sicura che tua madre di occuperà di Charlie, di quanti mesi sei? >> le domandò, Sebastian doveva saperlo, per questo si erano così preoccupati tutti e due di mettere a tacere per sempre Brittany.  
<< Dieci settimane, ho fatto gli esami e i vari accertamenti a Jackson, qui ci si conosce tutti e non mi fidavo >> rispose Santana prima che lui aprisse la porta.

Aveva bisogno di Kurt, dalla sua presenza, del suo calore e dei suoi occhi si disse Blaine prima di mettersi alla ricerca.


	18. Beautiful Liar

Come tutto quello fosse iniziato ad un osservatore esterno non sarebbe stato chiaro, e non lo era nemmeno a loro due

Quella sera Santana Lopez stava per chiudere il diner e si era fermata a scambiare frecciatine con Sebastian Smythe, sebbene per lei fosse ancora un ragazzino era anche uno dei pochi che non si offendeva per la sua eccessiva severità. Lui le aveva risposto per le rime come sempre e poi … poi era accaduto.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva spiegarsi come un istante prima stessero litigando su qualsiasi argomento e quello dopo Santana chiudeva a chiave la porta dello sgabuzzino e lui si abbassava i pantaloni. Era stato … strano, entrambi erano sicuri del proprio orientamento sessuale eppure si sentivano attratti dall’altro, in maniera squisitamente fisica ma l’attrazione c’era comunque.  
<< Ora ricordo perché preferisco le ragazze, voi maschi … non fate per me >> aveva ammesso mentre si stava sistemando l’uniforme, il giorno dopo aveva gli allenamenti di cheerleader ed era già in ritardo.  
<< Non credere che ti implorerò, è stata la scopata più brutta della mia vita >> aveva prontamente replicato Sebastian mentre si aggiustava la cravatta della scuola cattolica, per fortuna a casa non c’era nessuno, una cena e poi veloce e poi aveva in mente di uscire con gli altri, solo dopo aver ricordato a Ryder che doveva tenergli lontana Marley.  
Si erano guardati come se fosse una sfida e pochi istanti dopo erano di nuovo nelle braccia dell’altro, le gambe di Santana strette attorno a lui e lui che le sfiorava la schiena con desiderio.

Era cominciato tutto quella sera, ed era proseguito per anni come una routine da cui non riuscivano a liberarsi. Non era qualcosa di romantico, di affettivo o sentimentale, era solo sesso e nessuno dei due riusciva a farne a meno. Santana aveva creduto di morire di gelosia quando aveva visto Sebastian decidere che Thad era l’unico meritevole di qualcosa di più di una botta e via, invece non aveva sentito nulla, nulla di nulla; e lo stesso valeva per Sebastian quando aveva saputo che la latina e Dani avrebbero convissuto, si era limitato ad alzare le spalle con noncuranza. Entrambi sapevano che si sarebbero comunque ritrovati nello sgabuzzino del diner, su uno dei divanetti del country club e una volta persino nel retro della macchina di Santana, cedevano al desiderio e poi riprendevano la loro vita come se niente fosse.

Questo fino a quel pomeriggio quando Santana aveva ricevuto quella telefonata dall’ospedale di Jackson che le avrebbe cambiato la vita.  
Ricordava ancora le parole della dottoressa “ Congratulazioni signorina Lopez, lei è incinta di sei settimane, ancora congratulazioni “.  
Le cose con Dani ultimamente non andavano bene, l’altra era sempre in tour e le poche volte che si vedevano finiva sempre per litigare per qualsiasi cosa, anche la più stupida e quella per cui un anno prima si sarebbero fatte una risata. Per questo aveva invitato Sebastian a casa, lui parcheggiava un isolato prima ed entrava dalla porta sul retro, poi accadeva. Non si parlavano, non si dicevano nulla, si limitavano a baciarsi e a spogliarsi freneticamente e poi lei cadeva sul letto trascinandolo con sé, lo stesso letto dove dormiva con Dani, doveva faceva l’amore con la sua compagna e dove ora si faceva sbattere da un ragazzino che non aveva ancora finito il liceo. E anche quello era un problema ma entro un mese Sebastian avrebbe compiuto diciassette e nessuno allora avrebbe potuto dire nulla, ma se qualcuno era anche mediocre in matematica lei rischiava di andare in prigione.

Aveva rivelato la verità a Dani la domenica successiva, sperando che lei capisse, ma non era andata così, affatto.  
<< Sei incinta? E pretendi pure che resti con te? Io ti amo Santana ma questo è troppo >> aveva dichiarato Dani mentre preparava la valigia buttandovi alla rinfusa vestiti e accessori e lei aveva cercato di fermarla. Santana Lopez amava realmente Dani e … il bambino era una questione contingente e potevano affrontarlo insieme, così l’aveva supplicata prima di afferrarla.  
Non voleva, non l’aveva mai voluto, voleva solo che Dani restasse con lei, che la capisse, che lei era pronta ad abortire, bastava solo che lei glielo chiedesse e avrebbe obbedito ma l’altra si era divincolata e … era scivolata.  
Un attimo prima era davanti a lei furiosa, con la valigia tra le mani e l’attimo dopo era in fondo alle scale, il sangue che le usciva dalla testa macchiandole i capelli blu e sporcando il pavimento e i vestiti che cadevano attorno a lei.

Santana era subito corsa verso di lei cercando … di bloccare l’emorragia, di aiutarla, di restarle accanto fino all’ultimo minuto ma era tutto inutile, Dani era morta sul colpo, l’espressione sorpresa impressa sul viso come se nemmeno lei si capacitasse di quello che era accaduto.  
Santana sapeva solo che quando si rialzò dopo quelle che le parvero ore era cosciente di cosa doveva fare. Veloce compose il numero di Sebastian cercando di mostrarsi calma come sempre, servirsi di telefoni prepagati in quel momento si dimostrò una benedizione.

Sebastian Smythe aveva appena terminato un pranzo al country club insieme ai Rose e aveva dimostrato per l’ennesima volta come riuscisse a divenire sordo a comando quando suo padre e Jonah Rose cercavano di “ curarlo “ parlandogli fino alla nausea delle loro conquiste prima del matrimonio e da parte del giudice di farlo uscire con sua figlia. E lui nemmeno morto sarebbe uscito con Marley, era divertente provocarla quando era con Thad, bastava accennare a quello che avrebbero potuto fare e la castana si irrigidiva.  
La chiamata di Santana non lo sorprese, l’ordine di recarsi da lei il prima possibile invece si, avevano deciso che quella settimana non si sarebbero visti a causa della presenza di Dani, forse una sveltina al diner ma niente di più.  
Quando era entrato in casa aveva provato il desiderio di uscire immediatamente, tutto ma non quello si era detto mentre Santana lo scrutava, i vestiti sporchi di sangue. << Devi darmi una mano, dobbiamo … dobbiamo far sparire il corpo >> aveva detto la morta con voce decisa.  
<< Tu sei fuori di testa se pensi che ti aiuterò con questo. Terrò la bocca chiusa e dimenticherò tutto ma non chiedermi di più >> le aveva riferito mentre faceva i primi passi indietro.  
<< Tu mi aiuterai, se devo crollare ti porterò con me, e sono sicura che un giudice non ti riterrà innocente >> lo aveva minacciato.  
Santana sapeva che quella era la sua unica possibilità ed era stato allora, dopo che lui le aveva chiesto di spiegarsi che gli aveva rivelato la verità: << Perché aspetto un bambino, ed è tuo >>.  
<< … Cosa? … come … com’è possibile? >> aveva chiesto Sebastian, a tutto avevano pensato ma non a quello, non a quell’eventualità. Aveva diciassette anni, non era pronto per un figlio e come avrebbe spiegato tutto ai suoi genitori? Come l’avrebbe spiegato a Thad soprattutto?  
Teneva davvero ad Harwood e sapeva che quella era una notizia troppo grande per essere ignorata, quella e il cadavere che giaceva a pochi passi da lui, tutto era andato a puttane ed era tutta colpa sua ma che l’ispanica non provasse a incastrarlo per l’omicidio.  
<< Vuoi davvero che te lo spieghi? Dopo ci occuperemo di quello, per adesso dammi una mano >> aveva replicato lei e lui le aveva obbedito senza mettere nulla in discussione, non in quel momento.

Solo in seguito, e dopo essersi liberati del corpo avevano affrontato la questione. Lei aveva subito messo in chiaro che dopo quello che era accaduto non intendeva abortire ma che non aveva bisogno di lui per crescere il bambino, che poteva tranquillamente farcela da sola e lui si era detto d’accordo.  
Santana si era occupata di tutto, cercando di rimanere fredda e impersonale.  
Aveva denunciato la scomparsa di Dani e solo dopo un mese aveva rivelato di aspettare un figlio rifiutandosi di rivelare chi fosse il padre; l’idea dei bar le era venuta una mattina presto dopo le nausee mattutine si era seduta sul divano a fare zapping, non era ancora albeggiato e aveva trovato “ Monster “ sulla tv via cavo, era un’idea stupida ma poteva funzionare si era detta e per fortuna tutti le avevano creduto, Kurt si era persino rimproverato perché era a New York e non con lei e non aveva potuto aiutarla, Rachel era stata comprensiva ma Santana sentiva di no meritare quelle attenzioni.  
L’unica cosa positiva in tutto quello era stato il suo riavvicinamento con sua nonna, Alma Lopez non odiava il peccato ma che se ne parlasse e Santana dopo i primi tempi aveva vissuto la sua omosessualità come qualcosa di normale, non si vergognava di amare le donne, di baciare in pubblico Dani, di averle tenuto la mano al liceo o di essere andata con lei al ballo e tantomeno della convivenza, non era il peccato in sé a turbare Alma ma il parlare del peccato. Sua nonna aveva creduto che “ fosse tornata sulla retta via “ e lei non aveva avuto cuore di rivelarle tutta la storia.

Era stato proprio in quei mesi che Santana si era accorta di Brittany, si conoscevano da sempre, erano migliori amiche e confidenti, talvolta qualcosa di più specialmente durante il liceo ma Santana non aveva mai visto la bionda in quella maniera e … era accaduto, Brittany era stata l’unica a non esprimere giudizi e aveva una visione eternamente positiva delle cose che le faceva bene 

Carlos Rafael Lopez era nato all’inizio di ottobre e nessuno aveva fatto i commenti che Santana tanto temeva, nessuno si era mostrato meravigliato o sorpreso per sua fortuna si era detta Santana.  
Sebastian si era recato a trovarla poco prima che venisse dimessa e nel vederlo con un mazzo di fiori e ancora la divisa della scuola cattolica Santana si era detta di aver fatto la cosa giusta per una volta, lei aveva appena vent’anni e lui era un ragazzino, non erano la coppia più adatta per crescere insieme un bambino ma separatamente poteva farcela.  
<< Non dovevi >> aveva detto rimirando tra le mani l’assegno di duemila dollari che l’altro le aveva consegnato.  
<< Ne riceverai uno ogni mese, quando ho compiuto sedici anni mio padre mi ha aperto un conto personale, non devo rendere conto a nessuno per quei soldi >> le aveva spiegato lui prima che entrambi iniziassero a parlare dei rispettivi partner.  
E aveva funzionato, Brittany adorava Charlie, sapeva come parlargli, come farlo sorridere e suo figlio si calmava sempre quando era tra le sue braccia e Santana per pochi mesi si era illusa che tutto fosse stato dimenticato, che in qualche modo aveva una bellissima famiglia ma che sapeva di non meritare ma che per niente al mondo vi avrebbe rinunciato.

E invece era accaduto, poteva dare la colpa solamente a sé stessa, altrimenti al country club non avrebbe insistito per parlare con Sebastian da sola, era preoccupata a causa dell’ammissione del più giovane a Yale, ancora un po’ e Stephen Smythe l’avrebbe pubblicato sul giornale locale, e aveva ammesso che la sua paura era puramente di natura economica, non era infuriata nemmeno dell’assenza dell’altro nella vita di Charlie, lei e Brittany se la cavavano al meglio e sapeva che l’altro aveva Thad e quei due a modo loro formavano una bella coppia.  
E invece era accaduto, il tempo di essere soli e lei si era avventata sulle sue labbra mentre le mani di lui cercavano la zip del suo abito rosso. Erano finiti sul divanetto con lei che gli abbassava i pantaloni in slip e reggiseno, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo gli era mancato sentirlo, Brittany era dolce, delicata e con lei era sempre lento e tenero, con Sebastian era rude, quasi violento e sentirlo in quella maniera era qualcosa che l’eccitava oltremisura. Quando avevano finito si erano rivestiti, lui le aveva chiesto di tenerlo aggiornato su Charlie e si erano allontanati.  
Quello era stato solamente un episodio sporadico si era convinta, non sarebbe più accaduto, solo perché Sebastian Smythe era il padre di suo figlio lei non doveva cercarlo si era ripetuta, a lei piacevano le donne, a lei piaceva Brittany si era detta, lei, Brittany e Charlie erano una famiglia, non lei, Sebastian e Charlie, peccato che se lo fosse detto poco prima che il suo volo per New Haven con Charlie nel passeggino.

Quando aveva sentito bussare alla porta Sebastian Smythe non aspettava visite.  
Il suo primo pensiero era stato che Marley aveva cantato rivelando a Thad della sua … relazione – non - relazione con Hunter Clarington e che l’ispanico si fosse fatto sei ore di volo per esigere una spiegazione, il secondo che Marley avesse deciso di fargli un’improvvisata. Era stato chiaro con lei: quello che accadeva a Yale doveva essere separato da Yale e questo includeva soprattutto Hunter.  
Hunter Clarington era il migliore dei suoi trofei, la sua impresa migliore, etero convinto, ex cadetto di una scuola militare del Colorado e convinto attivista del partito repubblicano e suo compagno di stanza, peccato che non avrebbe mai potuto raccontare a nessuno quanto l’altro adorasse piegarlo a novanta sul letto e scoparlo tutta la notte.  
<< Cosa ci fai qui? >> aveva chiesto nel vedere Santana con Charlie, Charlie che nel vederlo si era illuminato e aveva preteso di essere preso in braccio.  
<< Fosse per me sarei rimasta a casa ma credo che Charlie debba vedere suo padre almeno tre volte all’anno, e non è più come quando eri al liceo e potevi vederlo venendo al diner >> aveva risposto prima di sedersi sul suo letto e guardarsi intorno.  
<< Conosci il patto Lopez, io faccio la mia parte come tu hai voluto >> era stata la risposta, non avevano litigato solamente perché proprio in quell’istante era entrato Hunter ed erano stati costretti a raccontargli la verità, tacendo ovviamente della questione di Dani.  
Per fortuna l’altro non si era scandalizzato, Sebastian sapeva bene che Hunter voleva solamente sperimentare e di per sé aveva deciso che quella … cosa sarebbe durata per tutto il college, ovviamente non in esclusiva, per questo gli aveva candidamente rivelato di aver avuto un figlio.

Dopo il suo ritorno a Minden si erano organizzati e avevano cominciato a far mentire anche Charlie: non dire che conosci papà, non salutare papà quando siamo in pubblico, non essere sorpreso se papà è con Thad e mamma con Brittany, non dire a Brittany che sai chi è papà e tante altre raccomandazioni.  
E in qualche strana maniera aveva funzionato, Charlie era un bambino obbediente che avrebbe fatto di tutto per entrambi così quando vedeva al diner Sebastian e Thad rimaneva in silenzio, se Beth Corcoran o i suoi compagni di scuola gli chiedevano chi fosse suo padre lui non rispondeva. Crescendo si erano accorti che aveva fisicamente preso più da lei ché da lui e si erano tranquillizzati, solo gli occhi verdi tradivano la verità ma nessuno ci badava, una volta al country club Julie Smythe si era fatta sfuggire che quegli occhi verdi le ricordavano tanto quelli di suo figlio e tutti e due avevano tremato ma non era successo nient’altro.

Nemmeno quando Sebastian e Thad si erano sposati e lei si era occupata dal catering Charlie aveva rovinato tutto, anzi si era reso utile al ricevimento correndo e aiutando sua madre.  
Per questo avevano deciso i weekend a New Orleans, i coniugi Smythe risiedevano a Jackson e quella casa era quasi disabitata e per Santana era stato facile portare parte delle sue cose lì con discrezione. E ovviamente c’erano state le solite raccomandazioni: non dire a nessuno dove andiamo, aspetta di essere a New Orleans prima di salutare papà, non puoi fare il viaggio di ritorno con lui e tante altre. Andavano a pranzo in locali poco noti, e frequentavano luoghi dove altrimenti Sebastian non sarebbe mai andato.

Era strano funzionava, negli anni Sebastian Smythe vedeva la sua vita come due scatoloni per traslochi: in uno c’erano Thad, il lavoro, i mardi gras insieme e le notti passate a fare l’amore, Kitty e gli altri, il suo lavoro e la sua vita a Minden, nell’altro c’erano Santana Lopez, Charlie, i week end a New Orleans, le sveltine che si concedevano e talvolta se era nostalgico vi inseriva anche Hunter Clarington. Due scatoloni che non dovevano mai mischiarsi tra loro, vicini eppure separati, era meglio per tutti si erano detti: per loro due specialmente perché una volta saputa la verità su Charlie anche la questione di Dani sarebbe venuta a galla e allora li avrebbero arrestati e avrebbero preso Charlie e quello non potevano permetterlo.

Il crack delle loro vite era avvenuto quella domenica pomeriggio quando erano tornata dal pranzo domenicano a casa dei Pierce e Charlie si era subito fiondato in camera sua.  
Lei era sotto la doccia e solo quando ne era uscita aveva visto Brittany seduta in cucina con il telefono tra le ani e un’espressione assente sul viso che al rendeva ancora più bella, quasi irreale.  
<< Era Andrea, la dottoressa di Jackson, si congratula con te perché aspetti un bambino. Era molto imbarazzata quando ha saputo chi fossi >> le aveva rivelato la bionda e lei per la seconda volta si era sentita il mondo crollarle addosso. Negli ultimi tempi lei e Sebastian si erano così tranquillizzati da aver rinunciato alle protezioni, erano solo delle sveltine un week end al mese, e lei aveva dimenticato che avevano concepito Charlie durante una sveltina nello sgabuzzino del diner.  
<> aveva cercato di dirle mentre cercava le parole.  
<< Non sono stupida San, so cosa dicono di me ma non sono affatto stupida, e poi ho trovato questo >> e le aveva mostrato l’album: in quell’album c’erano foto di tutti e tre e dimostrava inequivocabilmente chi fosse il padre di Charlie. << Come … mi hai mentito per dodici anni Santana, hai mentito a tutti e io … non sarà reato ma … sei una bugiarda Santana … avrei capito se fosse con una donna ma … è Sebastian il padre del bambino che stai aspettando, non è vero? >> e Santana non se l’era sentita di mentire, non in quel momento.  
<< Si, è lui e … fammi spiegare per piacere: è … stato un incidente, io amo solo te >> aveva cercato di dirle, sembrava di stare in una telenovelas, di quelle che sua nonna adorava ma quella era la vita vera.  
<< San, per piacere smettila di mentire, se mi amassi ora non aspetteresti un bambino. Io ti amo con tutto il cuore ma … non posso farlo, scusami >> e detto questo si era tolta l’anello, l’aveva posato sul ripiano della cucina e poi era corsa a prendere una valigia ed era uscita.

Era rimasta annichilita e quando Charlie a cena le aveva chiesto dove fosse Brittany aveva risposto che lei e la bionda avevano litigato, era così abituata a mentire che nemmeno mentire a suo figlio le faceva più effetto. Verso le dieci aveva ricevuto quell’sms da Brittany, la bionda voleva parlarle, voleva che si spiegasse e la informava che era alla fattoria degli Abrams.  
Non aveva esitato nemmeno un istante e aveva subito contattato Sebastian il quale si era detto d’accordo, lo facevano per Charlie, solo per lui. Lei aveva parcheggiato la macchina lì vicino e lo aveva fatto entrare il prima possibile.  
<< Come hai fatto a liberarti di Thad? >> aveva chiesto curiosa.  
<< Ho dovuto allungargli la dose di sonniferi, Harwood dormirà come un sasso fino a domani mattina, e ora sbrigati >> le aveva intimato l’altro.  
Lo faceva per Charlie, per suo figlio e per il bambino che doveva ancora nascere si era detta nel vedere Brittany aspettarla fuori dalla fattoria degli Abrams.  
<< Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto >> l’aveva supplica prima di colpirla. Brittany era rimasta, si era portata le mani in direzione del coltello ma prima che potesse fare qualcosa Sebastian le si era avvicinato e l’aveva spinta. E Brittany non si era più rialzata.  
<< Ricorda perché lo abbiamo fatto, vai a casa, pulisci il coltello e quando domani busserò alla tua porta mostrati sorpresa >> le aveva raccomandato Sebastian e lei aveva obbedito.

Quando aveva saputo del tizio di New York aveva avuto paura, era l’unico che poteva indovinare come fossero andate le cose ma la sua incursione al diner le aveva mostrato che anche Blaine Anderson brancolava nel buoi nonostante le sue parole.  
Era andato tutto bene si era detto Sebastian Smythe, era evidente che si sarebbero accorti della falsificazione ma nessuno poteva risalire a lui e si era dimostrato un grande attore, nessuno lo aveva sospettato e perché avrebbero dovuto. L’unica preoccupazione era costituita dalla scomparsa dell’album e dal diario di Brittany che non volevano farsi trovare ma non ci avevano pensato troppo, nessuno dei due.

E poi al country club Kitty aveva sganciato la bomba: loro avevano l’album e il diario e sapevano, sapevano tutto.  
Kitty li aveva affrontati fuori di sé dalla rabbia minacciando di andare alla polizia o peggio ancora di raccontare tutto a Thad e aveva ribaduto il suo proposito alla rievocazione insieme ad Artie, a nulla erano valse le lacrime, le implorazioni e le minacce, domani andiamo alla polizia, sono sicuro che Jesse adorerà sentire quello che abbiamo da dirgli aveva detto Artie prima che lui e Kitty si allontanassero.  
<< Lo facciamo? >> gli aveva chiesto Santana.  
<< Non abbiamo alternative …. Io mi occuperò di Kitty e tu di Artie >> le aveva risposto Sebastian e lei aveva annuito.  
Quando Kitty aveva aperto la porta era rimasta senza parole, poi aveva capito e aveva cercato di fermarlo ma lui era stato più veloce. Aveva appena estratto il coltello che aveva sentito lo sparo, Santana come tutte le ragazze del Sud sapeva sparare. Kitty era una delle sue migliori amiche e dunque spettava a lui ucciderla, almeno questo glielo doveva.  
Santana era in crisi e l’aveva mandata fuori ad attenderlo in macchina mentre lui si occupava dei dettagli tecnici: prima il proiettile che aveva estratto, per fortuna si era portato tutto l’occorrente, Wes non se ne sarebbe mai accorto si era detto, poi aveva preso l’album e il diario e infine con i guanti il cellulare di Kitty.  
Non aveva detto nulla a Santana e quella mattina prima di recarsi a lavoro aveva mandato quell’sms. Aveva cercato di non guardare il cadavere di Kitty che giaceva dove l’aveva lasciata ma lo stava facendo per Charlie, per suo figlio.

Thad non si era accorto di nulla, Thad dormiva, Thad non doveva sapere che era tutto una bugia, che lui lo amava ma non riusciva a fare a meno di Santana. Avevano fatto sesso quella notte, fino all’ultimo si era detto che doveva rimanere con suo marito ma alla fine non l’aveva fatto, era stato bello baciare Thad, stringerlo a sé, scoparlo lentamente e occupandosi più del piacere dell’altro che del suo ma … ne sentiva il bisogno quella sera.

E poi era andato tutto bene, finché Blaine Anderson non era tornato da New York.  
Santana era stata così felice di saperlo lontano che gli aveva dato appuntamento a casa sua dopo aver portato Charlie da sua madre, quella non era stata una sveltina ma una scopata di festeggiamento, si erano completamente dati uno all’altra, e aveva pensato che non si sentiva così bene dai primi tempi che frequentava Thad, quando doveva uscire dalla finestra per evitare la madre di lui e Kitty li copriva.

E poi era finito, Santana lo aveva capito nel momento in cui Blaine Anderson tornato da New York aveva estratto il test di paternità, Sebastian quando si era tradito parlando di Dani, era tutto finito e non erano riusciti a proteggere Charlie e tutto il castello di bugie che avevano costruito in dieci anni.


	19. That's the end?

Quando Blaine uscì dalla stanza degli interrogatori si diresse subito nei pressi della macchinetta del caffè, o della brodaglia nera che da quelle parti definivano caffè.  
Tutto quello era assurdo, sembrava la trama di una soap opera e persino suo fratello maggiore Cooper che era attore a Los Angeles avrebbe rifiutato un copione simile dicendogli che era improbabile una cosa del genere.

<< Posso sapere come … come hai fatto? >> gli chiese una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille: Kurt Hummel.  
Si era detto quando era arrivato che doveva tornare all’appartamento sopra l’officina e sperare che Kurt non avesse cambiato la serratura, che doveva chiamare Kurt e comunicare almeno a lui che era tornato ma quando si trattava della risoluzione Blaine diventava la persona più insicura e allo stesso tempo più egoista mai vista sulla faccia della terra. Per questo era si era fermato in quel motel fuori Minden  e non aveva rivelato nulla a nessuno: perché aveva paura di sbagliare e perché non voleva condividere con nessuno l’eventuale vittoria.  
Vittoria … negli altri casi era diverso, a New York era professionale e distaccato ma lì era stato diverso, conosceva le vittime, conosceva gli omicidi, era persino stato ospite di uno di loro e … non era mai stato così emotivamente legato ad un caso.

<< Coincidenze credo. La teoria dell’assassino venuto da fuori non mi ha mai convinto, voi ci credevate perché volevate crederci ma io venivo da fuori e avevo meno scrupoli. Quella faccenda dei sonniferi mi ha incuriosito, e mi sono ricordato che anch’io a suo tempo, un caso di cui prima o poi ti parlerò, ho dovuto prenderli e conosco gli effetti di un abuso, intenzionale o meno. Poi ci si è messa la falsificazione, e solo qualcuno che conosceva le dinamiche della polizia poteva essere capace di fare una cosa simile e avere la presunzione che nessuno avrebbe controllato.  
Sebastian è stato quello che più ha insistito sull’ipotesi dello straniero, anche quando Rachel ha iniziato a dubitarne, vi ha insistito un po’ troppo per i miei gusti. E le parole di Charlie mi hanno fatto riflettere, lui e Sebastian si assomigliano, non fisicamente ma hanno atteggiamenti simili e … ricordi New Orleans? >> chiese Blaine, le sue idee erano solo ipotesi, a New Orleans aveva avuto delle intuizioni ma doveva ringraziare New York per il test.  
<< Poco, ricordo che eravamo ubriachi e … non ti ho ancora ringraziato per avermi permesso di dormire sulla tua spalla >> fu la risposta di Kurt e Blaine si accorse che l’altro aveva abbassato gli occhi imbarazzato, si ricordava bene di quella notte, nemmeno al college gli era capitato di dormire su una scala sebbene una volta si fosse svegliato nella vasca da bagno della kappa teta delta con un sombrero in testa e un lenzuolo sistemato a mo’ di toga.  
Non era accaduto niente tra loro quella sera eppure per Blaine era stato tutto più intimo persino del sesso, c’era stata completa fiducia da entrambe le parti, una fiducia che lui mai aveva concesso in precedenza.  
<< L’ho fatto con piacere, comunque quella sera prima di raggiungerti sono passato in bagno, non so nemmeno io perché ma avevo preso prima di partire alcuni capelli di Charlie, poi ho fatto esaminare i campioni a New York per un test di paternità e la compatibilità era altissima. Se Sebastian era il padre di Charlie, e nessuno di voi lo sapeva … scoprirlo poteva essere un motivo per uccidere qualcuno? Il resto lo conosci >> rispose, Kurt non gli era mai sembrato così vicino e così lontano come in quel momento.  
<< Non … non credevo saresti tornato >> ammise Kurt, e fino alla chiacchierata con Dave nemmeno lui ci aveva seriamente pensato. Poi Dave, la commissioni, la stessa Sue Sylvester e aveva preso al sua decisione.

<< New York è quello che voglio sarò onesto con te Kurt. C’è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno, dai cronuts al mio abbonamento Netflix passando per i miei migliori amici e tutto quello che una città come New York può offrire. Ma a Minden c’è quello di cui ho più bisogno: tu. Non … solo in senso fisico ma per tutto quello che abbiamo fatto, dalla cosa più semplice a … al resto. E io ho bisogno di questa stabilità, ho bisogno di stare con qualcuno che mi dia delle basi., che non chieda solo sesso o rapporti senza un domani. sapevo che dovevo tornare a New York ma … io ci tengo a te Kurt, sul serio, come non mi è mai capitato con qualcuno in tutta la mia vita, e … questa volta non scappo >> ammise, e per una volta era sincero, completamente, totalmente sincero.

Kurt non rispose, si limito ad avvicinarsi a lui e a lasciargli l’iniziativa, chiunque passasse in quel momento li avrebbe sicuramente visti ma a Blaine in quel momento non importava, non mentre univa le loro labbra in un bacio lento e pieno di tenerezza, aveva così bisogno di Kurt ma non solo, lo voleva, lo voleva disperatamente in quel momento.  
<< Non parlare, nessuno baderà a noi >> sussurrò Kurt ancora così vicino alle sue labbra e Blaine sorrise nel sentire quelle parole, Kurt sapeva esattamente cosa pensasse in quell’esatto momento, era come se le loro menti fossero collegate.

<< E allora andiamo, da me o da te? >> chiese, il solo pensiero di tornare nell’appartamento di Kurt lo stordiva e lo confondeva, era come se entrando da quella porta tutto si sarebbe cancellato, che sarebbero tornati a prima, quando il loro unico problema era risolvere il caso.  
<< Da te, dove alloggi? >> sussurrò Kurt seducente e lui si limitò a prenderlo per mano.

 

[-]

 

La stanza 0602 era semplice, come tutte le altre stanze, forse l’unica leggermente personale era la valigia di Blaine sistemata accanto all’armadio a muro che si trovava vicino al letto ma nessuno dei due vi badò, troppo occupati a togliersi i vestiti di dosso e a cercare per questo di non interrompere di baciarsi.

  
Advertisement

 

  
Erano sgusciati via senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse e sapevano che tutto quello non cancellava i problemi che avrebbero avuto da lì a breve ma lo volevano così tanto. Blaine aveva le sue chiavi e nessuno aveva fatto domande per fortuna, specialmente perché erano entrambi concentrati a rimanere impassibili e a non dare spettacolo in pieno giorno.  
Blaine spinse Kurt sul letto e poi si avventò sulle sue labbra, suggendole, sfiorandole, leccandole, assaporandole lentamente mentre Kurt lentamente finiva di sbottonargli la camicia. Si allontanarono solo per mancanza d’aria e lo sguardo che si scambiarono era pieno di amore, tenerezza ma soprattutto fiducia, completa, incondizionata fiducia.

Blaine lentamente imitò il castano mentre Kurt lo liberava dalla camicia e lentamente faceva passare le mani sulla schiena, possessivo, pieno di desiderio represso. Con gesti lenti gli abbassò i pantaloni dopo una breve lotta con la cintura e rimase ad osservarlo: Kurt era bellissimo in quel momento, delicato, sensuale eppure così pieno di forza interiore, era a dir poco perfetto si disse Blaine.  
Kurt prese l’iniziativa facendo scivolare la mano all’interno dei suoi pantaloni e cominciando lentamente ad accarezzarlo, provocandolo e rendendo sempre più evidente che la stoffa dei pantaloni era inutile per non dire dannosa, Blaine maledisse i suoi pantaloni che lo separavano dal sentire la pelle dell’altro, del poter essere ancora più vicino.

Non si scambiarono parole, non ne avevano bisogno e avevano entrambi paura che se avessero parlato tutto quello sarebbe semplicemente scomparso come un sogno. Blaine veloce si abbasso pantaloni ed intimò e strinse con forza Kurt, voleva voltarlo e poi prenderlo con forza e desiderio ma allo stesso tempo voleva godersi ogni singolo momento e fare le cose con calma.

Comprese la domanda che l’altro gli aveva posto con gli occhi e velocemente si voltò in direzione della valigia cercando di non rovinare tutto. Quando ebbe fatto tornarono a baciarsi con desiderio mentre lentamente lo preparava. Kurt gemeva tra le sue labbra, le sue mani correvano sulla sua schiena tracciando complicati ghirigori e Blaine si sentiva bene in quel momento. I gemiti dell’altro gli fecero capire che voleva di più, che ne aveva bisogno e subito lo accontentò. Era quello il paradiso si contraddisse Blaine, il corpo di Kurt che lo accoglieva, le mani dell’altro su di sé, le loro bocche che si univano frenetiche sempre più veloci, e poi i suoi fianchi che lentamente iniziarono a muoversi, sempre più veloci.

Quello era il paradiso, loro due insieme sul letto di un motel, forse non era così come l’aveva immaginato mentre era sull’aereo per Jackson ma non gl’importava, quella era la sua realtà e questa volta l’avrebbe fatta funzionare pensò prima di portare la sua mano tra i loro corpi per accarezzare la virilità di Kurt che si mosse con forza sotto di lui, quasi supplicandolo di scoparlo con più forza, così, più forte, più veloce, e Blaine capiva tutto senza bisogno che l’altro parlasse.

E poi tutto si fece sfocato e ovattato.

 

[-]

 

<< È questo quello di cui hai bisogno? >> gli chiese dopo Kurt mentre entrambi guardavano il soffitto cercando di riprendere a respirare normalmente.  
<< No, è quello che voglio, e di cui ho bisogno >> rispose lui  prima di voltarsi ad osservare il volto dell’altro, era appena pomeriggio e il sole illuminava in maniera così particolare la pelle di Kurt che Blaine avrebbe voluto essere uno scrittore o un fotografo per poter immortalare il momento.  
<< E cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea? >> fu la domanda legittima dell’altro.  
<< Le due persone all’apparenza meno indicate per farlo: il mio supervisore e … il mio ex >> ammise, se tutto sarebbe andato come desiderava allora non avrebbe più rivisto New York, e non gli dispiaceva affatto.  
<< E … cosa pensi di fare? >> altra domanda legittima si disse Kurt.  
<< Mi hanno offerto una promozione a New York, ma ho rifiutato … il mio posto è qui, avevo solo bisogno di andarmene per capirlo >> rispose Blaine prima di cercare per l’ennesima volta le labbra di Kurt, il suo posto era a Minden, con Kurt, New York semplicemente non valeva abbastanza ai suoi occhi in quel momento.


	20. No, THIS is the end

Stephen Smythe aveva reagito alla notizia dell'arresto del figlio prima urlando che avrebbe fatto causa alla sede e a tutti loro, poi si era chiuso in casa assieme a sue moglie, per la vergogna almeno a sentire Myron che era rimasto ad occuparsi da solo delle pratiche.  
Marley Rose in Lynn nell'apprendere la notizia si era precipitata alla sede e poco dopo essere entrta si era voltata verso tutti loro e con gli occhi lucidi aveva posto un'unica domanda, quella che tutti loro più temevano ma che sapevano che lei avrebbe fatto: << Perchè? Perchè lei si e io no? >>.  E Blaine non aveva avuto una risposta da darle, nessuno era riuscito a trovare le parole adatte.  
Maribel Lopez si era ritrovata al centro delle chiacchere e due giorni dopo l'arresto di sua figlia mentre era al locale Walmart con sua madre era stata letteralmente aggredita da Whitney Pierce che l'aveva accusata di aver saputo tutto, di aver nascosto tutto e di aver cresciuto una figlia degenere e Maribel non aveva avuto difese, nulla da dire; aveva parlato con sua figlia solo una volta e tutto si sarebbe aspettata ma non quello.  
L'articolo era effettivamente uscito ma portava la firma di Nick Duval dato che Thad si era risolutamente rifiutato di scriverlo, era un conflitto d'interessi ma soprattutto ancora non se la sentiva di affrontare una faccenda del genere.  
  
<< Credevo che saresti tornato a New York una volta finito qui >> gli disse Kurt quella mattina mentre si preparava il caffé.  
<< lo credevo anch'io all'inizio, ma ...qui ho tutto quello di cui ho bisogno>> ammise Blaine, Kurt gli aveva riconsegnato le chiavi dell'appartamento e ufficialemnte Blaine viveva ancora nel vecchio appartamento sopra l'officina di Burt Hummel, ufficiosamente invece passava più tempo nell'appartamento di Kurt ché nel suo.  
<< E cosa sarebbe? >> lo provocò il castano con un sorriso.  
La calma, tutti voi, la cucina di Shelby, le chiacchere al diner, i pic nic, tu, tutto pensò Blaine con un sorriso svagato.  
<< La cucina di Shelby al primo posto, poi le birre a tradimento di Rory, le vostre rievocazione e ... tu Kurt, ho bisogno di te >> ammise, si era preparato quelle parole da giorni e gli erano sembrate troppo ... troppo esagerate, ridondanti persino eppure pronunciandole le sentì autentiche e sincere.  
<< Bel tentativo Anderson, ma il generale Forrest tu non lo guidi, dovrai passare sul mio cadavere per avere le chiavi >> rispose Kurt prima che lui lo attirasse a sè e cercasse con foga le sue labbra.  
Minden, e il Mississipi in generale, erano proprio quello di cui Blaine Devon Anderson aveva bisogno.


End file.
